Lo excesivo
by UmeFuyu
Summary: Tenía el mundo a sus pies y lo perdió todo en una noche, incluso su cordura. Ahora todo lo que quiere es a Hinata Hyuga. ¿Es posible amar a un demente?. SasuHina -AU- Lemmon.
1. Prologo

_~Todos los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Naruto Shippuden._

 _~La historia es MÍA._

* * *

Donde nací, morí.

Tuve sustancia.

 _ **PROLOGO.**_

Aquella luz que llegaba de un extremo de la sala le produjo una sensación de quemazón en todo el rostro. Apretó los parpados. El olor a desinfección –fue él único adjetivo que supo encontrar- le sugirió la idea de que no estaba en su habitación. Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez de forma gradual, colocando la palma de su mano izquierda frente a la ventana. Así permaneció algunos segundos más hasta que de repente una catarata de recuerdos no tan lejanos le golpearon la frente dolorida.

 _Un trago sirviéndose, olor a cigarillo, música fuerte._

Negó con la cabeza, sus pupilas comenzaron a girar en un vaivén frenético visualizando toda la habitación que era de una pulcritud blanquecina, había cortinas azules que se mecían al contacto con la leve brisa veraniega y estas ondulaban sobre un sillón pequeño del mismo color. El techo, tan blanco también que no se diferenciaba del resto de la sala, comenzó a girar paulatinamente en un embudo que prometía engullirlo.

 _Risas macabras y ensordecedoras. Otro trago. El rugido de un motor desafiante._

Se sentó repentinamente, sobresaltado. De su cama se elevaban tres barandas que lo contenían, como un recluso. Tomó una de ellas y la zarandeó frustrado. No entendía que hacía ahí. Luego, se detuvo en su pierna derecha enyesada. También sintió vendaje en todo su torso. Los latidos comenzaron a acelerarse y la respiración se le volvió tan agitada que él mismo podía oírla resonar en aquel lugar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cada vez que se movía alguna puntada parecía arrancarle un pedazo de carne.

Recordó más risas antes de ponerse de pie a duras a penas, el rugido de otro motor pasado de revoluciones le desorbitó la mirada. De alguna forma atravesó la puerta y cojeando llegó hasta el pasillo. No sabe por qué su única reacción fue correr, aunque el cuerpo parezca desquebrajarse en mil partes mientras lo hacía.

—Sasuke.

Una suave voz le obligó a acelerar el paso a no sabía donde. Se pudo ver a si mismo acomodándose una campera de cuero negra y esbozando una sonrisa soberbia. Aunque en realidad, llevaba una especie de bata blanca. Un temblor le abordó el cuerpo, mientras colisionó con una enfermera, enviándola al suelo lejos de él.

—¡Sasuke!

La voz se volvió menos suave, con un tinte de reprimenda. Se volvió hacia atrás, mientras perseguía el sonido por el pasillo que había dejado a su paso. Este se convirtió en una ruta nocturna llena de luces distorsionadas. Se estaba moviendo a gran velocidad. Podía sentir un cigarro en su boca consumirse debido al efecto del viento.

Chocó a otra persona que portaba una bandeja de alimentos, estos se esparcieron rápidamente por el suelo. No pudo entender que le decía otra enfermera pero a la mujer la boca se le movía histérica como enojada y su chillona voz se cruzaba con el sonido de un publico alabándolo.

Con una mano delante como escudo, protegiéndose de no entiende qué, comenzó a retroceder y mientras se alejaba de la enardecía muchacha volvió a escuchar la desgarradora voz llamándolo por su nombre.

—¡Sasuke! ¡te estas pudriendo vivo!

Un dolor abismal le penetró el abdomen y revolucionó el poco liquido estomacal que poseía en su interior. Volteó rápidamente.

Allí estaba parada Mikoto, su madre. El cabello azulado y largo, ojos bondadosos, el clásico vestido largo y suelto de siempre, una bufanda mal enroscada. Se acercó a ella esbozando una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano para llegar a ella. Pero pronto se vio no solo extendiendo esa mano, si no las dos y también utilizando sus guantes negros sin dedos, los de conducir. La quería tocar.

Las uñas se le comenzaron a romper, algunas incluso desaparecieron, mientras mitades de otras colgaban de la fina carne que antes estaba bajo ellas. Las cutículas sangraban. Giró sus palmas hacía él y allí la carne comenzaba a desgarrarse. Parpadeó un par de veces estudiándose y vio como se le teñían de un rojo intenso. Volvió hacia Mikoto, su sonrisa permanecía y sus ojos se habían cerrado en un gesto generoso, pero de todas sus cavidades comenzaba a brotar sangre, sangre que se esparcía por todo el cemento e iba marcando un meandroso camino hasta sus pies.

—¡Sasuke!—la voz de su madre de distorsionaba, como un disco que se derrite, se volvía masculina. Reconocido la voz de su hermano mayor llamándolo. Pero antes de volver a la fría realidad del pasillo de un hospital donde había cinco enfermeras atropelladas, tres doctores y seis personas intentando frenarlo, Fugaku golpeando la paredes frustrado e Itachi intentando hacerlo entrar en sí, tuvo una ultima visión:

 _La ruta húmeda, la difusión que crea la velocidad, su madre apareciendo frente a él llamándolo, un volantazo que intentó esquivarla, el guardarrail brilloso como una cuchilla recién afilada y un dolor aberrante._

 _¿Competidores listos? Diez, nueve, ocho..._


	2. Le Demain

Un chico como tú debería llevar un advertencia.

"Es peligroso"

¿No sabías que eras tóxico?.

.

.

.

Los pasos resonaron con eco en el largo pasillo. Sólo la luz tenue de una pequeña lampara amarilla en la pared le brindó un ápice de calidez a la situación. No es la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero siempre sentía que fracasaba rotundamente y su responsabilidad casi instintiva de hermano mayor se había sentido torturada desde aquella trágica noche. Su rostro se encontraba sombrío, dolorido, pero de cara a la puerta esbozó una tierna sonrisa amable y respiró hondo, tal vez aquella tarde tendría algo de suerte. Golpeó una vez de forma leve. Claro que no hubo respuestas. Sin embargo, sabía que él estaba allí encerrado en ese claustro no tan pequeño y demasiado lujoso que era su habitación y se redujo a su hogar desde que se mudaron.

—Enano, escúchame...— el silencio permaneció vigente y por ese momento era un vació que solía parecer inquebrantable. Por eso aclaró la garganta y emprendió un monologo que había estado practicando mentalmente durante toda la mañana —.No quiero resultar asfixiante. Ni redundante, ni ... ¿como decirlo?. Lo que yo quiero expresarte es ... que ...—suspiró intentando ser claro. Aunque no se notaba a simple vista, cosas como aquella le costaban demasiado —.No deberías encerrarte horas eternas en tu cuarto, esta noche...

—Itachi, no soy gay— Seca y funeraria, así sonó la voz de su hermano menor. Igualmente, Itachi no esperaba más que silencio como respuesta. Aquella afirmación cortante pero ocurrente le dibujó una sonrisa, esta vez, verdadera.

—¡No me refería a eso!— aclaró divertido —.Quería avisarte que esta noche tenemos una cena. Y como tu no sales demasiado desde que llegamos ... estuve pensando que tal vez... —no supo como completar la frase.

—No lo haré— se adelantó otra vez mientras la introducción de la canción Green World de Gorillaz comenzaba a sonar desde el otro lado.

Itachi juntó las cejas. Le resultó una canción horrorosa —De verdad... de verdad Sasuke— intentó sonar serio, pero no se resistió a utilizar una ironía. Tal vez eso cambiaría el mal humor ritual de su hermano pequeño —.No quiero poner en tela de juicio tu sexualidad pero ... realmente me tienes preocupado— agachó la mirada y le sonrió entretenido al suelo.

—Ajá.

Ya eran más palabras o sonidos de los que había esperado escuchar desde un inicio. Se recostó contra la pared continua a la puerta —Deja esa terquedad. Te saldrán manchas de humedad, hasta hueles a encierro —volvió a pensar sus estratégicas palabras —. ¡Salgamos por ahí de farra!.

—¿Farra?— creyó oír a Sasuke soltar un tono de diversión en su voz. Aunque era imaginar demasiado—.Tu modernidad huele a encierro.

Itachi alzó las cejas, se sentó en el suelo y hurgó con su mano en el bolsillo mientras la otra yacía sobre su rodilla—Tal vez hay algo que estés necesitando y te veas en la obligación de ir a la cena de esta noche, para conseguirlo.

—Nunca— aclaró mientras subía el volumen procurando tapar la voz de su hermano.

—¿Y?— reiteró observando un paquete de cigarros que sostenía y giraba para arrugar la nariz ante la imagen de un pie destruido por los efectos de la gangrena.

—¿Y?— repitió, preguntando, Sasuke.

El mayor de los hermanos depositó su cabeza hacía atrás esbozando una sonrisa ganadora cuando comenzó a oír el sonido del revuelo que hacía Sasuke en toda la habitación. Ruido a cajones, ruido a pilas de ropa caer contra el suelo. De repente la puerta se abrió estrepitosa y su hermano, con apenas un vaquero oscuro se plantó frente él. —Esta vez caíste bajo.

—Los demás paquetes ... jamás los encontrarás— presionó elevando una ceja y mordiendo la punta de la lengua entre los dientes, en un gesto malicioso. Evitó no mirar más que el rostro de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo estudió con ojos neutrales. Itachi, siempre Itachi, siempre dando en el blanco. Se rascó el cabello húmedo y desvió la mirada hacía el espejo, que cumple la función de adorno, en un casi imperceptible gesto bochornoso. Detestaba los espejos— ¿Todo esto es para que vaya a una cena aburrida?

—Exacto— afirmó con tono determinado. Tomó del paquete un cigarro y se lo arrojó. Sasuke lo atajó con ágil reflejo. Un duelo de miradas penetrantes de abrió.

—Dos.

—Claro que no.

—Dos más— hizo que la repetición suene amenazadora e Itachi tomó dos cigarros más y se los entregó a su hermano, quien los acomodó detrás de su oreja y desapareció otra vez dejando atrás el estridente sonido de un portazo que marcó, en Itachi Uchiha, una sonrisa victoriosa aunque se desvaneció en un semblante serio luego de recostar su rostro en una de sus palmas y suspirar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lo que mucha gente llama amar consiste... consiste en elegir a una mujer y casarse con ella. La eligen, te lo juro, los he visto. Como si se pudiese elegir en el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio._** Hasta la voz en su mente sonaba suave. Jamás la había elevado más de lo normal y su vida transcurría entre libros y poesías. Creía que el mundo real era demasiado real para ella y escapaba de las exigencias de su padre entre renglones. Por eso en dos días iría a inscribirse en la carrera de literatura. A Hinata Hyuga le agradaban también los macarons, los helados y los dulces en general, tenía una extraña obsesión con el chocolate pero no sabía medir cantidades cuando los comía y se ponía enferma. No se sentía cómoda en las fiestas que organizan sus amigos y su piel demasiado blanca a veces reaccionaba de forma agresiva al maquillaje que refregaba Sakura. Había deseado un bronceado dorado como Ino y tal vez su personalidad. Su cuerpo la volvía completamente insegura y sus ojos excesivamente claros a veces asustaban a los niños. Juraba que el tinte azulado de su cabello oscuro era natural, y por supuesto, en la era de las tinturas fantasías nadie le creía.

—Este fragmento no puede ser mejor— pensó a la vez que afilaba la punta de su lápiz oscuro con un sacapuntas azul. Se sobre-pasó de entusiasmo y cuando posó la delgada punta por encima de la regla, debajo del fragmento que esta dispuesta a subrayar, esta se desquebrajó. No le importaba, estaba dispuesta a resaltar lo imprescindible que le resulta la frase que acababa de saborear. Nadie en su sano juicio podía elegir de quien enamorarse. ¿Pero quién hoy lo podía comprender?. Su padre estaba obsesionado en encontrarle una pajera viable para quitarla del camino, luego del incidente. Y así sucedía siempre con todo el mundo. Al menos ella estaba en desacuerdo con su amiga Sakura que se obsesionaba con chicos solo porque eran populares.

Pensó unos minutos más en esta recopilación de datos de su vida y se dispuso a seguir con su lectura. La noción del tiempo no la estaba perturbando, pues le restó menos importancia que la de su cabello enredándose, formando un nudo imposible, en su dedo indice. La novela la estaba plagando de emociones que ni por asomo alguna vez le había demostrado a alguien, siquiera a él ... Pero no por eso, no las experimentaba como una persona normal, quizá más que una persona normal. Mucho más. Es decir que a Hinata Hyuga las sensaciones la asaltaban el doble que lo harían en una persona común. Esas cataratas de emociones no se disimulaban fácil: de niña eran desmayos regulares. En el presente sonrojos inocultables y sabía,que sus ojos se volvían opacos, las pupilas se le dilataban, la voz le temblaba aunque ya no la hacía tartamudear. Realmente luchaba demasiado contra sus pasiones para no pasar un buen momento de vergüenza.

Aclaró la garganta y se propuso a volver a esas perfectas lineas: _**Amor mío**_ _-_ sonríe _-_ _ **no te quiero por vos ni por mí...**_

—¡Son las seis!— anunció la bibliotecaria sin despegar la vista un móvil de proporciones extremas. Con él dedo indice frenético parecía acariciar la pantalla.

La Hyuga elevó la cabeza y buscó a su alrededor un indice de que este dato horario era real y se había hecho obscenamente tarde —¿Las seis?.

—Y un minuto— ironizó la mujer alzando una de las cejas al ver quién sabe qué en su pantalla táctil —.Me pediste que te avise sobre la hora, niña — aclara al no oír reacción .

Hinata pestañeó fuerte y cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad le había dicho que le anuncie cuando eran las cinco. Pero ya no importaba. Cerró el libro, apiló el resto y los depositó en el escritorio de la mujer de forma estrepitosa, los primeros de la pila se deslizaron hasta la falda de la bibliotecaria, que la observó por encima de los lentes regresar hasta la mesa y juntar sus pertenencias, torpemente. Suspiró molesta y abandonó su aparato electrónico para comenzar a anotar los miles de libros que esa chica, que no recordaba el nombre, llevaba. ¿Como hacía para leer tanto en tan poco tiempo?.

Con una importante torre temblorosa de libros, su mochila abierta, el saco mal prendido, la bufanda más que enroscada abrazada al cuello para no caerse y el viento helado que le pegaba la pollera entre las piernas, salió de un tirón de su paraíso con olor a rancio. Arrasó apresurada cuatro cuadras sin dejar de pensar el buen reto que le daría su padre. En ese día tenía una cena importante con un hombre, viejo amigo, que se había mudado hacía cortos meses y no recordaba que más, por que sus casi traslucidos orbes se posaron en la plazoleta disfrazada de hojas otoñales. Pisó un charco y su bota se enchastró de agua callejera.

No importó, no importó nada más. Porque era él. Si. Definitivamente era él. Una sonrisa apretada se le marcó y no pudo evitar detenerse detrás de un árbol calvo de la vereda de enfrente. Se ocultó, porque luego de la lectura, esconderse era su segunda y no tan deseada afición. Naruto, a pesar del frío pre-invernal, corría con Akamaru, el perro de Kiba Inuzuka, por todo el lugar.

Kiba era uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, desde que puede recordar la realidad él ha estado allí con ella y gracias a él conoció a Naruto Uzumaki, esa persona con la que identificaría físicamente a todos sus héroes literarios. Aunque más de la mitad de estos, no tengan nada que ver con Naruto, ya que con sus veinte años él solía llevar una personalidad un poco arrebatadora, impulsiva e infantil. Pero algo había que destacar, tenía un valor ciego y una bondad extrema. Ella que conocía de cerca la maldad que tenían algunas personas, se sorprendía siempre de lo generoso y desinteresado que podía ser el rubio. Kiba solía reiterar que a Naruto no le funcionaba la parte del cerebro que le genera el miedo.

Sasuke que lo conocerá en poco tiempo dirá que no le funciona el cerebro entero.

Naruto y aquél gran perro blanco se revocaban y las hojas crujían bajo ellos, las carcajadas del bronceado y angelical rubio le provocaron carcajadas a ella. Aquel chico poseía una alegría contagiosa como los resfriados que todos cargaban en esas épocas. Se sintió elevada en un trance que la bajó a la realidad cuando Akamaru saltó sobre una oculta charca y le regaló una especie de cuadro surrealista de lodo a Naruto, que se impregnó en la blancura impecable de su remera. Hinata escuchó una protesta frustrada, que no entendió pero la imaginó pues conocía todas las reacciones estrepitosas del muchacho y volvió a reír con ternura. Él elevó los hombros, dió a entender a la nada que no había otra opción y tomó la rotunda decisión de quitar su camisa. Los tonos fríos del otoño contrastaban con la piel cálida de Naruto Uzumaki, su firmeza y la anchura de la espalda la atontan, toda la escuela sabe que es él mejor jugador de futbol de la ciudad y además había empezado a practicar tenis. Ella tragó en seco, sus pupilas se estaban dilatando y por el escozor que sientió en su rostro pudo suponer que había echado lejos al acosante frió. Esa sensación experimentada en los libros se había plasmado por primera vez en el plano de la realidad y se sintió sucia. Aun así no pudo dejar de obsérvarlo colocarse su saco sobre la piel desnuda. La escena, casi cotidiana para cualquier parisino, se terminó rápidamente pero la sensación predominó y lo hizo por el resto del camino a casa de la familia Hyuga.

Kiba se acercó al lugar con unas bolsas. Si la veía la traería con él y la vergüenza en su rostro frente a Naruto volvería todo muy incomodo. Retomó su marcha aun a más velocidad que antes sin pensar ni ver nada a su alrededor, todo era frustrante, estaba concentrada en la imagen que había apreciado hacia unos minutos. Ingresó a su casa.

—¡Hinata!— el llamado de su padre la interceptó a media escalera haciendo equilibro son su botín literario —.En cinco minutos te quiero abajo, sin ropa ridícula.

Chasqueó la lengua y vio el reloj de pared anunciar las ocho menos cinco. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado espiando como una sucia alma impura a Uzumaki Naruto?.

—Si, padre— aceptó y consiguió llegar a destino. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente pretendiendo que la tina se llene. Abandonó sus pertenencias en un rincón y la bufanda mágicamente se quedó colgada del picaporte de la puerta. Tras la cortina intentó relajarse bajo el agua caliente y las imágenes de la piel de Naruto volvieron con un ímpetu bestial. El agua la acariciaba y le relajaba los músculos. Le gustaba pensar que es él, aunque se siente había prometido el no volver a sentir nada que tenga que ver con una atracción sexual y pensar de esa forma a Naruto la hicieron sentir culpable. El agua le oscureció el cabello y se lo pegó al rostro. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás e intentó palpar sus alrededores para encontrar el jabón.

—¡Hinata!.

Apretó los ojos al ser arrebatada de su pequeña e inocente fantasía y bufó soplando gotas —¿Que ocurre, Hanabi?.

—Que ya han llegado las visitas— anunció su nemesis, pero ante todo hermana menor, con voz más alta de lo normal. Hinata supone que otra vez andaba usando esos extravagantes auriculares con forma de gato que compró por ahí.

—¿Las?— interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es. Las. Y no te imaginas que agradables son— dichas palabras son lo ultimo que Hinata escuchó junto con la risa traviesa de su hermana. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió. Ojalá tuviera una pizca de la personalidad de Hanabi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Finge que te sientes a gusto de conocer al amigo de la infancia de nuestro padre, lo menos— sugirió inclinándose hacía su hermano y bebiendo un sorbo de té.

—Deja de susurrarme al oído, es molesto.

—Desconsiderado— opinó Itachi entre dientes. En ese momento Fugaku atravesó el arco de la puerta que da a la sala de estar para anunciar que en minutos más cenarían.

—Excelente, Fugaku— fingió Sasuke con voz aburrida, tal como su hermano pidió.

—Sasuke sabes que debes llamarme Padre ...

—Porque eso es lo que soy. Tu padre— el muchacho pasó a su lado hacia la sala comedor, completando irónicamente la frase.

—Es hasta que se acostumbre a este cambio radical. Le pido que sea tolerante—Itachi intentó apaciguar la creciente furia del líder Uchiha quien no dejaba de mirar la espalda de Sasuke. Su hijo le daba la mano a Hiashi Hyuga en forma de cordial saludo.

—El condenado sabe cuando agradar— opinó entre indignado y desconsolado. Ambas sensaciones le generaban su hijo, quién no había dejado de traerle preocupaciones desde que Mikoto murió.—¿Cómo has conseguido que asista? ¿volviste a secuestrar su guitarra?.

El hijo mayor pareció avergonzarse—Los cigarrilos.

—Ojalá le desease tanto una carrera o alguna muchacha como le gusta desafiar a la muerte— murmuró.

Itachi observó a su hermano sentado en la mesa con pena. Sasuke no había vuelto a liar con mujeres desde lo ocurrido y parecía condenarse solo a una soledad perpetua.

—Fugaku, veo que él se ha recuperado maravillosamente bien del accidente y ahora es todo un hombre. Ya lo notaste, no era un muchachito problemático como creías. Así son los adolescentes. Por eso siempre mantuve a Hinata bajo control estricto— comentó Hiashi. Fugaku no hizo más que asentir con falsedad.

—¿Descubriste algo importante revolviendo las cajas del altillo?— indagó Itachi, sentándose frente a Sasuke, quien contemplaba aburrido el televisor que trasmitía una noticia de una pelea fuera de un instituto, sin volumen —. Sasuke— presionó sin obtener respuesta.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos sin quitar los ojos de las letras enormes de la pantalla —¿No te cansas de estar vigilando todo lo que hago?.

—Cuándo lo único que te interesa son los conflictos— la voz sonó seria mientras se servía la cena de una enorme fuente—y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos —agregó haciendo referencia a la noticia con las cejas en alto. El Uchiha menor, en respuesta, solo se limitó a rodar levemente los ojos y seguir observando la tv.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que esas dos momias hablan de mi?. Soy la puta estrella de todas las reuniones— retomó luego de unos minutos.

—Bien felicitaciones, te lo has ganado—Itachi le sirvió en el vaso y lo observó con media sonrisa—.Pero puedes empezar con beber agua y comenzar a limpiar tu nombre.

—¿No estamos viviendo en esta ciudad bizarra y maloliente para eso? Ah y porque Fugaku se encuentra en banca rota... casi lo olvido— abrió los ojos con sorna antes de beber apenas un sorbo—.Esto es lo mismo que beber ácido.

—No me extrañaría que hayas probado el ácido y por favor, no menciones la casi quiebra... ¿Aún toma lindas fotografías?

Sasuke insistió en la pantalla—No sé de qué hablas— evadió.

Mientras la hija más pequeña de los Hyuga se aproximaba con dos enormes orejas de gato de las que salia música, Hiashi y Fugaku recordaban viejos momentos. Ambos hermanos saludaron sistemáticamente a la muchacha: Itachi lo hizo sinceramente y Sasuke solo espero que la niña se alejara hacia su asiento para observar a su hermano mayor con gesto de ¿qué carajos lleva puesto?.

—Si que lo sabes muy bien, estoy hablando de la cámara de mamá.

Sasuke le enterró los ojos fríos a su hermano quién supo que no debía insistir más, pero en él ultimo segundo el menor pareció aflojarse e intentar decir algo aunque fue interrumpido cuando Fugaku concluyó diciendo —Itachi, cuéntale a Hiashi sobre tu nuevo empleo.

Sasuke, mientras Hiashi y su hija se centraban en su hermano mayor, abandonó la mesa. Necesitaba un cigarro y necesitaba consumirlo antes de que Itachi se lo quite de los labios y lo quiebre al medio. Por eso se puso de pie, corriendo la silla y aclaró que iría a tomar aire. Itachi amagó a levantarse pero Hiashi lo detuvo depositando una mano en su hombro —No debió haber sido fácil para Sasuke dejar sus amistades allí. Tal vez necesite espacio. Además quiero saber como es que llegaste a obtener tan codiciado puesto.

—Bueno, el rubro de la educación es muy bien remunerado.. sin embargo—comenzó a hablar sin poder despegar los ojos de la figura de su hermano alejarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hizo una pantalla con la mano izquierda mientras encendía el cigarro para que el viento helado no apagara la insípida llama del encendedor. Era irónico pensar como antes lo tenía todo y ahora era un sacrificio algo tan simple como encender un cigarro. Dio la primera pitada y comenzó a analizar el cuidadoso paisaje más allá de la ventana-balcón de ese oscuro pasillo donde apoyó sus brazos. Ni siquiera prestó atención a como llegó allí. La torre Eiffel relucía brillante en la lejanía. Esa maldita construcción había sido el emblema de su perdición. Desde Tokio a París, un idioma totalmente desconocido, gente molestamente despreocupada... aunque nada de eso, nada de eso fue tan duro como saberse lejos del recuerdo de Mikoto. Todo lo que le había quedado de ella se desvaneció tras un timbre que anunciaba el próximo vuelo. El humo se hizo notar al atravesar la gélida brisa, un mal vicio que le bendecía mortalmente los pulmones y se retiraba por las fosas nasales dejando el mismo vacío de siempre. El cigarro se consumió hasta la colilla que con los dedos pulgar y menique envió a volar a algún lugar.

Para mal mayor, no podía deshacerse de los ojos de su hermano. Como si tuvieran un poder magnifico, siempre estaban observándolo. Hacía unos días juró que se había escabullido hasta el altillo a ver si encontraba un vinilo, el cual dudaba si lo embaló meses atrás en la mudanza. Fue sigiloso como un gato, la puerta no chilló al abrirse y la madera del suelo siquiera se mosqueó. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para bajar las cajas con el brazo izquierdo y tocio al desempolvarlas. La primera que abrió tenía objetos escolares viejos de ambos, a Fugaku le gustaba conservar las buenas notas. La segunda y tercera tenían papeles, cuentas, documentos. La cuarta fue la novedad y el impacto que recibió al abrirla todavía lo persigue. Una estuche azul, allí dentro una cámara profesional. Apretó los labios, no quería llorar. No lo había hecho desde aquél día, no lo haría esa tarde por reconocer la pertenencia de ese objeto. Se distrajo con el resto del contenido de la caja, tomó un pilón de fotos algo manchadas y comenzó a pasarlas. No había fotos de su madre, pero si imágenes que ella misma retrataba. Flores, perros, gatos, lo que sea. Era una buena fotógrafa al parecer, ya que convertía cualquier escena cotidiana en una obra de arte. La fotografía era su pasión de joven, pero al casarse con Fugaku tuvo que abandonar todo pasatiempo para convertirse en la mujer de un gran emprendedor. Nunca había visto la cámara antes, pero supo de su existencia cuando oía las interminables discusiones matrimoniales desde su alcoba. Encuadró con el visor una pila de cajas que apuntó con el aparato.

—Que desperdicio—murmuró volviendo a la realidad de la casa Hyuga. Todo era tan frustrante, aburrido y mierda... se estaba meando.

Hinata cerró el grifo y la lluvia caliente se acabó. Se dispuso a poner un pie fuera de la tina cuando escuchó el picaporte moverse y vió su bufanda azul caer. En un acto de reflejo volvió a su posición y aplastó su espalda contra los azulejos empapados. La cortina de baño blanca con pequeñas flores violáceas la separaba de alguien que había ingresado al cuarto de baño y siquiera notaba su presencia. La muchacha se dijo que al final de cuentas nadie la notaba nunca pero sin embargo eso era nuevo. Escuchaba un chorro que se deslizaba en caída libre hacia el inodoro. Su expresión dejó de verse aterrada y alzó las cejas en un gesto irónico. Al escuchar una tos seca, decidió que quien estaba orinando casi frente a ella es alguien de sexo masculino. Su rostro volvió al espanto— Es uno de los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha— se dijo con desconcierto.

Sasuke tiró de la cadena y bajó la tapa del retrete. Se sentó sobre ella cruzado de brazos. Esta dispuesto a no bajar a escuchar bobadas de su padre feliz de haber olvidado a su madre en una ciudad lejana y de insinuar que él tiene la culpa de todos los males de la familia.

—Tampoco es que yo este tan torcido como Fugaku cree— murmuró.

Había olor a un delicioso jabón, era dulce, pero pensó que "dulce para bien", y aunque rechace esos sabores extravagantes, ese aroma traía algo atractivamente extraño con él, una fragancia de la que nunca más lograría despegarse.

Bufó aburrido y hastiado; y observó a su alrededor para ver como matar el tiempo.

Una pila de libros y cuadernos le llamó la atención y con total conciencia de que la intimidad ajena debía respetarse, se puso a leer un cuaderno. Una pagina marcada con un papel que se cayó le indicó que el dueño había dejado el libro en franco abandono justo cuando en esa pagina. ¿Esa ridícula niña rebelde escribía poemas? Eso era gracioso. Siguió con los dedos indices las letras y aclaró la garganta. No entendió que impulso le llevó a leer en voz alta.

—Si vas a intentarlo, ve hasta el final. De otro modo, no empieces siquiera. Si vas a intentarlo, ve hasta el final. Tal vez suponga perder novias, esposas, parientes, empleos y quizá la cabeza. Ve hasta el final.

Hinata puso atención en la masculina voz leyendo con total seriedad la parte favorita de su libro favorito, un aroma a nicotina mezclado con otro que no supo definir le colmó el olfato, fue agradable.

—Tal vez suponga no comer durante tres o cuatro días. Tal vez suponga helarte en el banco de un parque. Tal vez suponga la cárcel, tal vez suponga mofas, desdén, aislamiento.

—El aislamiento es la ventaja, todo lo demás es un modo de poner a prueba tu resistencia, tus auténticas ganas de hacerlo— ella empezó a murmurar a la par de la voz potente mientras cerraba los ojos —.Y lo harás a pesar del rechazo y las ínfimas probabilidades y será mejor que cualquier otra cosa que puedas imaginar. Si vas a intentarlo ve hasta el final. No hay sensación parecida.

No soportó ese momento de nervios que estaba viviendo con su piel totalmente erizada y el aire enrarecido, la misma sensación que la estaba envolviendo la invitó a espiar por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la cortina y la pared; y entonces lo vio mientras recitaba tan ensimismado como ella:

Zapatillas blancas un tanto percudidas, un vaquero ajustado y negro, también una camisa blanca que contrastaba con los ojos igual de oscuros que su cabello rebelde, la dentadura impecable y reluciente. Solo obervó una mano con la que sostenía el libro, a decir por sus uñas parecía que las mordía impulsivamente. La nariz recta y armoniosa, el labio grueso inferior y rojizo danzaba sobre el relato. Hinata apretó los suyos —Estarás a solas con los dioses y las noches arderán en llamas. Hazlo. Hasta el final. Llevarás las riendas de la vida hasta la risa perfecta... es la única lucha digna que hay— concluyó murmurando.

Se quedó repasando la hermosa caligrafía unos instantes en silencio, repasó con el dedo envuelto en el guante que nunca se quitaba la última frase. Estiró las piernas y las cruzó una sobre otra. Tomó otro cigarro de su caja y se dispuso a llenar de humo el baño de esa ridícula gente que escribía poemas junto al retrete. Antes de encenderlo se recostó sobre la pared y reaccionó rápidamente apartandose. Su espalda estaba húmeda. Con el cigarro apagado apretado entre los labios tocó la pared y sintió la transpiración tibia de los azulejos, se los quedó mirando de forma analítica: Alguien se había bañado hacia... nada. ¿Cómo?. Se puso de pie y descubrió como dos enormes ojos grises lo miraban de la misma forma que un pequeño cervatillo mira a un león que lo dejó sin salida. La muchacha en cuestión tenía el pelo pegado al rostro, los labios entreabiertos y del color de una guinda debido a que se estaba enfriando, aun así no perdía la tez rosada. Destilaba ese delicioso olor de todos sus poros.

Lo golpeó como un rayo. Recordó por un instante a su cuerpo chocar con el duro cemento aquella noche del accidente.

Cuando Hinata sintió que los ojos oscuros del chico la tenían en la mira como un arma letal, se percató de que tenía la cabeza entera asomada. Muy descuidada se había dejado ver. Con las manos apretó neurastenica la cortina de baño, tembló y Sasuke lo percibió. Él parecía inmutable, inexpresivo pero soberbio como una estatua ecuestre. Ella jamás experimentó tanta tensión, y parte de esta tensión le llevo a decir una estupidez —Bukowski.

Él Uchiha solo elevó una ceja —¿Disculpa?.

—Yo ... yo no escribí eso. No, en realidad si.— se corrigió nerviosa—.Pero es de la sutoria de Charles Bukowski—Hinata no se puede explicar que la llevó a hablar y Sasuke acababa de decidir que la voz de esa extraña niña húmeda lo incitaba a cometer actos poro ortodoxos y que hace mucho que no experimenta.

—¿Lees a Charles Bukoswki?— indagó sin despegarle los ojos porque eso la incomodaba.

La muchacha tampoco le despegaba los ojos. A pesar del bochornoso momento, se permitió percibir un aire malicioso en ese extraño chico. ¿Que estaba mal con él?. Asintió con recelo.

—Son mentiras — opinó girando hacía la puerta, pero antes de irse inclinó la cabeza hacía la Hyuga quien permanecía en un nerviosismo ascendente nunca antes experimentado—.Estas dejando que plaguen tu cabeza con estupideces. Deberían existir personas más inteligentes y menos crédulas, son una verdadera molestia.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su cuerpo se llenó de rabia —Por cierto — esbozó una sonrisa de lado antes de retirarse— tienes lindos senos.

Entonces se percató de que el chico no tenía exactamente la vista puesta en su rostro, si no un poco más abajo. Sasuke guardó el cigarro en un bolsillo de su pantalón y se marchó como si nada hubiera pasado. En un acto histérico, Hinata gritó en un sonido que retumbó por toda la casa y los comensales, abajo en el living, lo oyeron mientras comían pastel y el Uchiha menor aparecía por la escaleras.

—¿Que se supone que hiciste?— indagó Fugaku con ojos molestos mientras su hijo menor se sirvió pastel, sin responder y poniendo su mejor rostro de desentendido. Itachi reconoció en su hermano un semblante diferente, un brillo poco común. Decidió que algo acababa de cambiar en sus formas. No sabía si para bien o para realmente mal.

—No hay de qué preocuparse—aclaró Hiashi—. Es mi hija Hinata y es absurdamente tímida. Suele tener reacciones extrañas frente a desconocidos. ¿Puede que seas profesor de ella, Itachi?.

El mayor Uchiha intentó olvidar a su hermano —Aun no me han designado... verás qué primero...

El nombre Hinata le acarició los tímpanos a Sasuke Uchiha mientras saboreó la crema tan pálida como los senos que ella no le supo ocultar. Imaginó que tal vez serían iguales de deliciosos. Creía que tal vez no fue tan patética aquella cena.

No, definitivamente no lo era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El auto polarizado aguardaba en un semáforo que parecía tan interminable como la multitud que atravesaba la senda peatonal, montones de personas cruzaban sin cesar. Esa mañana el relajado París parecía acelerado. Fugaku estaba de muy mal humor, recostaba su antebrazo contra el volante y con la mano libre amenabaza en pegarle un puñetazo a la bocina. A Itachi ese gesto le recordó su hermano, ambos fruncían el ceño de la misma forma y también tenían poca paciencia, solían renegar de todo, y aunque no le agrade reconocerlo, ambos siempre creían ser más que el resto. Supone que por eso ellos se la pasaban chocando, discutiendo y reclamándose culpas. Eran personalidades fuertes. En cambio él se sabia de aspectos más suaves como su madre, Mikoto. Pero hasta Mikoto sabía llevar un carácter temible y determinado si las cosas no salían como ella quería, por lo que a él no le faltaría valor en asestarle un golpe en el medio de la cara a su hermano si era necesario para que entre en razón.

—Ahora contéstame y no quiero otra cosa que la verdad.¿Por qué eres tú quien esta inscribiendo a Sasuke para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, en una carrera que no apruebo?— inquierió mientras ahora si la bocina del auto en el borde su paciencia, un hombre en una bicicleta se había importunado frente el coche sin siquiera mosquearse.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza —El dice que aun sufre dolores y su brazo ...— respondió sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.— De todos modos, su rostro de niño bonito permanece igual que siempre.

—No lo sé Itachi.¡No le conozco la cara a mi hijo!—exclamó sin dejar de sostener el volante—.Se la pasa encerrado en esas cuatro paredes. Quién sabe que hace allí.

—Últimamente ha estado estudiando para el examen— explicó observando una estatua viviente en una esquina. Tenía la forma de un ángel negro, como si estuviera caído, con el ala derecha rota.

—Bien sabes que no lo necesita.

—Tal vez quería asegurarse una entrada triunfal— bromeó mientras Fugaku apretaba el acelerador. En realidad, él tampoco se explicaba porque su hermano había comenzado a estudiar tanto si podría superar ese examen con los ojos cerrados.

—Jamás lo vi estudiar y terminó la secundaria con un promedio excelente. Tu hermano es un genio— el auto oscuro de alta gama, el último que les quedaba, volteó en una esquina.—Pero tiene esa jodida debilidad por la mala vida y meterse en líos.

—He contactado con la que parece ser la mejor psicologa de Francia.

Fugaku sonrió irónicamente hacía el frente—No irá.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro?.

—Ni aunque compres todas las tabacaleras del mundo. No lo hará, no cree en esos médicos—ambos aguardaron silencio por unos momentos—.Yo no lo hago... y a veces me reconozco en él— murmuró y su hijo mayor lo observó con ojos sorprendidos, luego esbozó una sonrisa —.Itachi ... estás haciendo un buen trabajo pero también tienes una vida.

—No se preocupe por eso, padre. Estos días yo también me he estado preparando para el nuevo puesto— luego abandonó la sonrisa amable para cruzar sus brazos —.De todas formas he notado un cambio en la personalidad de Sasuke.

—A la vuelta me lo explicas. Aquí te espero— de una frenada se ubicó frente a un enorme edificio, el frenético sonido de su móvil comenzaba a invadir el auto, Fugaku atendió y comenzó a hablar, aun así se interrumpió un instante y detuvo por el hombro a su hijo que comenzaba a descender. —Itachi, realmente estoy orgulloso del hermano mayor que eres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La cola hacia las ventanillas fue demasiado larga y por fin, finalizaba. Con su nuevo cargo jefe de cátedra podría haber saltado a todos esos estudiantes que esperaban por inscribirse pero prefirió ser paciente. Se había entretenido leyendo las carteleras de la universidad y ahora le sonreía amablemente a un par de muchachas que cuchicheaban entre risitas y sonrojos hacia él. Francia le agradaba y sus mujeres también, pero no podía disfrutar su nuevo hogar sin pensar en su hermano. Últimamente no había forma alguna de que pudiera explicarse ese nuevo cambio brusco de carrera de su hermano y su comportamiento obsesivo por el estudio. Es cierto que desde que ocurrió lo que ocurrió, no perdía a Sasuke ni a sol ni a sombra. Estudiaba todos sus movimientos y sacaba conclusiones de los próximos que haría. Sabía, que se estaba convirtiendo en una gran molestia en la joven vida de él, y que de cierta forma lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero se sentía en parte culpable de lo que le había sucedido y responsable de cualquiera de las acciones que cometiera, ya que en el pasado cuándo Sasuke se dedicaba a la mala vida, él no estuvo presente.

Suspiró, algún día entendería por las buenas o por las malas que es por su bien. Volvió a lo de antes. ¿Que estaba generando ese comportamiento tan sospechoso en el enano?.

—Hyuga Hinata. Me inscribiré en Literatura, gracias— una delicada voz lo atrapó por completo. Sobre todo el apellido que lo obligó a voltear hacia la cola lindera.

No de mucha altura, alucinantes ojos claros y piel traslucida, cabello largo de un color que no comprendía, pero era oscuro. De actitud insegura y con una bufanda azul mal enroscada sobre un simple y holgado vestido oscuro. —La hija mayor de Hiashi— murmuró un tanto hipnotizado. Ella no predijo la aproximación de Itachi y la voz masculina que le resulto familiar. Sufrió un sobresalto que no supo disimular.

—Em ...— intentó descifrar al no reconocer a quien la nombraba con tanta confianza.

—El hijo mayor de Fugaku. Para ser repetitivo— le sonrió amablemente.

Hinata, abrazada a un montón de libros y papeles, alzó las cejas —Oh. Mucho gusto. Dis ... disculpa por lo de aquella noche. Me sentí enferma y decidí no bajar—se animó a aclarar, en realidad a mentir. O quizás era una mentira a medias porque esa noche su temperatura corporal subió vertiginosamente luego de la vergonzosa situación que le tocó vivir en su propio baño.

—No te disculpes. Creo que el clima parisino es bueno para propagar enfermedades. Me he engripado cinco veces desde que llegue aquí—bromeó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Hinata sonrió y asintió. Ahora los enormes ojos de ella parecían analizarlo desde abajo— Eres ... eres menos serio que tu hermano. Creo.

El gesto de "oh" se esbozó en los labios de Itachi —¿Se habían visto con Sasuke el día de la cena?. Recuerdo haber oído un grito tuyo. No me digas que mi hermano hizo algo estúpido... verás él.. él es una persona un tanto particular...

Y vaya que lo era. Ella comenzó a cambiar de colores, intentó aclarar la situación pero se vio interrumpida.

—Uchiha Itachi, lamento su espera. Debería haber pasado— la voz de la ventanilla cortó el esfuerzo para hablar que estaba haciendo la chica.

Itachi volteó hacia la ventana con una enorme sonrisa y luego hacia la muchacha— Parece que me toca y que iremos a la misma universidad. Nos vemos, Hinata.

La chica se despide con un leve gesto y se marcha a paso apresurado, la ve alejarse con la idea de que no todos los días se encontraba a alguien tan dulce y también notó el contraste que hacía con Hanabi. No se sorprendió ya que Sasuke y él mismo eran totalmente diferentes ¿no?. Bien, ahí parece estar resumido el brusco cambio de carrera de Sasuke, se dijo.

La Hyuga estaba a poca cuadras de su casa. Había acomodado los papeles en su mochila y su cabeza iba formulando pensamientos vergonzosos uno tras otro, que le habían generado la presencia de ese tal Itachi, quien era muy parecido a su hermano menor, pero totalmente amable, sonriente, cordial. Recordó las palabras en boca de "Sasuke", así parecía llamarse -crédula- sobre todo, ya que era la que más la describía a la perfección. También le hubiera agregado - _tímida_ \- o - _torpe_ \- y aunque nunca nadie se las había dicho, sabía que era lo que todos pensaban de ella. Lo molesto fue que ese chico se lo diga sin sentirse incomodo por eso. Bueno, ¿como se sentiría incomodo? leyó sus cuadernos, orinó prácticamente ante ella y no se molestó al descubrirlo luego, casi encendió un cigarro dentro del baño y ¡vió su seno!. La vergüenza le hizo querer despegarse de ese recuerdo y apretó su bufanda azul mal enroscada junto a su enrojecido rostro. Mientras esperaba en la esquina para poder cruzar de calle, un ruido extraño la sobresaltó y giró para sentirse encandilada por una luz momentánea e inedita, ya que era plena mañana. Para afrontar la ventisca fría cerró su saco y observó las ventanas del tercer piso de una casa, alguien parecía moverse allí.

Se dijo que estaba alucinando y retomó su marcha, dos cuadras delante vivía ella.


	3. Foncé

_Mirándola pasear por la noche, tan blanca._

 _Preguntándome, ¿Por qué es solamente después de la oscuridad?_

 **Capitulo 3:** _Foncé._

Las manos de Hinata estaban temblando y las llevó a su pecho que no paraba de palpitar. Intentaba controlarse. Intentaba calmarse. En en uno de los habitáculos del baño del instituto, sentada sobre la tapa de inodoro, tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta frente a ella, llena de inscripciones hechas con borra tinta y fibras. Había declaraciones de amor, símbolos de bandas de preferencia o insultos aberrantes.

Realmente no los leía.

Todavía resonaba en su cabeza el ruido que hizo la mochila de Sasuke Uchiha al colisionar contra la silla en la otra punta del salón de clase cuando ingresó ese mediodía. Vestía una chaqueta negra cerrada que le tapaba el cuello, unos jeans oscuros sueltos y había provocado un revuelo entre el publico femenino dentro y fuera del instituto. El intentaba hacerse el desentendido e ignorar la sensación que, seguramente sabia, provocaba en todas. Sakura se había parado sobre la mesa para intentar deleitarse con él otra vez, ella ya lo había visto ingresar al instituto más temprano, pero ahora la muchedumbre, que él intentaba segregar con auriculares, no le permitía verlo con claridad. Hinata en cambio supo de él cuando escuchó el alboroto en el salón y lo vio tomar asiento en el banco. Los cabellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaron, el corazón le comenzó a palpitar.

Todos hablaban de su aspecto físico y de su forma de vestir, sobre todo del curioso guante oscuro que llevaba en una mano.

Lo supo: era el mismo chico que había invadido su baño. El gesto soberbio e indiferente. El cabello tan oscuro y revuelto. Esos ojos que la habían visto en condiciones intimas. La situación era imperdonable.

La clase transcurrió sin mayores alborotos. Sakura volteaba a cada instante hacia atrás. Hinata simulaba leer un libro y entre la portada y la contratapa escondía la cabeza como si se hubiera convertido en un avestruz. Lo bueno era que el Uchiha no la había visto, lo malo es que lo sentía enterrado en la nuca. Experimentó aquella dos horas como si una tarántula estaría pendiendo del techo y en cualquier momento descendería lenta y sigilosamente hasta rozarle son sus patas el cuello. Fue escalofriante.

El timbre del recreo finalmente aniquiló la tensión que aumentaba con el correr de los segundos.

—¡Es jodidamente hermoso!— Hinata se sobresaltó. La voz estrepitosa de Sakura la volvió a la realidad del baño. Apenas sonó el timbre y vio al chico desaparecer del salón primero, corrió hasta el baño y se encerró. Sakura la siguió con paz, ella estaba acostumbrada a los arrebatos de su amiga, a veces por motivos banales. La esperó colocándose brillo labial frente al espejo —¡Como el infierno!— remató entre risas.

—No ... no preste mucha atención— explicó intentando simular su completo trance. Todo lo que ese chico representaba para ella era la humillación y la vergüenza. Jamás contaría a nadie lo que paso en su baño.

Sakura apoyó su mochila en el lavatorio y ahí abrió un cierre para sacar un pequeño estuche —¿Te sientes bien?.

—Solo... solo es que no dormí bien. Me quedé... leyendo— mintió mientras se alisaba la pollera y salía de su escondite.

—¿Que leías?— volvió a indagar mientras apretaba los labios varias veces para unificar el labial.

Hinata comenzó a divagar — Yo ... no... el ... jinet ... solita... el llanero sin cabeza— completó con voz ridícula.

—El llanero sin cabeza— repitió alzando las cejas y mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Es ... nuevo ... es una parodia de...

—Esta bien, Hina— interrumpió con la mochila al hombro y estudiándola con ojos aburridos. —Mírate, estas pálida.

—Soy pal...¡Ah!— exclamó la Hyuga cuando Sakura la tomó de una de sus mejillas y se le acercó al rostro a poco centímetros. Hinata notó como la muchacha volvía a sacar su labial y lo destapaba con los dientes, sin soltarla.

—Déjame ponerte un poco de brillo.

—Esta bien Sakura, estoy bien así— aclaró con voz extraña producto de la presión que le estaban ejerciendo sobre sus mejillas.

—Ahora haz así— le indicó apretando sus labios reiteradas veces, Hinata le copió y el producto pegajoso desbordó de sus comisuras.

—Pero mira que labios tan carnosos tienes— bromeó saliendo del baño.

Hinata se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga y dejó su vista en el suelo, miraba las baldosas moverse mientras las voces del hacinado pasillo la rodeaban. Con el dedo indice se concentró en limpiar el resto de labial que sobresalía de su boca. Entonces presintió a alguien aproximarse y se topó con una remera negra en cuyas inscripciones amarillas y rojizas se leía " _From Dusk Till Down_ " las que reconoció como el nombre de una película. Con el dedo aun en la boca, elevó aun más su rostro para ver de quien se trataba, ya que parecía alguien mucho mas alto que ella, y pedirle el respectivo perdón por toparse en su camino. Entonces quedó frente a ese famoso rostro conocido: el de Sasuke Uchiha. Se le congeló la sangre. Esta vez llevaba la campera abierta y la capucha sobre su cabeza, aun permanecía con los auriculares. Estaba frente a ella y la miró por un segundo, Hinata se mantuvo petrificada y él regresó la mirada al horizonte, la esquivó y siguió su trayecto. Ella lo observó desaparecer con su mochila y su capucha entre la multitud, dejando una estela de misterio tras él. Nadie lo noto a pesar de que era muy alto, estaba muy bien camuflado.

Después de un largo instante de observar el lugar por donde el transitó, aun con su dedo en la boca, sonrió. Él no la había reconocido. Se había olvidado de ella como lo hacían todos. Apretó los labios contenta y decidió que era un gran momento para leer un libro. Se encaminó al bosquecito del predio de la institución donde siempre acostumbraba a leer. No había nada de que preocuparse. Pero primero lo primero, Sakura se ha ido olvidandola atrás. Comenzó a correr.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke había tenido un primer día de clases pésimo. Hasta en otro continente las mujeres eran una jodida molestia fastidiosa, una puta maldición. Pero más allá de los gritos, los tirones y las preguntas descaradas; el mantenerse lejos de Itachi por unas horas y fastidiar a su padre con una fácil carrera inapropiada, era divertido. El instituto en sí no le parecía mal, era amplio, era limpio, los profesores se mantenían indiferentes y había buenos lugares donde fumar un cigarro sin que nadie lo estorbe, como bajo ese árbol donde se encontraba.

Cambiaba la música de su reproductor cuando _-When you cry-_ fue una buena opción _._ Tomó un cigarro que colocó entre sus labios mientras observaba, con la cabeza recostada en la corteza, la nada misma. Estaba a punto de encenderlo pero la llama nunca llegó a tocar algo. Es que Hinata Hyuga venía caminando para acomodarse en uno de los bancos de madera y lo hizo justo bajo un rayo de sol que atravesaba las sombras de la frondosidad. Abrió un libro. Sasuke permaneció mirándola mientras, con aun la cabeza recostada, finalmente encendió su cigarro. Claramente no podía leer la portada del libro, pero se encontró con algo mucho más interesante: las piernas de la Hyuga que estaban de lado. Las estudió con ojos penetrantes desde el fino tobillo que sobresalía de su zapatilla hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla donde la pollera ocultaba un resto oscuro que lo hizo alzar una ceja.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. No se había olvidado ni por un minuto de ella. La perfecta Hyuga mayor del clan feliz, supo por Hiashi donde estudiaría. Hoy la había vuelto a ver después de su primer encuentro. Ella era tan ingenuamente transparente que le demostró todo tipo de nervios durante las veces que la cruzó. Eso le había provocado una sensación muy divertida, y hacia tanto que no se divertía... Por eso, para hacer las cosas mas interesantes la ignoró como si nunca en su vida la hubiera visto. Y ahora ella se encontraba allí, sentada a pocos metros de distancia de él, sumida en un mundo irreal. Un mechón se le cayó de la oreja y ella delicadamente volvió a colocarlo en su lugar. Él apartó el cigarro de su boca y volvió a sonreír mientras el humo escapaba de sus impecables dientes.

Hinata no podía ver a Sasuke, que se camuflaba perfectamente entre las sombras. Pero él si, él la estudiaba sin inhibiciones desde su confortable posición, con ojos burlones y una media sonrisa altanera. Casi pudo sentir el mismo aroma que sintió en aquel baño. Un aroma adictivo. Pronto la música se le cortó y eso lo fastidió por un instante, tomó su celular para volver a activar el reproductor.

Quedó prendido de su móvil y el rostro de Itachi apareció en sus recuerdos:

 _Hacía exactamente una semana, él se encontraba recostado en su cama luego de bañarse, observaba el techo sumido en sus pensamientos. Era la tercera vez que su hermano mayor golpeaba la puerta._

 _—_ _Entra— le ordenó mientras cerraba los ojos con total indiferencia. Itachi ingresó y se paró en la ventana, respiró aire fresco y nocturno, también sonrío pero Sasuke no leprestó atención. Hizo un recorrido de inspección por la habitación hasta encontrar la cámara fotográfica que perteneció a su madre. No la prendió, la manoseó un poco y la regresó a su sitio._

 _—_ _Hoy fui a én tuve la última entrevista— le informó y no obtuvo respuesta. Itachi sonrió y dejó algunos papeles en la mesa de noche, junto al celular de su hermano menor._

 _—¿No preguntarás como me fue?._

 _—¿Cómo te fue, Itachi? Esta incertidumbre me está matando_ _— ironizó._

 _—Ironía es que yo vaya a ser tu nuevo profesor_ _—sentenció y se marchó._

 _—Felicidades, ahora podrás controlarme a tiempo completo._

 _Luego de escucharlo abandonar su habitación y rodar los ojos, él giró la cabeza, que permanecía sobre la almohada y observó un pequeño papel sobre su celular. Estiró el brazo con rostro fruncido y pensó en que "qué carajos intenta ahora"._

 _ **Hyuga Hinata**_

 _ **0657-2354.**_

Otra vez en el bosque, frente a Hinata, persistió mirando su aparato. Había apagado la música. Ya había intentado entender y elaborado muchas teorías de como mierda Itachi había supuesto que él estaba interesado por la princesa consentida del la familia Hyuga. Sin meditarlo, abrió los contactos y descendió hasta el contacto _HINATA HYUGA_. Si, la había agendado. Permaneció observando las letras por un tiempo y abrió un mensaje. No se explicó que lo invitó a redactar:

 ***Hola Hinata.**

—Que estúpido—se dijo y no lo envió. Aunque hacía mucho que había dejado de acostarse con toda mujer que le gustase, ese mensaje simpático no era propio de su estilo. Volvió a los ojos a Hinata mientras daba otra calada honda al cigarro. Ella se encontraba en la misma posición, irradiando una paz que lo fastidiaba sin saber por qué. Borró el mensaje y activó la canción After Dark. Se recostó aun más sobre el césped y cruzó las piernas, exhaló el humo y sin dejar de mirarla volvió a teclear.

 ***Bonitas piernas.**

Sonrió de lado. El celular de la chica no tardó en sonar con un leve tintineo y ella se apresuró por sacarlo de su bolso. Sasuke la estudió hasta que ella desbloqueó el aparato. Finalmente leyó el mensaje y torció la boca. Se dispuso a teclear mientras él la observaba con ojos serios pero expectantes. El celular de Sasuke vibró interrumpiendo la música, él abrió el mensaje con el cigarro apretado en los labios.

 ***Disculpe. No guardo este numero.**

 **¿Quién es?.**

-Demasiado amable- pensó. Volvió a teclear, todavía le costaba hacerlo solamente con una sola mano. Antes utilizaba las dos. Envió y esperó a que suene el celular de ella, que lo dejó a un lado del banco, para seguir leyendo.

El móvil de Hinata volvió a sonar, con sus pupilas transparentes recorrió las letras.

 ***Son tan pálidas.**

Hinata ahora frunció las cejas y sonrió. Volvió a teclear y es Sasuke quien abrió el mensaje mientras apagaba el cigarro en el césped junto a él.

 ***¿Qué cosa?.**

—Qué torpe—rodó los ojos y escribió. Hinata sostenía el móvil en las manos.

 ***¿Qué más?. Tus piernas.**

Luego de leer, ella bajó los ojos y se estudió dichas piernas. Escribió divertida.

 ***¿Mis piernas?.**

Él se quedó observando el texto reciente de Hinata y entiendaió que ella creía que es un chiste de alguien.

Otra vez el celular de la Hyuga se encendía. Con rostro divertido pero cansado cerró el libro para dedicar más atención al mensaje.

 ***Me gustan mucho.**

Hinata rodó los ojos y Sasuke se mantuvo expectante. El celular de él vibró.

 ***¿Acaso ya pudiste comprar tu móvil nuevo, Sakura? ¡Cuanto me alegro!.**

Entonces él comprueba sus sospechas: la Hyuga piensa que es un chiste de alguna amiga. Detrás de su móvil en alto podía verla, había puesto su bolso sobre sus pantorrillas, ocultándolas, a pesar de todo estaba comenzando a desconfiar y asustarse.

Planeó alimentar el fuego.

 ***Aunque las ocultes, ya las vi.**

Vio como observaba con nerviosismo en todas direcciones, más con el sol en el rostro no distinguió más allá de los arboles frente a ella. No pudo verlo.

Sasuke carcajeó como hacía mucho no le pasaba.

 ***Esto no es gracioso.**

La princesa se había molestado. Entonces, a él, los ojos se le oscurecieron.

 ***Yo tampoco lo veo gracioso-** mintió **\- Te veo a ti, Hinata Hyuga.**

Ella ya no soltaba el aparato. Leer su nombre completo le hizo doler el estomago. Antes de guardar el libro, respondió.

 ***Ya déjame en paz.**

Él apreció una larga y negra cabellera con tintes violáceos ondularse en el viento. Le había gustado demasiado hacerla enojar, más de lo que imaginó. Redactó otro mensaje con una enorme sonrisa.

 ***¿Tan pronto te vas?**

Veía como se alejaba leyendo su celular, mirando con recelo hacía atrás. El movimiento de sus piernas lo mantuvieron un tanto hipnotizado hasta que tomó su cámara, que llevaba en la mochila. Al saber que ella había guardado el aparato en el bolso, le escribió un mensaje de despedida.

 ***Deberías responderme** \- le envió y ya no pudo parar de reír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata cenó en silencio, la comida le raspaba el estomago. Hannabi contaba algunas anécdotas de su primer día de clases y Hiashi la escuchaba atento. No se preocupó mucho por disimular su situación, de todos modos su familia no la notaria. No estaba demasiado asustada, únicamente preocupada. Mientras lavaba los platos comenzó a formular sospechas de todo tipo. Por el color de los mensajes, que leyó tres veces mas, pudo suponer que no era un chiste de Kiba o una maldad de Ino, ella ya había hecho mucho daño.

Esa tarde, luego del bosque, había comenzado a estudiar a sus compañeros. Comiendo la punta del lápiz comenzó a ver por el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana a Sasuke detrás, quien parecía concentrado en escribir. Los ojos oscuros se movían frenéticos sobre las hojas al compás de su mano derecha. Parecía ser un buen estudiante. Luego de no haberle reconocido hoy temprano ¿podría ser él?. Entonces le surgió una idea: enviar un mensaje al número en cuestión, si sonaba el celular de él, el misterio estaba resuelto.

¿Pero si no lo era?. Enviando un nuevo mensaje estaría alimentando a la persona que la estaba molestando. Bloqueó el celular y lo guardó. Prefirió no contarle nada a Sakura por el momento.

Esa noche, luego de ducharse, ingresó a su habitación y desplomó su cabeza contra la almohada. Entonces, estudiando el techo blanco comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había intentado no pensar durante el día.

¿Y si él de los mensajes era Uzumaki Naruto?.

No lo había visto durante todo el día. Sabía que concurría en el mismo instituto y lo más doloroso de todo es que lo hacía por estar cerca de Sakura, su mejor amiga, que por cierto, miraba al rubio como si este estuviese infectado de Antrax. Suspiró y se sintió avergonzada de ella misma. Jamás Naruto se interesaría en ella, siquiera la conocía realmente y de ser lo contrario, no lo imaginaba escribiéndole "Bonitas piernas". Creía que en el fondo le gustaría, pero eso no pasará. Nunca.

La luz del móvil se encendió e iluminó el techo en el que Hinata proyectaba su imaginario. Se estremeció y giró bruscamente el rostro en dirección al aparato, luego lo tomó entre sus manos que temblaban de nervios al leer el " _tienes un mensaje_ " y observar el número desconocido, que hasta esa altura se lo sabia de memoria. Dudó en abrirlo pero finalmente lo hizo y sus pupilas se dilataron al tiempo que su boca se abrió.

 ***No me dejaste concluir, Hinata. Quería que sepas que desde esta tarde, en lo único que pienso es en tomar tu pie con ambas manos y besar la punta de tus dedos. Deseo succionarlos, lamerlos uno por uno. Y besar tu empeine lentamente hasta ascender por tu tobillo y morderlo, enterrar en él toda mi dentadura. Quiero marcarte. ¿Lo permitirás?.**

Apenas terminó de leer esas letras que le aceleraron el corazón y la asustaron, le hicieron doler el estomago y temblar las piernas, llegó otro mensaje que abrió automáticamente.

 ***Acéptame, podemos pasarla bien. Solo imagina mi lengua húmeda y cálida subiendo por tu pierna mientras mis manos comienzan a alzar tu pollera.**

Luego, otro.

 ***Tu piel parece muy suave y mataría por probarla. Una vez que me sientas subir, no podrás evitarlo. Comenzarás a sentir mi respiración entre tus muslos y querrás que el tiempo se detenga para ambos, allí, en el bosque del instituto. Entonces ...**

Hinata sentía como que el móvil le quemaba en las manos y se le resbalaba, cayó sobre el acolchado revotando dos veces, las letras permanecieron en el. Su cuerpo extrañamente ardía y sus ojos picaban. Volvió a tomar el aparato y lo aventó lejos, como si estuviera maldito. Este chocó contra la pared y se desarmó. Se volvió a acostar, sabía que no pegaría un ojo en toda la noche. Estaba aterrada y confundida.

Sasuke observó su celular, que acaba de dejar sobre el escritorio y sonrió con un gesto espeluznante imaginando el rostro de la muchacha al leer toda esas barbaridades que había escrito. ¿De dónde había salido toda esa inspiración? se extrañó un segundo, la realidad era que se había endurecido mientras redactaba los mensajes imaginándose con Hinata , pero no le dio importancia, solo estaba jugando con ella.

Claramente no le iba a contestar. Guardó en el cajón una foto de la Hyuga huyendo del bosque asustada, junto a otra de ella en la calle de su casa, mirando hacia arriba, hacia la ventana de su habitación, confundida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol ya resplandecía y Hinata no había pegado un ojo. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo frente a su teléfono que se encontraba desarmado y sin batería. Se aseguró de que no esté roto, pero dudó en prenderlo. Analizó la situación una vez más y se armó de valor. No llegó ningún mensaje, suspiró tranquila y sin más, lo puso a recargar.

Llegó al instituto caminando y se enteró por una compañera que le habían suspendido la primer clase. No había visto a Sakura, ni a Naruto, tampoco a Kiba o al aterrador Sasuke. Mientras caminaba con su mochila por el pasillo sintió que cada rostro que cruzaba era sospechoso, que a esa altura cualquiera podía ser. La sensación de que alguien la estaba vigilando la entorpeció y a pasos agigantados entró a la biblioteca. No sabía porque, pero creía que allí estaba a salvo, se escurrió en entre las góndolas de libros. Allí se instaló en una mesa y volvió a sus lecturas. Se mantendría a salvo hasta la hora de su nueva cursada. Justo cuando pudo penetrar realmente en el mundo de la fantasía y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, su celular sonó y la música del timbre se le clavó como un cuchillo en la boca del estomago. Temerosa observó el numero del desconocido.

Resignada lo abrió.

 ***No dormiste bien esperando el final.**

 **¿Verdad?**

El rostro de Hinata se ruborizó y los musculos del cuerpo de le tensaron. Él estaba en lo correcto, no había podido descansar. Resignada le suplicó.

 ***Por favor basta.**

—Eres aterrador— _murmuró y al segundo el movil volvió a sonar._

 ***Mira ese rostro, es encantador.**

Hinata apretó los labios e intentó colocar un gesto neutral, sin moverse recorrió con los ojos el lugar. Había tantas estanterias con libros y recovecos oscuros. Podía estar en cualquier lado. Los vellos de la nunca y de los brazos se le erizaron mientras con una mano se aferraba a la tela de su pantalón con nerviosismo.

 ***Detente-** suplicó.

Está vez el móvil tardó en sonar y ella experimentó una mezcolanza de sentimientos que divagaban entre las ansias, el miedo y la molestia. Finalmente otro mensaje.

 ***En el fondo quisiste saber que más ocurriría, lo sé.**

Al ver que el sujeto no se detendría y al encontrarse vulnerable, Hinata dejó que una de sus emociones se apodere de ella: la molestia.

 ***Dormí perfecto.**

Otro mensaje entró en menos de medio segundo

 ***Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo.**

Ella respondió aun más furiosa, mirando con odio a su entorno. Sasuke tuvo que aguantar una carcajada para no ser descubierto.

 ***Deje de molestar.**

 ***Te ves cansada, Hinata.**

 ***Usted no me esta observando, supone cosas. No le creo**

—Vayáse a jugar con alquien más—masculló ella.

—"Usted" inclusive es respetuosa— se burló él y volvió a mirarla por el espacio que generaban dos libros mal acomodados.

 ***¿Mentiroso yo?.**

Hinata le asiente al celular mientras escribía furiosa.

 ***Esta mintiendo. Esta simulando que puede verme.**

 ***Nada mas lejos de la realidad.**

Ella apoyó, irritada, la tapa de su móvil en su mentón. No sabía que mas escribir. No había nadie cerca de ella y todo era cada vez más perturbador. Estaba especialmente preocupada por una de las gondolas a la izquierda de ella, sentía que desde allí alguien la miraba, observó con rostro preocupado en esa dirección y sin saberlo depositó sus ojos sobre Sasuke que volteó de inmediado, creyendo que lo había descubierto.

Aunque no fue así.

 ***Ya deja de poner esa cara. Me vas a volver loco-** se sinceró.

Ese ultimo mensaje la devolvió al miedo, realmente esa persona la estaba siguiendo y observandola, estaba allí. Y por más que buscara en cualquier dirección no había nada. Respondió por ultima vez y se escondió entre las hojas del libro, como el día anterior.

 ***Usted no esta aquí.**

—Estoy y estaré— aseguró y guardó su celular, comenzó a caminar con una sensación de completa satisfacción.

Hinata, asustada pero decidida cometió lo que luego juzgaría como una completa locura. Se puso de pie, con sigilo, caminó hasta donde sospechaba que la espiaba su acosador, exactamente donde se había estado ocultando Sasuke. Temblorosa y expectante estiró su mano para quitar un libro y espiar del otro lado. Podría haber visto la espalda del Uchiha partir pero un —¿Eres Hyuga Hinata?—la detuvo repentinamente y la obligó a voltear y asentir —Bien— sonrió la mujer— ¿Puedes apuntarme tu numero aquí?— le entregó una hoja. A la muchacha aun le temblaba el labio inferior. Miró a la secretaria sin comprender —.Es que accidentalmente alguien rompió tu planilla de inscripción y perdimos algunos de tus datos, entre ellos tu dirección y tu número de celular.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerró el móvil cuando este comenzó a vibrar otra vez entre sus manos. _Esa persona_ no la había molestado más desde aquella tarde en la biblioteca. Ella nunca había dejado de revisar su celular por las dudas, pero pasada una semana entendió que solo fue una broma de mal gusto y el asunto de su planilla con los datos, una casualidad.

Pero ahora que su celular sonaba anunciando una oleada de mensajes y luego de leer el primero, no pudo siquiera pensar en otra posibilidad.

Otra vez estaba ocurriendo.

Había ido a la fiesta, por Sakura que le imploró su compañía, ya que el nuevo chico Uchiha podría concurrir y su guapo hermano Itachi se lo había asegurado. Había vestido ese apretado vestido negro, por Sakura, que le aseguraba que ser tan parca la dejaría mal vista en ese tipo de eventos, sobre todo si la fiesta tenía a Naruto como anfitrión. Estaba parada sola en un rincón, por Sakura, que con la excusa de un trago jamás volvió y ahora al leer esas dos palabras - ***Ese vestido-** había entrado en pánico. Sea quien sea, existía, no era chiste y otra vez estaba cerca de ella. Se estudió en el vidrio de una ventana, entre la tenue luz que reflectaban las luces de colores. Se vio con el vestido que le prensaba los pechos y los cabellos enrulados, mucho maquillaje oscuro esfumado en sus ojos. Se sintió un payaso.

La música aturdía. Volvió en si y abrió el primero de los nuevos mensajes:

 ***No eres así de superficial. Además, todos te miran.**

Suspiró confundida y estudió su alrededor. Todos parecían abstraídos en sus bailes extraños, en las bebidas, en el otro o mismo sexo. Nadie le prestaba atención. Bajó las largas pestañas y abrió otro mensaje más:

 ***Me esta molestando que todos te miren.**

Hinata dirigió sus ojos confundidos a algún punto perdido repentinamente y de un movimiento brusco, como si así atrapara al acosador o acosadora. Corroboraba, nadie la miraba como afirmaba el mensaje.

 ***No me jodo contigo, lo hago con el resto. Detestaría la idea de saber que no soy el único para ti.**

—¿Qué locuras se supone que escribe— se indignó y apretó el celular en sus manos. Claro que no debía enojarse con ella, ella no había hecho nada. Luego reflexionó ¿le estaba respondiendo mentalmente a ese extraño desquiciado?. Se había dicho que no le respondería más, ni por textos, ni mentalmente. Se lo había prometido a si misma. Nadie la molestaría. De todos modos no detuvo el impulso de seguir leyendo sus mensajes.

 ***Me refiero, esta semana no debiste pensar en otra persona que no sea yo ¿estoy en lo cierto?.**

 **Pero ese tipo. El de cabellos rubios y cara de bobo.**

 **No deja de observarte.**

Cuando terminó de leer el texto, elevó el rostro y se chocó con su mirada. Los ojos azules puestos en ella, apoyando su codo en una columna, con camisa abierta, jeans y semblante serio, la miraba a ella, Naruto solo la miraba a ella. Conmocionada le buscó las manos donde no había mas que un vaso y una botella. Nada de celulares. Era el primero que podía descartar de su lista de probables acosadores.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze la estaba mirando y ¿le sonreía?, le sonreía con picardía. Hinata tragó en seco y le devolvió una sonrisa torpe, mientras gente cruzaba y bailaba entre ellos dos, se seguían mirando. Fue un momento increíble. Un nuevo mensaje vibró por sorpresa, antes de leerlo le dio un ultimo vistazo a Naruto, aun incredula.

 ***Si lo sigues mirando como una estúpida, lo esperaré en el baño y lo golpearé tanto que no lo reconocerás.**

Re-leyó las palabras una vez más y comenzó a sentirse mareada. Retrocedió unos pasos y trastabilló, se sostuvo de una persona que intentó tomarla por el ante brazo. El tacto le quemó. No vio quien era, corrió a toda velocidad hacía algún lugar, como desasiéndose de esa amenaza que poseía en su bolsillo. Cuando salió de la hipnosis de los ojos azules de Naruto, entró en una peor: lo imaginó muerto. Se sintió horrorizada y colisionó con Sakura, que la detuvo con gesto desentendido, por ambos hombros.

—¿Necesitas ir al baño?— le gritó para evadir la música fuerte.

—¡No!— se desesperó e intentó disimular—,al baño no.

—Okey— respondió dudosa mientras bebía de un frasco azul.

La canción _Ugly boy_ comenzaba a sonar por los alto parlantes. Hinata odiaba esa canción, le provocaba una suerte de rechazo mundano. La gente se volvió loca y la comenzó a empujar bailando, separadora de Sakura, y para empeorar la situación una especie de humo comenzó a envolverlo todo, al limite de que ella no pudo ver más que sus propias rodillas, sus manos desaparecían mientras las estiraba en la humareda interceptada por rayos de luces rojas. Recordó el baño, a Naruto desangrado y el móvil le quemó en el bolsillo.

Aspirar el humo la mareó.

 _Yo creo que es magia, creo que es magia, magia_ \- decía la canción, mientras se sentía más que perdida en las tinieblas. Retrocedió y dio de lleno con un pecho duro, el sismo del impacto le recorrió la espalda. Aterrada volteó para disculparse pero su visión solo se limitaba a una remera de la película Pulp Fiction, la actriz de la estampa reposaba en una cama con un arma y un cigarro. No veía mas que eso cuando se volvió al frente para encontrar a Sakura, pero quién estaba detrás de ella le enroscó un brazo en la cintura. La detuvo.

 _Dices que te quedarás conmigo y sé que lo harás-_ Hinata sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban y se removió apenas para evitar el brazo carcelario que la retenía.- _Pero tu cuidas de mi y me mantienes segura-_. Quiso hacer fuerza hacia adelante pero la mano libre de la persona cruzó delante de su cara y le recorrió con toda la palma el rostro hasta el cuello, y allí se detuvo, también le rozó los labios, apenas. Los labios de Hinata titiritaban, las pupilas se le habían agrandado, el corazón parecía latir en todo el cuerpo.

 _Cualquier cosa que quieras, la tendrás. Cualquier cosa, en absoluto._

El humo comenzó a disiparse y Hinata descubrió la visión de Sakura charlando acaloradamente con Naruto, ese alguien que la mantenía presa desapareció como si nunca antes hubiera existido. Ambos, Naruto y Sakura abandonaron su conversación para mirarla con rostro preocupado. Hinata no se percató de que dos lagrimas le recorrían las mejillas.

—El... humo... me dañó— se excusó sin salir de la consternación. Sin reaccionar que alguien la había envuelto una caricia maligna y embriagadora, cayendo en cuenta que Naruto y Sakura se encontraban más cercanos, y para completar el cartón: su celular sonaba.

 ***Tu piel es tan suave como imaginé.**

Había sido él.

Los vellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaron y las rodillas ya no la sostenían. El estomago le dolió y vomito todo lo que llevaba adentro, sin más, delante de Naruto que intentaba sostenerle el cabello. Como pudo Hinata se incorporó, y ante la bochornosa situación se secó la boca con el antebrazo y se echó a correr, otra vez. Buscó la salida y el celular le sonó por ultima vez. Intentó no abrirlo pero entendió que no había escapatoria de aquel problema a menos que pida ayuda. Leería los mensajes, no los borraría y le contaría todo a Sakura.

 ***¿Te sientes bien? Lo del rubio... NARUTO. Era un chiste.**

 **¿Te molestó mi caricia?.**

Aun la observaba, no podía escapar de él, conocía el nombre de Naruto. Parecía algo sobrenatural. ¿Quién era? —¡Por dios!—negó con la cabeza entre lagrimas. Finalmente él de los mensajes se había salido con la suya.

 ***Ese plan de no contestarme no te durará toda la vida. Te enamorarás de mi, Hinata** — le prometió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pisaba charcos, había lloviznado como se acostumbra por esos lados. También hacia una brisa fresca que la obligaba a abrazarse a si misma buscando un poco de calor. Temblaba por fuera y por dentro. Había sido una grandiosa estupidez ir a esa fiesta, con todo lo sucedido esos días solo se estaba exponiendo a una persona que le quería hacer daño. Y ahora, que lo pensaba, caminaba sola por una calle poco transitada, de pésima iluminación. Los vestigios de la música y los gritos de las personas que colmaban la casa de Naruto desaparecían tras ella. Era un excelente momento para que el acosador la molestase, tal vez la quiso asustar para que ella se escape y ahora tomarla para continuar. ¿Y si era un psicópata asesino?tuvo un escalofrío. El tipo que ahora sabia que era hombre, la tenia donde la quería. Justo así: sola, vulnerable, aterrada.

Escuchó un auto doblar a toda velocidad. Las ruedas emitieron un chirrido cuando frenaron justo tras ella. Hinata se estancó en el lugar, mientras veía como entre sus piernas se filtraba la luz de los faroles del vehículo. ¿Seria él? ¡la había seguido!. Cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar como si de esa manera pudiera desaparecer del lugar, escapar. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y las nauseas volvieron con inclemencia.

—¿Hinata?.

Abrió los ojos reaccionando a una voz conocida, una voz amable. Suspiró con alivio y volteó a ver a Itachi Uchiha, quien esperaba con preocupación una respuesta. Un brazo le colgaba fuera de la ventanilla.

—Yo...si... soy yo— respondió torpemente y el cambió su semblante a uno risueño.

—Veo que si. Sube, te llevamos.

Ella asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención al hecho de que solo había conversado unas pocas palabras con Itachi. En ese momento lo vio como si de un héroe mitológico que venia a salvarla se tratase. Se acomodó en la parte trasera de un lujoso auto, que olía muy bien. Música clásica francesa sonaba por el estéreo y le daba un ambiente acogedor aunque dramático. Instalada, no pudo dejar de ver su celular apoyado sobre sus piernas. ¿Cuándo seria la próxima vez que ese tipo actuara?. La vigilaba, ¿la seguía?. La había tocado ¿iría mas lejos?. Debería llamar a la policía, debería primero hablar con Sakura.

—También nos fuimos temprano. A estas horas ya me sentía cansado y de Sasuke, mejor ni hablemos de Sasuke.

Elevó los ojos y su mirada se encontró con una negra muy profunda que la estudiaba por el retrovisor. Allí estaba, en el asiento del acompañante, y ella no lo había notado. Él la miraba con gesto aburrido y desinteresado, ese que llevaba la mayor parte del día. El mismo gesto con el que la había visto desnuda ... desvió los ojos para la ventana, entre sonrojada y perturbada, después volvió a Sasuke que ya no la miraba más e iba de los más cómodo recostado en el asiento. Llevaba una campera de cuero oscura y cerrada. Desde su lugar, Hinata podía olfatear un delicioso perfume. No sabía de cual de los dos hermanos.

—¿Una mala noche?— quiso saber Itachi, mientras doblaba en la esquina de un parque poco iluminado. Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que no hubiera sido gracioso pasar por allí sola, podría estar cerca del acosador. Tuvo suerte de encontrarse con los hermanos veinte minutos después de salir corriendo como una demente.

—Algo... así— se limitó a responder. No era muy apropiado decirle que un loco la acosaba por mensajes de texto, la vigilaba y ahora se había animado a más. Además de que había vomitado adelante de Naruto. Naruto.. ahora que lo pensaba él le había sonreído. Y el demonio acosador lo había amenazado de muerte.

—¿Pudo haber mejores?— rió Itachi —. Casi te caes sobre mí en algún momento de la noche, pero te sostuve por el antebrazo, aun así desapareciste entre la gente. Luego te volví a ver corriendo como un demonio hasta la puerta. Más tarde nos íbamos con Sasuke, así que le dije de buscarte, pensé que estabas ebria y bien, estas fresca como una lechuga—le sonrió por el retrovisor y volvió al volante mientras frenaba en un semáforo —,debo reconocer que fue estúpido pensar que alguien como tu se embriagaría.

¿Alguien como ella?. ¿La había visto?. Ella siquiera los recuerda en la fiesta. Se miró —Estoy vestida como una... tonta— murmuró. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que había pensando en voz alta.

Sasuke permanecía en su plan de ignorar a todos. _Ne me quitte pas_ sonaba mientras atravesaban una avenida llena de arboles de jacarandá, de los que las flores violetas llovían debido a una ventisca que se había elevado, son flores muy vulnerables y caían mucha facilidad. Una tormenta era inminente, el cielo amanecido se volvía gris, las luces de la calle se rehusaban a apagarse.

—¿No es tu estilo, eh?—él mayor otra vez se dirigía a ella a través del retrovisor.

Ella negó con la cabeza. El auto frenó en una estación de servicio. Itachi caminaba los metros que lo separaban del local, tenia una coleta baja, una camisa verde militar y unos jeans negros apretados, se movía con elegancia, era muy alto, más que su hermano. Dos chicas preciosas que parecían venir de alguna que otra fiesta nocturna lo saludaron con evidente coquetería y el les respondió con un cortés movimiento de cabeza y una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Ahora que pensaba en lo poco que le costaba a Itachi regalar sonrisas, recordaba que estaba sola en el auto con el inexpresivo Sasuke Uchiha, quien si apenas pestañeaba era mucho pedir. Su silencio no era solamente incomodo, era humillante. Sasuke, en su primer semana de clases, actuaba como si no hubiera absolutamente nadie más que él. _Mon dieu_ , del disco de Edith Piaf llegaba a su éxtasis.

Ella se dispuso a buscar algo para entretenerse e ignorar al sombrío Uchiha menor, que le había leído los cuadernos privados y visto los senos. Y además, parecía no recordarlo.

Una pareja jugeteaba detrás de un árbol, él con una camisa manchada de bebida y ella descalza con los tacos en las manos, desarreglada. Se pisaban los pies, parecía que el ganador era quien lograba apretar los dos pies de su contrincante con los suyos. Las carcajadas de ella llegaban hasta el auto. Hinata sonrió por primera vez en la noche, aunque ya amanecía. Luego el chico la tomó por la cintura a la muchacha y la restregó contra el árbol, le besó la boca con violencia mientras le recorría con las manos las cintura. Ella lo abrazaba por la nunca. La Hyuga recordó algunos mensajes de texto y se sonrojó, dejó de observar. Cuando volteó la cabeza un pañuelo yacía frente a ella, Sasuke se lo ofrecía con desinterés. Ahora pudo notar que él tenia el labio inferior con una herida importante, estaba algo hinchado. No se animó a preguntar que había ocurrido. Dubitativa tomó el pañuelo y él se volvió a su posición. Siguió observando la tela sin entender, entonces le oyó hablar:

—Límpiate— a los oídos de la Hyuga sonó como una orden severa.

—Lo... mancharé.

—Lo único manchado aquí es tu rostro.

Hinata se miró en el reflejo del vidrio y descubrió dos caminos negros que nacían de sus ojos y se extendían por sus mejillas. ¿Anduvo así todo el viaje?. Sin dudarlo comenzó a quitarse todo ese maquillaje, delineador, sombra y pestanina —Lo lavaré y se lo devolveré en clase—le anunció mientras seguía frotando su rostro.

Sasuke volvió a observarla a través del espejo —Deberías dejarlo así.

—No, claro que no. Uchiha-san, le lavaré el pañuelo ...

—No me refería al pañuelo.

Cuándo ella elevó la vista para intentar entender lo que creyó entender, Itachi ascendía con una bolsa y Sasuke cambiaba de canción en el estéreo. Heart Shaped Glasses, una canción demasiado perturbadora.

—Bien. Disculpen la demora.

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, rara vez Itachi se limitaba a hacer algún comentario. A Hinata ahora le quemaban dos objetos en las manos, su celular y un pañuelo manchado. Los dedos de Sasuke se chocaban en su rodilla al ritmo de la música. Cigarros Red Apple reposaban en la guantera. ¿De donde conocía esa marca?.

Frenaron en la puerta del hogar de Hinata cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia se dejaron caer libremente a la tierra—.Nada mejor que dormir con lluvia— opinó Itachi estirándose.

—Estoy ... muy agradecida— la muchacha hizo una clara reverencia con su cabeza junto a la ventanilla del conductor.

—No vuelvas a irte sola Hinata, es peligroso— le explicó Itachi mientras hurgaba en la bolsa de comprar—,y no hay de qué— le extendió un chocolate enorme, de los que llevaban trozos de galletas.

Hinata dudó en tomarlo e Itachi la incentivó moviendolo —También va de parte de Sasuke, aunque no lo exprese— puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa. Hinata observó a Sasuke que apoyado sobre el codo miraba al frente. Tomó el chocolate, volvió a agradecer y ante el frío contacto con las gotas de lluvia se echó a correr hasta la puerta desde donde saludo amistosamente.

 _Yo podría clavarme a ti, y tu a mi también._

—Qué es esa letra, Sasuke. Apaga a Manson, es monstruoso.

.

.

.

Ya dentro de la calidez del hogar, dejó sus zapatos a un lado y subió a trote por las escaleras, su vestido se elevó y si hubiera alguien abajo le hubiera visto unas infantiles bragas violetas. Las mismas que Sasuke estudió minutos antes cuando ella corrió inocentemente hasta la puerta. Hinata se desnudó y se sumergió bajo el agua cálida hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente libre de olores, antros y maquillaje. Se desenredó el cabello con aceite de almendras hasta que quedó lo suficientemente lacio, se colocó una remera enorme de su primo Neji que utilizaba hacía años para dormir y por ultimo pasó crema en sus piernas.

 _Bonitas piernas._

Intentó no pensar. Afuera llovía como si nunca más fuera a salir el sol. Se tapó hasta el cuello y comenzó a comer el chocolate de a trocitos que recortaba con la mano. Itachi, y Sasuke a su modo habían sido geniales con ella. Entonces entendió, que a pesar del horror del accidente de su baño, no había nada que temer del Uchiha menor, únicamente su estoicismo y su poco interés por todo.

 _Deberías dejarlo así._

Hinata alzó las cejas y se estiró hacia el costado de su cama para hurgar en su cartera, que había dejado a un lado, la abrió y rescató el pañuelo manchado con lagrimas y maquillaje. ¿Sasuke se había referido a su rostro?. ¿Intentó decirle que no necesitaba usar maquillaje?. Mordisqueó otro trozo de chocolate y el sabor le colmó los sentidos. Sobre el pañuelo blanco, que no dejaba de estudiar, apareció la sonrisa de Naruto. No lo había olvidado ni por un segundo, pero fueron tantas emociones juntas que no podía pensarlas con claridad. El celular vibró en la cartera y Hinata sintió atragantarse.

Buscó resignada y dudó en abrirlo. Finalmente lo abrió pero no lo leyó, se tapó el rostro con al sabana y comenzó a bajarla lentamente:

 ***Que descanses. Por cierto, bonitas bragas violetas.**

No entendió y cerró el celular con odio. Se recostó, enfurecida, de lado. Ese demonio la dejaría de molestar, porque mañana tomaría armas. Empezaría por hablar y luego cambiar el numero. Estaba motivada. Además, ahora sabia que si esa persona seguía molestándola por mensajes de texto, podría recurrir a Itachi o Sasuke, que la ayudarían, como esa noche.

Mientras evaluaba posibilidades se detuvo en el vestido que utilizó en franco abandono en el suelo del su baño abierto y tragó en seco al ver el color de las bragas que había usado: eran violetas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Naruto me preguntó por ti—anunció Sakura casi poniéndose de pie. Todos los comensales de las mesas de alrededor la observaron. Hinata se sonrojó, primero por la noticia que le removió el corazón y luego por la enorme atención que Sakura había provocado en el entorno. Asintió bebiendo por un sorberte un licuado de frutilla.

La tarde calentaba y los bares parisinos eran la perdición de todo citadino. Estaban en " _Mermelada_ " que extrañamente tenia un nombre español y estaba bien ambientado, con muebles rústicos blancos y cortinas estampadas, ellas se encontraban en una vereda. Había otros muchísimos bares colmados de gente a su alrededor.

—Te ha visto en la fiesta que dio en su casa.

Hinata recordó la sonrisa del rubio y sonrió para si —Tal vez .. fue para darte celos.

Sakura dio una palmada en la mesa —¡Nada de eso!— estaba emocionada porque parecía que Naruto finalmente la dejaría en paz —.Te ha visto. Le has gustado, lo sé. ¿Cómo no gustarle? ¡Estabas hermosa!

 _Me esta molestando que todos te miren._ Bebió más de su trago.

—¿Está pasando algo que yo no sepa?— Hinata negó dudosa —.Deberías estar emocionada, sonrojada y al borde del desmayo. Te conozco.

La Hyuga se alzó de hombros.

—Te perdoné que seas amiga de los sexys hermanos Uchiha y que hayan ido a tu casa y tu me lo hayas confesado mucho tiempo después—inquirió con un dedo acusador, mientras mecía la cintura en su falda blanca.

—Yo no los vi ese día, estaba enferma... y no soy amiga. Además sólo pasó una semana...—se excusó.

—Si no fueras amiga no te hubieran llevado a tu casa. Y ni siquiera me esperaste— reprochó de nueva cuenta con un falso gesto triste.

—Estabas ocupada ...— Hinata no lo quiso decir con ironía, pero así sonó—.Además Sasuke... parece una momia... no sé que le ves.

—¡Si es así, me hago Cleopatra!— se exasperó Sakura, pero luego sonrió, porque sabe que en Hinata no hay maldad— Y cielo santo Itachi... En fin. Escupelo, vamos.

La muchacha sacó su móvil y antes de entregárselo a Sakura que tenia un espasmódico gesto de confusión, le dijo— Promete que no harás alboroto, ni dirás nada sin que yo lo.. apruebe — el gesto de desentendimiento fue en aumento, sin embargo asintió. Hinata le entregó el móvil —Pensé que había borrado los primeros mensajes, pero quedaron archivados. Solo respondí al inicio...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi no lo había convencido de ir a la fiesta, aunque eso era lo su hermano creía. Él había ido porque tal vez sería una buena ocasión para joder a la Hyuga. Las escuchó en el salón la semana pasada: la de cabellos tenidos, con voz fastidiosa, enumeraba las cosas que harían en la casa de Naruto, y luego de mencionar esa palabra "Naruto" la Hyuga pareció ser iluminada por un rayo de luz. ¿Quién carajos era Naruto?. Se puso los auriculares y se retiró antes que sonara el timbre de la salida.

Y ahora estaba ahí. La música era terrible y había demasiadas personas. La casa era enorme, tan así que la sala de estar era la pista principal, y el balcón, donde él estaba recostado, era una pista de música electrónica improvisada en un pasillo donde desde se podía ver dicha pista principal y la cabeza de todos los que estaban allí. La decoración del lugar era demasiado surrealista y dejaba ver la excentricidad y el gran capital de los dueños.

Itachi le había robado los cigarros otra vez para obligarlo a ir. Tonto, él hubiera ido de todas formas. Aun así se estaba cabreando por que no se los devolvía —¿De quién es la casa?.

—Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto, repitió el nombre en su mente. Hinata suspiraba por un millonario, con mal gusto. Clásico de zorras —Uzumaki Namikaze. Doble apellido. Se debe limpiar el culo con dolares— opinó con sorna.

—Dolares, Yenes, Euros, Pesos, lo que le plazca ese día.

—¿Me darás mis cigarros? o estas planeando una nueva extorsión.

Itachi rió —Los olvidé en la guantera.

—Era de esperarse— se limitó a decir y se fue. Comenzó a caminar por la pista cuando la canción Bassin de Yelle llegaba a su esplendor —.Que mierda escuchan estos franceses— murmuró, cuando encontró a un chico muy bronceado y orgulloso de sus músculos, ya que usaba una musculosa muy pronunciada, bailando ridículamente al ritmo de la música. Sasuke sonrió con sarcasmo, parecía un tarado, pero tenia cigarros. Se acercó y le hizo una seña con su encendedor. El tipo le mostró sus colmillos y le dio dos. Sasuke decidió que le caía bien. Encendió uno para él y extendió la llama para que Kiba encendiera el suyo.

—Uchiha Sasuke, el más nombrado del instituto.

—Así parece— respondió mientras ambos se apoyaban en la baranda del balcón.

—Viejo, daría mi vida por tener esa atención con las mujeres.

—Es una molestia, créeme— le aseguró.

Kiba analizó al famoso y tan nombrado últimamente Uchiha, era totalmente diferente a los chicos del lugar. Era más alto que él, se vestía como un emo con estilo y no abandonaba su aspecto de tipo estoico y rebelde ni por un segundo. Tal vez mañana iría a comprarse una chaqueta de cuero negro. ¿Que opinaría la hermana de Hinata?.

La música se cortó y pareció iniciarse un intervalo que Sasuke tildó de antiguo y la canción Feel Good Inc comenzó a sonar —Buena música al fin—opinó.

—Los forasteros no acostumbran a nuestros ritmos— se burló.

Sasuke asintió aburrido mientras analizaba las cabezas de los desentendidos que no sabían como manejar la canción en la pista. Bailaban pésimo. Avistó una cabeza rosada que se movía entre el resto. Haruno Sakura, era ella. Entonces hizo una rápida deducción: si Sakura estaba allí, también estaba...

 _Love forever love is free_  
 _Let's turn forever you and me._

La buscó con ojos desesperados. La detectó en un rincón, sola e incomoda. Lucia un vestido apretado que nunca hubiera elegido por si misma, estaba demasiado maquillada y tenia unas ondas poco naturales en el cabello. Se aferraba a un vaso como un naufrago a un tronco. Haruno era autora de esa atrocidad y la había dejado sola, quería escupirle el vaso desde allí arriba. Todos los hombres del lugar miraban a Hinata como si quisieran saltarle a la yugular. Sintió enfado, odio y recordó además que ella ya no respondía sus mensajes y que solo tenia ojos para el dineral de Uzumaki. Tomó el celular y comenzó a escribir. El tipo bronceado se había retirado y él podía torturar, desde la oscuridad, a la Hyuga.

Un tipo rubio, algo borracho o tal vez drogado la miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a comerla. Quiso cortarle la garganta. Tecleó. Se cabreo más cuando vio que la Hyuga no solo no contestaba, si no que le devolvía la sonrisa a aquel idiota. ¿Quién mierda era?. Le envió otro mensaje y la vio correr.

Río para sí —Esto puede ser divertido— se dijo y se lanzó a la pista de abajo.

La vio hablando con Sakura cuando un humo espeso los envolvió. Era la oportunidad. Se le acercó y la tomó de atrás, le acarició lentamente el rostro y le rozó los labios entreabiertos con el indice. La sintió temblar de horror bajo él, mientras un retorcido tema de Die Antwoord sonaba. Hinata era suave, delicada y una muy jodida mosquita muerta. Cuando el humo se dispersó el desapareció y caminó orgulloso de su maldad a la otra punta de la pista. La había dejado aterrada, tenia la certeza y se lo merecía por desear a alguien por su fortuna.

Estaba bebiendo un trago y disfrutando de su victoria cuando escribió un mensaje nuevo para Hinata. Rió y sintió como alguien lo tomaba de su campera abierta y lo sacudía hasta la pista. Casi por instinto lo empujó para separarse. No entendía la situación, pero reconoció que el idiota que lo había tomado era el rubio borracho que miraba con deseo a la Hyuga. Lo amenazaba con los ojos y apretaba los dientes. Sasuke lo miraba aburrido pero sin abandonar la defensa.

—Ya basta, Naruto— Sasuke detectó el tipo con el que había compartido un cigarro, lucia preocupado.

Así que el rubio con cara de estúpido frente a él era el famoso y adinerado Naruto. Por el que Hinata moría. ¿Le gustaba con esa cara de tarado y todo?.

—Si te metes con Sakura, te deformaré el rostro bonito que levas a golpes.

Sasuke rió, que irónico. Un momento ¿Qué? ¿Haruno? ¿Estaba demente? ¿Que droga le hizo pensar algo así?. Luego de la risotada de Sasuke, intercambiaron golpes y una oleada de gente se les encimó.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha, fueron el comentario de la noche, y serían el rumor de la semana.

—Desde que naciste y gritabas como un loco para que las tías te dejen dormir en la cuna y no te molesten, supe que ibas a ser un tipo odioso y problemático. Padre ha hecho lo imposible para que cambies. ¿Por qué piensas que vivimos aquí?— le había reprochado Itachi en el auto, con los ojos puestos en el labio partido de Sasuke —.Lo que natura no da, salamanca no presta.

—No uses dichos de viejo, Itachi. Me das vergüenza.

—¿Esa no es Hinata Hyuga? La vi irse corriendo hace menos de media hora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El rostro de Sakura se iba deformando a medida que abría nuevos mensajes, se mordía una de las uñas, parecía preocupada y sus ojos verdes reflectaban impresión —¿Quién crees que sea?.

—No tengo ... idea.

—No estés asustada—suspiró—.Lo resolveremos. Le cortaré los testiculos, te lo juro. A quién sea.

Hinata asintió impresionada.

—¿Por qué dice que tu piel es suave?. ¿Te tocó?

—En... la fiesta.

—¡¿Qué?!...— otra vez se estaba poniendo de pie exasperada— ¿Dónde te tocó? ¿No le viste el rostro?

—El rostro y el cuello. Había humo— explicó negando—mucho.

Sakura se tomó la cabeza. Una lluvia de arrepentimientos le cayó como un balde de agua fría —Dios mio Hinata, por eso fue que vomitaste— al recordar la escenita asquerosa que se montó delante de Naruto, Hinata agachó la cabeza. Si realmente él estaba interesado en ella, era exactamente eso, estaba, en tiempo pasado —.Nunca más te dejaré sola.

—Esta bien, Sakura— la mano de Hinata reptó por la mesa hasta tomar la de Sakura y apretarla —.Como ibas a saberlo. Tu me llevaste a la fiesta con la mejor intención. Y tampoco soy una niña pequeña.

Sin soltar la mano de su amiga, Sakura, colocó la otra en su mentón y tomo asiento para reflexionar. Alguien se estaba metiendo con la chica mas inocente y bondadosa del mundo, alguien muy oscuro. Ella encontraría a ese alguien y lo aplastaría como a un gusano.

¿Quién sería? ¿Quienes morían por Hinata?.

Sai... pero no, Sai ya había hecho demasiado daño como para atreverse a tal cosa. Kiba, Kiba menos. Kiba es su mejor amigo y sospechaba que estaba enamorado de la hermana menor de Hinata. Y ahora el nuevo pretendiente ...o al menos había estado interesado por ella anoche... Naruto ... el acosador ... de Naruto. —¿Tu no crees que sea? —estaba por esbozar su teoría cuando las pupilas se le dilataron en dirección a la calle. Caminando venían Sasuke, con una camisa azul que contrastaba con su piel, a su lado ¿Kiba? con anteojos de sol y una resplandeciente sonrisa, y por último nadie más ni nadie menos que —.Naruto...

Hinata volteó rápidamente y vio al trío aproximarse. Estaba casi o mas descolocada que Sakura. Habia escuchado los chismes atenta: la noche anterior, en la fiesta, por motivos que se desconocían Naruto y Sasuke habían terminado a los golpes en el suelo, y de ahí pudo relacionar la herida del labio del Uchiha. Pero ahora venían juntos y aunque Sasuke permanecía con su clásico gesto neutral, no parecía incomodo. De todas formas, Hinata alzó una ceja, no había posibilidad que esos dos tengan algo que ver. Eran agua y aceite.

—¡Hinata!— saludó Kiba y la chica volvió su vista al frente, aferró con ambas manos el vaso y bebió.

—Esa camisa le queda ... mon dieu, Sasuke...— opinó Sakura con una sonrisa dibujada.—Es nuestro día de suerte, vienen para esta mesa.

Kiba corrió la silla junto a Hinata y se acomodó, al frente Naruto y Sasuke junto a Sakura que comenzó a sonrojarse levemente. La valiente y avasalladora Sakura se sonrojaba.

—¿Como está tu ojo?— preguntó Haruno para romper el hielo del silencio estoico de Sasuke, que había tomado la carta del menú y la repasaba.

Naruto se frotó la venda, por debajo de esta se distinguía la piel violácea e hinchada. Hinata aun seguía sin explicarse la situación de amistad entre dos personas que casi se arrancan muelen a golpes.

 _Si lo sigues mirando como una estúpida, lo esperaré en el baño y lo golpearé tanto que no lo reconocerás._

—Mejorando, Sakura-chan— rió con alegría.

—¿Y como es qué...?— hizo un gesto moviendo su rosada cabellera, señalando a Sasuke sin que él lo notase.

—El golpe que le dio Sasuke fue tan certero, que apenas despertó del desmayo, Naruto lo rastreó por toda la ciudad para felicitarlo— explicó Kiba con gesto resignado—. Nadie nunca lo había vencido en una pelea mano a mano.

A Sakura y Hinata casi se les cae la mandíbula.

—Este bastardo es un excelente luchador. Lo hubiera buscado hasta sobre el arco del triunfo para que me enseñe a golpear así. Aunque no es muy conversador que digamos— exclamó entre risas. Sasuke seguía leyendo. Naruto ahora clavó los ojos azules en Hinata y le sonrió sin escrúpulos —Hola Hinata.

La aludida casi se atraganta con el sorbete. No solo la miraba como sugiriendo -algo- sino que la había llamado por su nombre con un extraño timbre en la voz.

Un brillo malicioso surgió en los ojos de Sakura, era la oportunidad exacta para quitar de encima a ese bodoque rubio y hacer feliz a su amiga ... pero había algo que no estaba bien y era que cualquiera de esos tres, inclusive el irresistible Sasuke, podía ser el tipo de los mensajes. Tragó en seco pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera el ultimo.

—¿Cómo estas, Na...Naruto?— respondió sonrojada.

—¡Pero si eres demasiado tierna!— exclamó entre risas. Kiba alzó una ceja y Sasuke comenzó a estudiar a Hinata que ahora si lucia como Hinata, tenia un vestido suelto de tela fina y floreada, su cabello pesado caía sobre su piel haciendo contraste, apenas se podía ver el inicio de su escote y sus labios estaban coloreados por la bebida. Lucia angelical y se sonrojaba por las estupideces de Naruto. La odió profundamente.

—Oigan. Oigan. Oigan— interrumpió Sakura—.Naruto, estoy encantadisima de presentarte a Hinata. Pero antes hay algo que deben oír. Los tres.

Hinata amagó a decir algo y los ojos oscuros de Sasuke que la analizaban, la frenaron. Volvió su vista a la mesa. _Deberías dejarlo así_. La voz de él le inundó la mente.

—Hay alguien, no se quién es y por eso es muy afortunado. Sólo se que es un hombre y esta haciendo algo que me molesta mucho y a Hinata también. Si me entero su identidad, que se despida de su futura paternidad.

—¿Haciendo qué?— preguntó Kiba con seriedad.

—¿Que van a pedir?— la moza se había aproximado a la mesa y dejó a Sakura boqueando. Sasuke intentó permanecer lo mas ajeno que pudo y Hinata pensó que le tendría que haber hecho firmar un contrato de confidencialidad a su mejor amiga.

—Una hamburguesa completa, papas con aderezo. La hamburguesa, que lleve todo lo que haya— se apresuró Uzumaki hambriento.

—Ensalada, gracias— ordenó Kiba.

—¿Ensalada? ¿Qué?— se burló Naruto.

—¿Crees que después de todo lo bebido ayer puedo comer algo?.

—Una cerveza. Past Blue Ribbon. Otra marca no— todos clavaron los ojos en Sasuke. ¿Podía seguir bebiendo?. La chica que tomaba el pedido parecía nerviosa ante la presencia de Uchiha.

—¿No comerás otra cosa, bastardo?.

—Sakura, sé clara. ¿Que ocurre con Hinata?— quiso saber Kiba, preocupado.

—Nada, olvídalo, tonterías— afirmó. Eso fue suficiente, ya había lanzado la advertencia, si alguno de ellos tres era el acosador ya había captado la amenaza.

—Hinata— Naruto se cruzó de brazos —¿Vendrías a mi piscina el sábado por la tarde? se acaba el verano y ...

—Y estamos todos invitados— corrigió Kiba. Ya molesto del coqueterio incesante de Naruto, su plan era demasiado eviente.

—En...cantada.

Sasuke sintió un fuego voraz consumirlo por dentro. Le dolió el hombro, recordó a su madre, extrañó a su guitarra y a su motocicleta. Sintió ira por Hinata, por hacerse la inocente y santa y acceder con tanta facilidad a la invitación de aquel estúpido que había soportado durante todo el día solo para verla a ella. Estúpida Hyuga, y maldita sea con ese vestido que le quedaba increíble. Se estaba volviendo loco desde que llegó y no iba a poder evitar más. Lo peor de todo es que no podía mandarle un mensaje porque estaba frente a ella y seria evidente, más con la estúpida de Haruno sospechando, esa si que era más despierta que Hinata y le arruinaría los momentos de diversión si se enterase.

Se excusó para ir al baño y se remojó el rostro con agua fría. Si le enviaba un mensaje desde donde estaba era más obvio. Demasiado lógico, y ya no soportaba las ganas de molestar aquella inepta codiciosa. Se miró en el reflejo y alcanzó a ver una pequeña cabellera roja que se escondía. Alguien lo había estado espiando. Sonrió con malicia, finalmente utilizaría su maldición con las mujeres, a favor.

Se removió los cabellos húmedos, no entendía porque esa actitud estúpida enloquecía a las mujeres. Pero funcionó porque pudo escuchar un suspiro. Al ingresar al pasillo la vio, sonrojada y mirando el suelo. La tenía donde quería.

—¿Como te llamas?— le preguntó fingiendo amabilidad y acorralándola contra la pared, con un brazo.

—Karin— respondió desafiante, con voz seductora y mirándolo directo a los ojos. Se había quitado las gafas.

—Karin—murmuró con una sonrisa falsa que le costaba horrores esbozar— ¿Te conozco Karin?.

—Vamos al mismo instituto. Todos hablan de tí. De tu aspecto rudo y de que siempre utilizas un guante en tu mano. Te hace ver genial.

Al oir tantas palabras atropelladas Sasuke decidió actuar rápido con esa insoportable muchacha— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?.

—El que quieras— afirmó, seductora.

—Pero no debes cuestionar, solo hacerlo. Si lo haces bien, luego te explicaré— intentó que la ultima frase sugiera algo más, algo que por supuesto nunca cumpliría.

—So-solo dime—se emocionó.

—Eh escrito este mensaje. No lo puedes leer—,esta listo para ser enviado— le tomó la mano y colocó el móvil en ella acompañando la acción con una leve caricia —.Es una broma para mi prima... la chica de cabello oscuro esa que esta sentada conmigo.

—¿La tontita amiga de Haruno?.

—Si... la tontita— le molestó el adjetivo—.Cuando me veas sentado en la mesa, envíalo. Luego iré al baño y me devolverás mi móvil. ¿Confió en ti?.

—Confía— sonrió ella, orgullosa de que el chico que tanto deseaba desde que lo había visto ingresar al instituto, le haya confiado algo tan importante y personal como su móvil.

—Por cierto. No me gustaría que revises mis cosas. A menos... que me agendes tu numero. Eso puedes hacerlo —después lo borraría, claro.

—Desde... luego...

Hinata veía venir a Sasuke con otra cerveza y otro vaso, cuando vibró su celular. Sintió calor. Al verlo dentro de su cartera por debajo de la mesa se encontró que el número que aparecía en pantalla era del acosador. Naruto charlaba con Sakura, ya lo había descartado de todos modos. Kiba comía, otro menos y Sasuke se aproximaba a la mesa. Sasuke Uchiha tampoco era.

El Uchiha, con cinismo, dejó un licuado de frutilla frente a Hinata que había palidecido por el mensaje, y por el inesperado acto de Sasuke.

—¿No le compraste uno a Sakura?— reprochó Naruto indignado.

—Aun no se lo ha tomado— se excusó y la vio a Hinata agradecerle con timidez para luego beber, en ese momento bajó la cabeza y el rostro se le iluminó con la pantalla del celular.

 ***Te advertí sobre Naruto, pero sigues cerca de él.**

 **¿Quizás me estas probando?**

 **Voy a vaciar todo ese licuado sobre ti, luego te lameré hasta que no quede una gota.**

Se ahogó con la bebida y esta se le derramó encima a borbotones, manchandole todo el vestido. Sasuke elevó apenas las comisuras. —Per ... permiso ...— se excusó la Hyuga, envuelta en un halo de vergüenza, ya que todo el mundo la estaba mirando. Una pelirroja se reía como enajenada desde la puerta —.Gracias Uchiha-san, Kiba-kun ... lamento no poder ir— se dirigió a Naruto y desapareció.

—¡Hinata!— Sakura depositó dinero en la mesa y la siguió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Estuvimos hablando con padre.

Sasuke suspiró, esta vez Itachi no lo había ni dejado atravesar la puerta —Siempre hablan.

—De ti— agregó su hermano mientras lo seguía por el pasillo.

—Siempre hablan de mi.

—Del accidente.

—Ajá

Sasuke ingresó a su habitación y manipuló la cámara de fotos. Si hubiera tomado una foto de la Hyuga humillada adelante del idiota de Uzumaki Namikaze, la encuadraría. Itachi seguía detrás—Hasta el día de hoy no sabemos que pasa por tu cabeza acerca de esa fecha.

Odiaba cuando lo corrían con ese asunto. Era pasado —¿Qué esperas que te diga?.

—No lo sé— se alzó de hombros—.Algo.

Sasuke abrió su mesa de luz, allí aparecieron tres frascos de pastillas. Tomó dos del primero y una de los dos restantes —No tengo nada para decir.

—Bien. No te voy a presionar... yo solo...

—Psicología barata no— cortó, mientras tragaba la medicación toda junta y sin agua.

—Tampoco es como si hubieras querido ir a un especialista.

—Ya visito demasiados médicos. No le voy a pagar a nadie más y menos para que escuche mis problemas— dijo aclarando la garganta.

—Que consideres que tienes problemas es bueno— Itachi se recostó sobre la pared donde había un póster de la película Kill Bill.

Su hermano consiguió joderlo. Definitivamente —¿Esto no te parece suficiente?— le arrojó el guante en la cara —. Además de vivir en esta ciudad de mierda, con gente de mierda.

—Mamá esta muerta— afirmó Itachi retirando la prenda y por unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose fijo —.Aquí y en Japón también.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitan?.

—Sígueme— Sasuke bufó y siguió a su hermano hasta el sótano. Le interesaba poco lo acontecido, pero debía confesar que a pesar de todo, a la única persona que le debía respeto era a Itachi. Antes de abrir la puerta el mayor explicó —.Con padre hablamos. Como ahora estas saliendo algo más y preferí no contarle sobre tu pelea en la fiesta, pensamos que tal vez... te gustaría usarla... siempre con cuidado.

Abrió la puerta y la boca de Sasuke se entreabrió, aun así permanecía de brazos cruzados. —Mírala. Pensé que Fugaku la había dejado en algún basural de Japón.

—Subestimas a nuestro padre. Él la hizo arreglar de manera que puedas utilizarla— explicó.

—Supongo que... gracias— murmuró ante la sonrisa satisfecha de Itachi y al ver brillar como un relámpago, su amada motocicleta.. una emoción que intentó aplacar le inundó el pecho. Sólo pudo pensar en una persona, Hinata.


	4. Et pour toi et pour moi

_Tomé el camino equivocado_

 _que me llevo a tendencias equivocadas._

 _Estuve en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado_

 _en el día equivocado de la semana equivocada._

 _Hay algo malo conmigo_

 _químicamente._

 _Algo malo conmigo_

 _intrínsecamente._

 _La combinación equivocada con los genes equivocados._

 _Demasiado tiempo equivocado ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento le desalineó el cabello aun más y mostró parte de su frente. Respiró profundo el aire que inundaba su rostro al acelerar aún más fuerte, haciendo rugir el motor. Extrañaba esa jodida arma letal, dios sí. La velocidad y la adrenalina... le daban _mucho_ placer, le hacía sentir que no le faltaba nada, que estaba completo. En su cerebro surcó un pensamiento un tanto inaudito: eran las mismas sensaciones que experimentaba cuando molestaba a Hinata Hyuga.

Era retorcido pero era verdad. Y hacía tiempo que no tenía una verdad clara en su vida.

Pasó por debajo del Arco del Triunfo a toda velocidad, lo rodeó y no supo por qué, se detuvo para subir. Una vez arriba pudo apreciar por primera vez la inmensidad de la ciudad en la que residía, no la veía tan aburrida e insignificante como antes. Se recostó sobre sus codos en el borde, ignorando los turistas que lo rodeaba. Siguió con sus ojos serios las diagonales decoradas de luces en su mayoría amarillentas, el movimiento constante de los autos, algunos peatones. Tomó sus Red Apple del bolsillo de su campera negra y encendió uno, luego de exhalar dio otra mirada en general y mientras intentaba mantener la mente en la nada misma y disfrutar de su fugaz buen humor recordó a su madre. No la recordó mal, no la recordó triste, ni lleno de furia. Se le ocurrió pensar qué foto hubiera sacado ella si estaría allí arriba.

Prendió la cámara y con el cigarro en la boca hizo un par de tomas. Agitó el adictivo para que la ceniza caiga en algún lugar mientras imaginaba la fotografía que acaba de tomar, especulaba con que las luces de los autos en movimiento le den a la imagen un halo sobrenatural.

—Buena toma para no ser un profesional. Pareces saber mucho sobre encuadres— la voz gentil del chico contrastaba con su rostro pálido en dónde se centraba una sonrisa fribola —.Sai.

En honor a la verdad no tenia ganas de compartir su buen momento con nadie, sin embargo se presentó casi por inercia —Uchiha.

—Sasuke Uchiha— reiteró aquella sonrisa espeluznante— .Todos hablan de ti en el instituto.

Sasuke bufó en su interior. Otra vez la misma historia de fanatismo, inclusive sobre el Arco del Triunfo. Sin intenciones de entablar ninguna charla re ojeaba aquel extraño muchacho que no recordaba haber visto en el instituto —Es una buena cámara. Vieja pero excelente, una reliquia— el chico seguía intentando conversar y el comentario acerca de la maquina fotográfica finalmente se ganó su atención.

—Sólo lo hago para pasar el tiempo. No es algo que realmente me interese.

—Da igual por qué lo haces, mientras hagas algo que te gusta— extendió la mano—. ¿Puedo verla?.

Le entregó la cámara con gesto aburrido y Sai se propuso a estudiarla, la giraba y con ella enfocaba en diversas direcciones, parecía saber mucho sobre el tema. Apretó unos botones antes de devolverla —Acomodé el flash de manera que puedas tomar mejores imágenes de noche, si no te ofende. De todas formas dicen en el instituto que todo lo haces lo haces bien.

Sasuke observó a través del aparato y todo se veía con mas claridad, luego estudió otra vez a Sai y vió que de él colgaba una camara excentricamente costosa, más atrás una muchacha maquillada y un tipo con un flash externo esperaban por él —Ni siquiera me conocen. ¿Trabajas de esto, verdad?—se interesó.

—Desmayaste a Namikaze Naruto. Eso es mas que suficiente para que des que hablar durante diez años—respondió ignorando la pregunta del Uchiha.

Sasuke chasqueó los labios, parecía que todo París se había enterado del acontecimiento—¿Es normal que se le pegue como un chicle a la gente que lo golpea?.

Sai rió y su carcajada de dientes pulcros fue incomoda, como falsa. —Debajo de toda esa excentricidad y dinero existe un buen tipo. Tiene una historia difícil ...—pareció reflexionar —.tal vez todos la tengamos.

Uchiha coincidió más no emitió su opinión personal. Iba a emprender su retirada cuando otra vez la voz del muchacho lo obligó a frenar.

—¿Irás a la fiesta?.

Ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaba.

—Naruto ha invitado a Hyuga Hinata a su mansión y a Haruno Sakura. Supongo que también conoces a Kiba, él ha invitado a todos a sus espaldas para boicotear sus planes, esta muy molesto porque Naruto nos hizo a un lado. Iremos todos, deberías ir.

Alzó una ceja al oir el nombre de Hinata. ¿Cómo era que ese muchacho los conocía a todos? ¿donde había estado metido? ¿Por qué había enfatizado el nombre de la Hyuga?. Comenzaba a hacer frío.

—Lo dudo—respondió. Decidió que ese tipo le generaba cierta desconfianza.

Sai esbozó un gesto gentil a espaldas del Uchiha—Como desees. Es mañana a la seis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Irás a la piscina de Naruto y porque yo te obligo— arremetió Sakura en pijama frente a Hinata que acababa de taparse integra con la sabana. Hacía mucho que no pasaban una noche juntas y Sakura consideró que luego del incidente en el bar debería seguir de cerca a su amiga. Descubriría a quien osaba meterse con un ser tan inocente y vulnerable; y le patearía el trasero. Además, tenía sus sospechas con cierto individuo con mucho dinero y pocas ideas de que hacer con su vida: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, cuándo se le ponía una muchacha en la cabeza podía realizar las perversidades menos pensadas, tales como intentar espiar en un vestidor o utilizar binoculares en la clase de natación femenina del instituto. Sakura estaba casi segura que era él quién enviaba esos descarados mensajes y estando cerca lo descubriría, por eso era esencial que Hinata acepte la invitación a su casa.

—No tiene sentido, Sakura. Yo no tengo deseos de ir y Naruto-kun te causa fastidio.

Sakura tomó la sabana que velaba a la Hyuga y de un tirón la jaló revelando a la muchacha con una remera holgada y un short, ambas llevaban el cabello amarrado —Si lo sé. Naruto es insoportable pero es tu oportunidad con él.

—No.. ya habrá otros momentos...— murmuró sonrojada mientras le extendía una taza de chocolate caliente a su amiga y acomodaba un plato de pastel de ciruela y vainilla enfrente. Lo habían comprado de regreso a casa el día anterior.

—¡Esto es delicioso!— se saboreó luego de probarlo sin sutilezas—.¿Es por el idiota de los mensajes de textos?... que no quieres ir.

—Yo...

Sakura suspiró para luego arrebatar el celular que Hinata custodiaba como un soldado —¿Aun no le has dicho nada?. ¡Dame esa cosa!.

—¡No! ¡Por favor Sakura!

Dándole la espalda a Hinata, comenzó a teclear con un claro gesto malicioso —Déjame intentar a mi. Creo saber como actuar con estos tipos.

La Hyuga se acercó tras ella —No... no creo que sea buena idea.

El celular sonó cuando Sasuke salia de la ducha rodeado por una nube de vapor, con la toalla apenas atada la cintura y los cabellos pegados al rostro. No esperaba nada de nadie por eso le pareció curioso. Más todo fue ridículo cuando vio el numero de la Hyuga reflejado en su pantalla.

 ***He estado pensando en ti.**

Alzo ambas cejas en un gesto que indicaba conmoción mientras se dirigía al pasillo con el aparato en la mano. Cerró la puerta con un talón y totalmente desnudo se sentó sobre la cama. Que lo maten si la temerosa Hinata Hyuga tomaba la iniciativa de enviarle un mensaje. Lo pensó unos segundos y noto lo absurdo que era, por eso siguió el juego.

 ***¿Lo has hecho?.**

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente al obtener la respuesta. Intentaría arrebatar algún dato a ese tipo sea como sea. Hinata no quería mirar se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos —Ven aquí.

—No... no quiero. Ya basta.

Sakura escribió y al leer el nuevo mensaje, Sasuke afirmó sus dudas.

 ***Si. Quiero conocerte.**

 ***¿Estas segura?.**

—Muy segura— mencionó sonriente ante los ojos impacientes de su amiga.

 ***Muy segura.**

—No servirá de nada.. el no revelará su identidad— opinó esta vez espiando por encima del hombro de Sakura—.Mi idea era no contestar... así esa persona se daba por vencida y buscaría a alguien más a quien molestar.

Haruno se volteó y la miró molesta, dejó el celular a un lado y la tomó por los hombros —¿Eres estúpida o qué?— Hinata se sonrojó y su amiga comenzó a sacudirla —.Este maldito loco no está molestando a personas al azar, te tiene entre ojos y me temo que no es divertido lo que hace. Lo que pasó esa noche en la fiesta de Naruto fue una locura. ¡Debes dejar de ser tan inocente!. ¡Despierta, este es el mundo real! ¿Cuántas veces piensas esconderte de los problemas?.

Así era su mejor amiga. A veces y de imprevisto solía soltarle un rollo que le acomodaba los pies sobre la tierra. Sakura tenía esa firmeza y decisión que a ella siempre le había faltado, era de las personas que te decían las verdades tal y como eran. La amaba y por eso ante tan ciertas y duras palabras ella agachó la cabeza. Sakura hizo una mueca de preocupación preguntándose si no había sido demasiado dura. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el móvil volvió a sonar.

 ***Tal vez tengas una oportunidad.**

 ***Quiero saber como eres** \- escribió Haruno, obsesionada con la idea.

Sasuke se miró así mismo totalmente desnudo. Sus piernas fuertes, sus abdominales húmedos, luego sus hombros... y bufó.

 ***¿Físicamente?**

 ***Si. No es justo que tu lo sepas todo de mi y yo nada.**

 **Quiero algún detalle.**

—La Hyuga pidiendo detalles. Estas dos deben creer que soy un estúpido.

 ***¿De qué tipo?.**

No había manera de que esa persona suelte algún dato concreto. Y eso, aunque Hinata no se haya dado cuenta, realmente era pesado. Si tendría reales y extrañas intenciones de seducir a su amiga ya habría rebelado algo, pero el acosador insistía en permanecer el anonimato. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué tendría en mente?. Todo apuntaba a que se tratase de Naruto totalmente aburrido de su ostentosa vida queriendo volverla interesante. Pero ¿Sería tan perverso de hacer algo así?. Los ojos verdes se posaron en la figura de Hinata abrazada a sus tobillos con las cejas fruncidas y la mirada fija en el móvil. Sea quien sea, la tenia aterrada.

 ***¿Eres rubio?.**

Sasuke sonrió —Naruto eh— si bien era lógico de ver que Hinata no era quien escribía, seguro estaría presente. La Hyuga sabia demás que no era Naruto el autor de los mensajes. Era evidente que quien escribía era Haruno Sakura. Desde la tarde en el bar advirtió que alguien estaba molestando a Hinata y mientras amenazaba torpemente no quiaba los ojos de Naruto. Sospechaba de él. Pero por otro lado ¿A la Hyuga le hubiera gustado que fuese el dobe quien escribía? Sintió una ligera furia invadirlo.

—Lamento haberte decepcionado—masculló y escribió.

 ***¿Realmente lo único que importa es el aspecto físico?.**

 **¿Quisieras que fuera Naruto, verdad?.**

El mensaje la dejó pensando mientras escuchaba los constantes reclamos de fondo de Hinata que insistía en que dejara de escribir. Podría ser que Naruto no fuese él del mensaje, él no seria tan inteligente de auto-nombrarse para aclarar dudas ¿o si?. Además ella era la única que sabia de los sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto. Estaba confundida.

 ***Eres difícil.**

 ***Y tu no eres Hinata, eres Sakura.**

 **Sólo me interesa hablar con Hinata.**

—Mierda, lo sabe—Sakura soltó el celular como si le quemara—.Ese psicopata me conoce también.

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke o quien fuese... no sabía con quien estaba lidiando pero parecía ser muy inteligente y lo demasiado observador para saberla la mejor amiga de Hinata. Todo eso era pesado.

La Hyuga se acercó y tomó el aparato, comenzó a observar consternada los mensajes y el gesto se le endureció. Sakura, con una mano en el mentón, parecía determinada a querer desenmascarar a aquel molesto y misterioso personaje. Se sintió frustrada y le arrebató el móvil a Hinata de nueva cuenta —No me vas a ganar. Maldito pervertido.

 ***No es justo que estés molestando a las personas sin rebelar tu identidad.**

Al no obtener respuesta, insistió enfurecida. La impotencia la inundaba.

 ***Contéstame.**

Hinata seguía negándose a la situación. No quería enfrentar a esa persona.

 ***Maldito cobarde** -concluyó, rabiosa.

Sasuke sonrió complacido, había ganado. Abrió el armario para buscar un bóxer nuevo y una de las cajas embaladas que no había abierto desde la mudanza cayó a sus pies. Se hincó para juntarla cuando la notó demasiado liviana. No recordaba que había guardado allí.

Con Itachi tuvieron momentos felices en su infancia, de eso no hay dudas. No era como si Fugaku hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para ellos pero cuando volvía de USA no olvidaba nunca traerle regalos. Itachi era fanático de MARVEL y aunque Sasuke prefería las armas Ninjas no perdían el tiempo en utilizar espadas y armas de alto calibre para simular misiones y enfrentamientos en las tardes de verano. Cuando Sasuke abrió la caja estudió con ojos estoicos su antiguo traje de hombre araña, ridículo, que Itachi le obligaba a ponerse. Recordó sobre todo la risa de su madre al verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y el enorme enojo al sentirse humillado por esa maya apretada. Retiró algunas pertenencias y entonces lo vio: de todos los juguetes, el preferido y el que generaba discordia entre ambos hermanos -el simulador de voz del increíble Hulk-. Era una enorme boca verde con dientes chuecos superpuestos, del lado interior tenia una suerte de abertura. Bastaba hablar por ahí y la voz salia gruesa por el micrófono que se camuflaba entre dichos dientes.

Lo probó por simple curiosidad, sabia de por si que no andaría. Se confundió. Sonaba como si fuera nuevo. Recordó cuando Fugaku intentó usarlo y no le funcionaba, se molestó mucho cuando Mikoto tuvo que explicarle como funcionaba.

Después de todo Fugaku era un Uchiha.

También pensó en los días felices que ya no estaban. Que se habían esfumado. Guardó molestó el transformador de voz cuando una infantil idea se le cruzó por la cabeza—Sería una enorme estupidez—se dijo—.Pero no estaría mal.

—Lo atraparé— anunció Sakura frustrada mientras comía furiosa un nuevo bocado de su pastel. Hinata le sonrió angustiada, en el fondo envidiaba el valor y la determinación de su amiga, y también se sentía una impotente. Debía tomar ese teléfono y decir todo lo que pensaba de ese tipo.

Ambas masticaban amargamente el postre en silencio cuando la pantalla del celular abandonado en el medio de la cama se iluminó. Se miraron entre ellas con el ceño fruncido y sus gestos empeoraron cuando el sonido de una llamada inundó la habitación. Ambas acercaron su rostros al aparato para encontrarse con el número del acosador, que Sakura había agendado como _DEMONIO_.

Tragaron en seco. Él estaba llamando.

Hinata se sintió paralizada por el temor mientras el sonido no cesaba y la pantalla se encendía y se apagaba. Fue Sakura la que tomó el móvil entre sus manos temblorosas sin dejar de ver a su amiga con el gesto fruncido colocó el alta voz, luego atendió.

Alcanzaron a escuchar la respiración de quién estaba del otro lado el micrófono. Ninguna se animó a mencionar palabra cuando una voz gruesa casi monstruosa habló.

—Princesa Hyuga, me enfada mucho que estés rebelando nuestra relación con otras personas. Esto es solo entre nosotros, nadie más—luego cortó y ambas muchachas se quedaron escuchando el sonido de la linea libre.

Ambas muchachas se miraron con los ojos descolocados.

—Distorsionó su voz. Eso ... fue ... espeluznante— opinó Sakura sin mucho más que decir, con el teléfono aun en sus manos.

La mandíbula de Hinata temblaba. Había sido la situación más aterradora de toda su vida. Primero los mensajes que indicaban que alguien la observaba, el susto en la biblioteca cuando sacó la conclusión de que ese mismo alguien había robado su numero de móvil, luego el episodio en la fiesta de Naruto. Quién sea que la estaba molestando, iba en serio. La conocía, sabía quién era y al notar su naturaleza torpe y tímida, estaba jugando con ella.

 _Son mentiras._

Hinata frunció el ceño y elevó el rostro. Inesperadamente recordó la cara de Sasuke en su baño dándole la espalda, mirándola por sobre el hombro:

S _on mentiras. Estas dejando que plaguen tu cabeza con estupideces._

Pareció reflexionar un momento sobre esas palabras y luego recordó la poesía que él mismo había leído aquella noche. Observó el teléfono que Sakura sostenía.

 _"Si vas a intentarlo, ve hasta el final"_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajó a para preparar un café y cuando subió se zambulló en la cama. Prendió la TV y buscó en Netflix algo bueno que ver. Eligió una serie al azar, sin embargo no le estaba prestando demasiada atención ya que lo que acababa de pasar había sido muy gracioso. Mató dos pajaros de un tiro. Hinata estaría temblando de miedo y Haruno sabría que no debería meterse en asuntos ajenos. ¿Se creía dueña de su amiga? le molestaba sobre todo aquellas personas que creían que ser amigos de una persona era lo mismo que gobernar sobre ellas.

En una de las escenas de la serie, una mujer de cabellos rubios tomaba del cuello a un hombre y le cuestionaba gritándole _¿Para qué haces esto? ¿Qué sentido tiene?._

Sasuke bebió un sorbo de café amargo cuando su celular volvió a sonar. Depositó la taza molesto. Los horarios de Naruto eran anormales. Sin dejar de mirar la escena atendió y en el último segundo notó que quien lo llamaba era Hinata Hyuga.

Depositó la taza sobre la mesa de noche y apagó la TV. Fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no hablar, se limitó a callar y escuchó al dulce voz nerviosa de la chica cómo nunca antes imaginó —No ... no sé que quieres conmigo. No sé quien eres ni... ni que te hice para estés torturándome así. Pe... pero te juro que iré hasta las ultimas consecuencias si es que necesito ponerte en la cárcel para que me dejes en paz. Y recuerda que... que puedo hacerlo.

Luego cortó.

Sasuke se quedó mirando fijo el móvil con los labios entreabiertos y Sakura a Hinata, que entre lagrimas, con la nariz roja y el un gesto de furia que pocas veces había visto en ella, también miraba el aparato.

—¿Hinata Hyuga?— Sakura no salía de su sorpresa. La Hyuga elevó el rostro y soltó una risita. Lo había hecho, realmente había amenazado a alguien. ¡Lo había amenazado!— eso fue ... increíble. ¡Eres increíble!

Sakura corrió a abrazar a su amiga en un festejo, luego de soltarla le secó las lagrimas con la muñeca enfundada en su manga del pijama. Apagó el celular y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Era hora de dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él sonido de pasos en el piso de madera la despertaron. Refregó sus ojos hasta que notó una silueta alta y oscura frente a ella.

Era Naruto y había aparecido en la habitación de Hinata. ¿Cómo es que estaba allí?. Hinata parecía dormir profundamente y aunque Sakura la llamase ella no despertaba. Naruto estaba realmente serio, había borrado esa sonrisa de arrogante que pocas veces quitaba de su rostro y se sentaba en donde finalizaba la cama. Ese gesto lúgubre que mantenía le recordó al de Sasuke. Entre las penumbras, Namikaze no hablaba. Lucía demasiado diferente.

—¿Qué.. que haces aquí, tarado?— Sakura estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por la sensación tan extraña que le provocaba que él misteriosamente haya irrumpido en un lugar tan intimo. Se sentó en su lugar como un resorte.

—¿Cómo te atreves a entra aquí?— él rubio siguió sin responder, sólo sonrió con malicia y gateó lentamente, luego de recostarse sobre el codo comenzó a remover la sabana que tapaba los pies de Sakura —¿Qué? Naruto detente ...—susurró atónita.

Él continuó serio y tomó uno de sus pies con ambas manos. Sakura intentó resistirse pero pronto descubrió que no podía moverse. Soltó un grito angustiado cuando Naruto comenzó a besarle los dedos de los pies y luego a succionarlos con ímpetu. Era incomodo pero la sensación que generaba fue misteriosamente placentera. La piel pálida de ella contrastando con las mejillas bronceadas de él. La seriedad que nunca antes había visto. Luego de besar el empeine y ascender por el tobillo de una perturbada Sakura, Naruto la mordió y enterró toda su blanca y perfecta dentadura ...

—¡Suéltame demonio!— alertó sentándose sobre el colchón y todo lo que pudo descubrir fue la luz del día penetrando por la ventana, sus pies perfectamente tapados y a Hinata que la miraba desde su lugar con los cabellos enmarañados y los ojos hinchados, sin entender.

—Discúlpame, Hina. Tuve un ... una pesadilla.

Su amiga la observó unos segundos sin comprender, aun soñolienta, se había dormido exageradamente tarde luego de no pegar un ojo después de la osadía que tuvo al llamar al "demonio". Sonrió —Cuándo tenia pesadillas mi madre me hacía chocolate caliente con vainilla y canela.

—Sue-suena bien— se alegró Sakura y vio desaparecer a Hinata por el pasillo. Se arrojó a la mesa de dormir. Encendió el móvil de Hinata y buscó uno de los primeros mensajes que el acosador había enviado y ella había leído la tarde anterior en el bar.

 ***No me dejaste concluir, Hinata. Quería que sepas que desde esta tarde, en lo único que pienso es en tomar tu pie con ambas manos y besar la punta de tus dedos. Deseo succionarlos, lamerlos uno por uno. Y besar tu empeine lentamente hasta ascender por tu tobillo y morderlo, enterrar en él toda mi dentadura. Quiero marcarte. ¿Lo permitirás?**

Sakura re-leyó las lineas cuatro veces. Si todo apuntaba a que Naruto no era tan inteligente para ser quién escribía ¿Por qué ella lo veía todo el tiempo escribiendo esas perversiones, hasta el punto de soñarlo?. ¿Por qué no lo soñó con Hinata y si con ella?. Sintió nauseas y se asomó por el balcón de la habitación de Hinata. La brisa fresca de la matina le calmó las ansias, el otoño estaba cerca. La avenida donde vivía Hinata era un lujo a los ojos de cualquiera: jacarandaes y flores en los balcones de las casonas altas. Se detuvo unos segundos a observar la acera cuándo la imagen se vio interceptada por la figura de un chico que pasaba corriendo. Llevaba una sudadera negra, unos pantalones cortos azules y el cabello atado con una pequeña coleta baja. Tardó algunos segundos en caer en la cuenta de que se trataba de Sasuke y que evidentemente había salido a correr por la mañana. Venía dando la vuelta desde la esquina y se movía con la gracia de un deportista profesional. Los ojos verdes lo estudiaron por unos segundos cuando él elevó la vista hacia el balcón. Fue apenas un momento, él colocó los ojos negros donde estaba ella. Sakura confundida retrocedió y volvió a asomarse para verlo desaparecer entre la sombra de los árboles.

— _Está muy caliente_. Tómalo con cuidado porque puedes quemarte— Hinata ingresaba con una bandeja con dos tazones enormes y algunas donas, cerró la puerta con el talón y la depositó en el suelo del balcón. Antes de sentarse a comer amarró su cabello en un rodete y alisó su pijama arrugado.

Sakura sorbió con cuidado y los sabores inundaron su olfato y su paladar —Mmm. Ya había olvidado lo bueno que era desayunar aquí.

Hinata bostezó y luego de tomar una dona se abrazó a una manta—El otoño esta cerca ...

—El invierno esta cerca...

Hinata frunció el ceño y ambas rieron para luego masticar el silencio, evadiendo cualquier tema que se asemeje a un celular. Además era una mañana disfrutable y sobre todo un feriado.

—Quién esta cerca es Sasuke. Acaba de pasar corriendo.

La Hyuga asintió—La familia Uchiha vive a pocas cuadras.

—Es una mañana agradable— se recordó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, las imágenes de su sueño con Naruto aparecieron casi de inmediato.

Hinata se extrañó de que Sakura, luego de ver a Sasuke haciendo deporte, no la atormente con preguntas acerca de su dirección, frente de su casa, color de su casa, tipo de flores que decoran la ventana de su casa. Y demás cosas que no sabía del misterioso chico serio quien en un principio le había caído mal por sus dichos en el incidente del baño y a su vez esas palabras fueron las que le alentaron para enfrentar al demonio acosador. Si bien Sasuke no era tan abierto y simpático como Itachi, no parecía ser tan frió como demostraba.

 _Deberías dejarlo así._

Recordó la espalda de Sasuke en el auto de Itachi mientras Sakura no borraba de su mente a Naruto en la punta de su colchón.

Un grito de Hanabi por el corredor las devolvió a la realidad —¡Que me sueltes!.

Ambas muchachas se observaron extrañadas cuando volvieron a oír unos correteos y otra vez una protesta de la Hyuga menor—¡Seguro me contagiaras las pulgas de Akamaru!.

Entonces ambas carcajearon. Hanabi odiaba los perros, amaba con pasión los gatos y nadie más que el fanático numero uno de los canes había intentando ingresar y cuando la adolescente le cerró el paso la elevó como una bolsa de papas, de esa forma se dirigió al la habitación de su mejor amiga. Cuando ingresó sin golpear y frente a la risa de Hinata y Sakura, arrojó a Hanabi la cama. Ella bufó molesta elevando los mechones que le cruzaban el rostro y acomodado sus orejas de neko —No puedes entrar a la habitación de Hinata así como así.

Kiba tomó la ultima dona y recostó sobre el barandal del balcón —Entro aquí desde antes de tu hubieras nacido, lo mismo Sakura. En conclusión eres la única intrusa en este lugar.

—Hmp. Como digas. Quiero la mitad de esa dona.

Kiba la partió al medio para entregársela— ¿Qué dicen? pensé que ya estarían listas para ir la piscina de Naruto.

—Hace mucho frío— se excusó Sakura. Hinata la miró sin comprender, anoche le había insistido harto rato para ir.

—Mala excusa. Sabes que tiene piscina climatizada.

—No.. creo que este acuerdo con que lleves a todo el mundo, Kiba-kun. ¿Quieres chocolate o té?

—¿Café tienes?— Hinata asintió y desapareció—.De todos modos el se lo buscó. Nunca nos invita a su piscina. Vamos, Sakura.

—Supongo que insistirás hasta que vayamos. De lo contrario, nos llevarías hasta si necesitaras dejarnos inconscientes para ello— suspiró Sakura—.Iré a cambiarme.

Una vez solos, Kiba posó sus ojos en la hermana de Hinata quien lo ignoraba categóricamente leyendo uno de libros que la mayor olvidaba en los pies de la cama. Inuzuka sonrió, Hanabi era una mini-versión de Hinata, solamente que atrevida y con una dosis de maldad que era inusual en una muchacha de quince años de edad.

Y no había otra cosa que lo divirtiese más que molestarla —Oye, _petit chat_.

—Que no me digas así— sentenció cambiando de pagina, recostada en el acolchado y con ambas piernas apoyadas en el respaldar. Tenía un pijama azul con el dibujo de un zombi demasiado tierno para ser un zombi.

Kiba se sentó junto a las piernas de Hanabi y tomó el dedo mas pequeño del pie para zarandearlo—Leer no te hará mas inteligente— se burló.

—De todos modos soy mas inteligente que tú— contestó a secas removiendo el pie con violencia.

Inuzuka comenzó a mirar el techo donde Hinata pegaba estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad y sonrió —¿Ah sí?. Bien, te iba a llevar a la piscina de Naruto. Pero ahora que lo dices...

—¡Kiba!

La había pillado— ¿Cuánto hacia que no me llamabas así?. Petit chat.

La adolescente intentó disimular su sorpresa y volvió a recostarse con su libro—Vete al demonio.

Kiba soltó una carcajada. Era divertido estar cerca de esa niña—Es un chiste. Ve a buscar tu traje de baño, te llevo.

—Hinata se enfadará.

—Hinata jamás se enoja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Frenó su trote para comprar una botella de agua mineral y luego se sentó en un banco de una plaza a descansar. Había corrido por más de hora y media, se encontraba completamente sudado, su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro y el mismo enrojecido en las mejillas. Las muchachas que pasaban por el lugar no podían evitar observarlo, aun así de cansado se veía muy bien.

Agitado volvió sobre la amenaza de la Hyuga, en su voz se mezclaban nervios y enfado. Más lo primero que lo segundo. Increíble. Pudo ver en ella una nueva faceta y eso lo había provocado él. Le gustó mucho ese carácter que rebelaba cuando se enojaba, le gustaba mucho ella. Bebió más agua y de reojo observó a la muchacha pelirroja con la que había tramado el mensaje de Hinata, venía corriendo por uno de los caminos que zurcaban la plaza. No pudo recordar como era que se llamaba.

—Mierda— se quejó y se marchó antes de que ella lo vea.

Decidió cambiar el trayecto de regreso a su casa, para no volver a encontrar a aquella mujer. Aun ensimismado en sus pensamientos y más que satisfecho con lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, una voz conocida le llamó la atención. Dio algunas zancadas y a través de la ligustrina pudo observar la escena claramente.

Se sintió como un estúpido espiando pero fue un impulso que no pudo evitar.

Había una enorme piscina humeante. Naruto, en traje de baño, parecía molesto con Kiba que yacía dentro del agua. Sakura mojaba sus pies en la piscina y no se la veía tan desesperante como lo era siempre, estaba muy seria y no dejaba de mirar con odio al dobe. Sasuke supo que seguía sospechando de él. Otra figura lo sorprendió: la pequeña mocosa Hyuga estaba recostada en una colchoneta inflable con los mismos horribles auriculares que usaba siempre.

Sonaba la canción -Drop the game- cuando asimiló que si Hanabi estaba ahí, también estaba...

Movió la cabeza unos centímetros cuando ella apareció retirando su toalla y dejándola en una reposera. Hanabi sonrió de lado y ambos muchachos abandonaron la conversación para quedar colgados de la imagen de la Hyuga mayor. Como en una pintura del renacimiento, a Hinata no le faltaba nada, pudorosa detrás de un bikini azul oscuro ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, se estaba animando a ingresar al agua. Era majestuosa y todos los presentes lo habían notado.

Sasuke sintió que su buen humor se había ido por el caño. Jodida Hinata. Había ido detrás del tarado y además... en esas... condiciones. Vió como más personas ingresaban al lugar y decidió retirarse.

La odió, la odió como nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi golpeo la puerta del baño algunas veces, luego escuchó que Sasuke había cerrado la ducha—¿No iras a la fiesta de Naruto?.

—No sé como lo sabes todo— respondió fastidiado luego de atravesar la puerta del baño —.Qué eres una especie de demonio o qué.

El mayor comenzó a seguirlo por el pasillo atravesado por los rayos solares —Me decían demonio cuando tenia tu edad, era muy parecido a ti.

—¿Cuanto años me llevas? ¿Cuarenta?. Otra vez estas hablando como una persona mayor. Que fastidio

Itachi notó que su hermano lucía mucho más irritado que lo normal. Los múltiples cuadros de Mikoto sonriendo o carcajeando decoraban las paredes. Había un retrato en particular donde ella sostenía a Sasuke con tres años que parecía divertido tirando uno de los mechones de Itachi quien tenia expresión de dolor.

—Sé de la fiesta de la piscina porque Karin, una alumna, me invitó. Es la prima de Naruto.

¿Karin?. Quizá fue la pelirroja que no dejaba de hablar. Si era de la familia de Naruto ahora entendía porque era una tipa tan desesperante. El que este interesada en su hermano era todo un alivio —Si sabes que es en una piscina puedes imaginar porqué no iré.

—No puedes estar ocultándote toda la vida.

—No en cuanto llegue el pedido de Japón.

—Oh sobre eso...— Itachi pareció inseguro. Se revolvió el cabello en la entrada de la habitación de su hermano.

Sasuke detuvo el movimiento que hacía para secarse el pecho. —¿Qué?.

—Ha llegado un mail de allí.

—¿Qué dice?.

Comenzó a removerse en su lugar. Sabía que Sasuke llevaba esperando por ese paquete hacía tiempo —El envío tardará tres meses más porque...

—¡Jodida mierda!— la toalla con la que se estaba secando dio contra el cuatro de su madre y al caer humedeció el suelo. Itachi la recogió.

—Sasuke si has esperado tanto, tres meses es poco tiempo.

—¡Que te jodan Itachi!— se exasperó—.Siempre estas llenándote la boca de estupideces que simulan "compresión". Jamás te has puesto en mi lugar. Estas tan tranquilo de todos modos, tu no tienes que vivir así. ¡No tienes que hacerlo!.

El mayor tragó en seco —Pero puedo entender tu miedo de que podrían pensar los demás si te vieran así— lo estudió desnudo.

El menor rió irónicamente. ¿Por qué le importaría lo que piensen los demás si supieran la verdad?. Lo fastidiaba cuando Itachi quería dárselas de comprensivo. Su madre estaba muerta, Hinata estaba con Naruto, el paquete se había retrasado ... tres malditos meses más.—¿Qué qué dirán los demás? ¿Crees que es algo que me importe? Las pastillas ya no hacen efecto. El dolor que siento a veces es sofocante Itachi— se acercó peligrosamente a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, él solo desvió la mirada —. No te deja respirar. El dolor es tan fuerte que a veces he fantaseado con romper mi cráneo contra la pared antes de volver sufrirlo. Pero siempre vuelve, nunca termino de sanar y no lo haré hasta que el maldito pedido llegue y me pueda sacar esta chatarra vieja y pesada de encima. ¡Me vale un carajo que dicen los demás!.

—¿Lo qué piense Hinata Hyuga también?

Sasuke se alejó—¿Qué tiene que ver la Hyuga en esto?.

—¿No te importa lo que piense Hinata Hyuga si algún día tiene que desvestirte?... si te viera desnudo, si supiera realmente como eres. ¿Qué le dirías?

A el menor se le nubló la vista —Voy a llamar a Japón. ¡Largo!

Lo siguiente que Uchiha Itachi oyó fue un portazo en su rostro.

Sasuke se vistió a toda velocidad y enfurecido comenzó a buscar el número de la inoperante empresa japonesa que no podía cumplir con un maldito pedido. Lo guardo poco después de escuchar a su padre gritando al teléfono —¡No pueden entender que mi hijo lo necesita con urgencia!. ¡El tuvo un accidente y ... no... no... ¡NO! ¡no me interesa ningún maldito descuento!.

Soltó el teclado con rabia y abrió el cajón del escritorio donde guardaba sus cigarros, con suerte Itachi esta vez no los había secuestrado. Juntos a ellos, la pila de fotos que había tomado su madre con la cámara. Las repasó una por una, flores, perros, gatos, flores, Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga... en una de las fotografías que había tomado él. Otra más y otra más, todas de ella. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no le causaba gracia ¿No era divertido acosarla con mensajes y sacarle fotografias sin que lo supiera?. ¿No era morboso? ¿No era peligroso? ¿Cuándo le habían dejado de gustar esas cosas?.

Recordó a Hinata en traje de baño delante de sus amigos. Tímida pero segura, pero sobre todo hermosa... la odió.

 _¿No te importa lo que piense Hinata Hyuga si algún día tiene que desvestirte?... si te viera desnudo, si supiera realmente como eres. ¿Qué le dirás?._

—Carajo. Carajo. ¡Carajo! ¿Quieres saber que le diría, Itachi?— comenzó a escribir en su móvil— Le diría que...

 ***Hyuga, no creas que te tengo miedo a ti y a tu apellido bonito.**

 **Estas tan segura con tu traje de baño azul, pero que vanidosa eres.**

 **Te tengo una noticia: tu nunca sabrás de mi.**

 **Nunca me verás.**

 **Pero yo sí, yo tendré todo de ti. ¿Y sabes que es lo más divertido?.**

 **Aun así me amarás, me amarás tanto que ni tu misma te lo creerás.**

—Cómo que me llamo Uchiha Sasuke—prometió.

.

.

.

Sakura e Ino... no se sentía cómoda junto a ellas. Sus bronceados o la facilidad que tenia Sakura para obtener lindo color en su piel en pocas horas, sus cuerpos delgados y elegantes, su fluidez al desenvolverse, su altura. Ella era más bien bajita, tenía que untar cantidades industriales de bloqueador para no terminar roja como un cangrejo y además tenía el vientre un tanto abultado. Jamás imaginaria que en ese momento estaba siendo deseada a morir por dos chicos.

Sasuke en la lejanía y Sai que ahora mismo no dejaba de mirarla.

Naruto se había relajado y finalmente había aceptado que todos estaban allí. Sai, Ino, Kiba, la hermana menor de Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Tenten...

—Deberías saludarlo— Sakura se acercó y se acomodó junto a ella introduciendo los pies en el agua y ofreciéndole un refresco.

Hinata negó sonrojada—No ... tal vez Ino se moleste.

—Ino es una cerda, pero sabe hasta donde llegar. No te dirá nada.

Hinata suspiró. Realmente sería estúpido no saludar a Sai, después de todo habían compartido muchas momentos juntos y aunque en algún tiempo sintió algo muy parecido al odio por el e Ino, ya todo había cicatrizado. No tenía sentido ignorarlo o mirarlo de mala gana. Ella no era así.

—Has demostrado ser muy valiente últimamente—presionó la muchacha de cabello rosa.

Hinata se puso de pie temblorosa y Sakura sonrió satisfecha. Se acercó junto a la reposera donde él estaba recostado con una cerveza y se sentó en la punta de esta con timidez. Ino la siguió seria con la vista y luego volvió a girar para seguir conversando con una tal Temari.

—Ho ... hola.

Sai se sentó recto, más cerca de la Hyuga—Pensé que jamás te acercarías.

—No... encuentro porqué no hacerlo.

—De todas formas yo te hubiera hablado tarde o temprano.

Ella alzó las cejas un tanto incomoda. La idea era conversar sobre su vida, saber que todo estaba yendo bien y volver junto a Sakura. —He visto un articulo en internet **—** se animó a contar antes de beber un poco de su zumo **—.** Parece que te has convertido en un fotógrafo de grandes estrellas de cine.

Él asintió con su gesto neutral— Si, algo así. Aunque últimamente estuve haciendo algunas pequeñas producciones aquí en Paris.

—Te... lo mereces.

—¿Cómo has estado tu?.

—Estudiando... estudiando **—** reafirmó. No tenía intenciones de explayarse mucho acerca de la nueva situación de acoso en su vida y de lo ajena que se sentía a esa fiesta. Le sonrió y Sai también lo hizo.

Naruto bebió la quinta cerveza y bufó molesto. Observó alrededor y todos parecían divertirse. Hinata hablaba con Sai y a ambos se los veía entretenidos, Ino a cada segundo volteaba a verlos más no decía nada. Kiba discutía con Hanabi y él se preguntaba cuando su amigo se dignaría a decirle a la pequeña lo que sentía por ella, hacía unos días habían mantenido una larga y profunda conversación de amores frustrados e imposibles.

Y Sakura... Sakura estaba sola en el otro extremo de la piscina, con la mirada perdida en algún punto, un sombrero y una campera que la protegía de brisa fresca que contrastaba con el agua cálida. Lucía hermosa... irresistible. Le había gustado desde que la recuerda en la primaria y ella tenía ojos para todos menos para él. Era una mierda. Nadó hasta ella.

Haruno lo vio con ojos desconfiados llegar por debajo del agua, el apenas salió comenzó a hablar con ese elevado tono de voz que lo caracteriza —Oye, Sakura ¿puedes...

Para poder mantenerse a flote, sin más intenciones que esa, la tomó del pie. Al ver al rubio haciendo dicha acción, a Sakura las piernas le cosquillearon y las axilas le picaron. Recordó su sueño—¡Suéltame asqueroso pervertido! **—** exclamó y al mover la pierna exageradamente le dio un golpe en la nariz, que lo hizo sangrar.

— Pe... perdón—Descolocada por la situación salió corriendo.

—Sakura...— Naruto a penas pudo recuperarse de la patada, salió del agua y corrió detrás de ella.

—¡Kiba idiota! mojaras mis auriculares— se enojó Hanabi. Hoy Kiba estaba dispuesto a molestarla hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Nadaba debajo de su colchoneta y salía por cualquiera de los laterales, amenazándo con tirarla.

—Después de todo son ridículos— bromeó apoyando los brazos en el inflable, en el mismo lugar donde la adolescente los tenía. Hanabi hizo un pequeño repaso sobre el torso del Inuzuka, bronceado y marcado. Ella se sonrojó y él lo noto.

La Hyuga menor intentó desviar la conversación—Tu... tu y tu perro son ridículos.

—Tu eres ridícula

—Tu lo eres.

—Tu eres ridículamente linda cuando te sonrojas— soltó impulsado por los efectos del alcohol. Había ya tomado demasiadas latas de cerveza para lo que iba del día.

Hanabi se retiró de la cercanía de Kiba como si este le hubiese quemado, la colchoneta se balanceó y ella cayó—¿Qué? ¡Ah!.

Pero antes de que su rostro y los auriculares que tanto amaba tocaran el agua, él la estaba sosteniendo por la cintura con agilidad.

—Finalmente pienso que no es tan agradable que me hayas hablado **—** Sai volvió a su posición inicial. Si había algo que Hinata siempre había admirado de él era su neutralidad para desenvolverse ante todo tipo de emociones. A veces parecía que no sentía nada, un ser inerte. Eso le recordó a Uchiha Sasuke.

—Perdón yo ...

Él bebió un trago de su cerveza—Me refiero, si no tienes ningún resentimiento hacía mi significa que me has perdonado.

La Hyuga asintió con vehemencia. Eso quería dejar claro sobre todo. Lo sucedido había sucedido y ella realmente no quería que su relación se vea mas perjudicada, tampoco con Ino—Juro que no te guardo rencor, Sai.

—Si me has perdonado es porque no te importo— Hinata quedó estática observándolo. La había dejado sin palabras **—** ¿Sigues queriendo mucho a Naruto, verdad? ya no luces tan interesada en él ¿Hay alguien más?.

Hinata lo miró con las cejas fruncidas.

—Simple curiosidad— se defendió él, que sabia que ya no tenia derecho a entrometerse.

Otro poder mágico que tenía Sai era el de poner incómodos a todos a su alrededor sin que realmente le importase. No supo que responder. Quería decirle que luego de su traición notó que aunque quería mucho a Sai nunca lo había amado, eso también había reforzado su devoción por Naruto. Pero ¿por qué justo ahora a Sai hablaba de cosas extrañas?.

Su celular sonó.

—Discúlpame...—leyó el mensaje frente a él y no pudo disimular su palidez y espanto **—**.De...debo ir con Sakura.

Sai asintió y siguió la figura de Hinata con el celular en su mano hasta que la perdió de vista. Además de gentil, simpática y bondadosa ella era una chica transparente. Se podían leer sus sentimientos a simple vista, era demasiado expresiva y los colores le cambiaban en secuencia de su rostro cuando algo le afectaba. Además, él que vaya corriendo detrás de Sakura significada que sea lo que haya leído, ese mensaje era pesado.

Si, él la conocía bastante. Demasiado.

Era tétrico hablar con Gaara, el jamás hablaba con nadie pero el resto parecía ocupado y necesitaba mostrarle ese mensaje a su amiga. El chico del tatuaje en la frente no soltó vocal, solo se limitó a señalar la puerta por donde había visto a Haruno pasar corriendo. Hinata ingresó a toda velocidad por un pasillo, comenzó a notar que se encontraba perdida y volvió sobre la marcha.

Había demasiadas puertas. Era un lugar gigante y todo estaba extravagante mente decorado. Le recordaba a esos laberintos de los parques de diversiones que frecuentaba con Kiba y Hanabi. Escuchó la voz de su amiga y ciegamente se dirigió hasta un pequeño cuarto que parecía un lugar en donde se lavaba la ropa de la casa. Había perchas y lavarropas y ...

—¡Sakura! **—** la llamó mientras la notó recostada sobre una pared con Naruto encima, cara a cara, ojos con ojos. Ellos la detectaron y se removieron incómodos—.Me ha enviado otro... Naru... lo... lo siento.

Dio media vuelta y corrió espantada por la situación.

Atravesó el parque donde todos la ignoraron. Tomó su mochila y partió. En la esquina y sobre la marcha se mal colocó su vestido. Tiró el celular dentro de su bolsa y rompió en llanto. Gritó y sufrió espasmos agudos. Su mal lacrimogeno le decía nada más que aquella imagen. Era lógico, después de todo a Naruto siempre le gustó Sakura y ella fue una estúpida por interponerse en el medio. Sintió el mismo dolor en su pecho que cuando vio a Sai con Ino. La misma decepción.

Desconsolada, a penas hizo dos pasos cuando una motocicleta frenó frente a ella. Subió la cabeza lentamente. Reconoció las zapatillas blancas, el jean negro y la campera de cuero. Tenía el cabello húmedo y la mirada aburrida.

—Subete **—** le ordenó sin más.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba otra vez ahí para salvarla.

Y Sai lo había visto todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los espamos aun controlaban el cuerpo de Hinata quien se aferraba a sus rodillas buscando protección. Sasuke, junto a ella, no sólo se sentía incomodo de ver su cabeza azulada sacudirse por el llanto, sino que además de no saber precisamente como actuar se sintió iracundo con Naruto, lo detestó por herirla y lo detesto aun más por tener el poder para hacerlo con tanta facilidad. Truncó sus planes sin saberlo, Naruto era una verdadera molestia. Él podía humillarla, asustarla, trastornarla, pero no romperla en mil pedazos como él. Todo era tan odioso.

Quería poder, quería _ese_ poder sobre ella.

Estaban ahí, frente al río Sena. Habia frenado la motocicleta, no con intenciones de ver el atardecer junto a ella, lo del poniente frente a ellos era pura casualidad. Hinata se bajó soportando un llanto aberrante y rompió ahí junto al agua que reflejaba las luces recién encendidas de la ciudad y algunos barquitos llenos de turistas.

La Hyuga le había confesado todo lo vivido como si lo conociera desde hacía años. Luego se sentó y permaneció en ese plan por un prolongado tiempo mientras Sasuke se había retirado y la esperaba sobre la moto.

Curiosamente respetó en silencio su dolor.

Ambos habían tenido un día difícil, sin embargo admiró la capacidad de esa chica de soltar sus problemas tan abiertamente, después de todo no era como si a él lo conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

De un suspiró bajo y se sentó junto a ella otra vez. Se sintió un torpe indeciso. No sabía como hacer para detener ese escandaloso lamento. No iba a darle alguna palabra de aliento o darle un abrazo porque no sabía que decir y si la abrazaba no iba a ser precisamente para consolarla. Había partido de su casa para finalmente ingresar a la fiesta y se había topado con aquella situación.

Entonces algo se encendió y encontró una forma adecuada de empatizar, o al menos de hacerla callar y así dejar de recordarse cada segundo que a ella no le gustaba Naruto por su fortuna y aires excéntricos de estrella de rock, sino que estaba enamorada de él.

Una mierda.

 **—** ¿Qué haces cuando estas demasiado enojada?.

Ella elevó el rostro de ojos hinchados para mirarlo. Se sentía tan mal que realmente no recordó que él estaba ahí mirándola llorar **—** No... no estoy enojada.

Sasuke anotó su primer punto, aunque seguía agitándose ya no lloraba **—** Estas furiosa. Tenias la mirada perdida cuando te encontré. Hubieras querido matar a alguien.

Hinata desvió el rostro.

 **—** ¿Lo odias? **—** utilizó un tono sugerente para cuestionarla.

 **—** No podría **—** aseguró mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la muñeca.

Ya podrás. No, mejor no. No lo odiará ni lo amará porque solo estará pensando en él mismo **—** ¿Te odias?.

 **—** Mucho **—** no dudó en responder. Y Sasuke tuvo en claro que Hinata sufría importantes problemas de autoestima.

No se quería a si misma. Él tampoco.

Chasqueó los labios sin encontrar otra solución que la misma que el utilizaba cuando el cólera lo invadía **—** Descarga tu ira de alguna forma, así nos vamo, hay mosquitos por doquier.

Ahora que ella se enfocaba en la pregunta de él y pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese la situación pasada, llegó la conclusión que no sabia como descargar su ira, solo su tristeza. **—** ¿Cómo?.

Sasuke comenzó a exasperarse al descubrir que la ingenuidad de Hinata era legitima y que ahora le atraía mucho más que antes, al no ser una perra perversa disfrazada de oveja **—** ¿No escribes poesía o algo?. Yo que sé. Grita, patea un árbol.

Hinata tuvo un pequeño disparo en el corazón. Si Sasuke recordaba que le gustaban los libros y copiar fragmentos, lógicamente recordaba la situación en su baño. Si sólo supiera que el chico frente a ella no había quitado esa imagen de su mente ni por un segundo haciendo que eso lleve a ser el mismismo demonio que la acosaba con mensajes desconcertantes...

 **—** ¿Qué... qué haces tu cuando te llenas de rabia?.

Era buena la pregunta. La idea no era hablar de él. Si le respondía que cuando se llenaba de emociones fuertes le enviaba mensajes a ella o ponía su motocicleta a un kilometraje excesivo imaginando que chocaba a todas las personas que detestaba, inclusive su padre a veces, ella saldría corriendo. Así que de todas sus opciones eligió la única normal **—** Tocaba la guitarra.

Hinata sonrió, las mejillas húmedas se le elevaron. Tenía la nariz enrojecida **—** ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra? ¿Por qué ya no lo haces?.

Sasuke carcajeó irónicamente en su mente. _"Porque soy un maldito invalido"_ le hubiera respondido **—** No es algo que ahora importe **—** ambos permanecieron en silencio—¿Y bien?.

 **—** Tal vez haya algo... pero nadie lo sabe ... eso creo.

 **—** Hmp. Solo hazlo y ya **—** Hinata seguía vacilando y eso lo estaba poniendo impaciente **—.** No sientas vergüenza, mañana lo habré olvidado.

Suspiró. Tal vez también había olvidado que la había visto desnuda **—** Yo yo... bien **...**

Sasuke elevó una ceja y la observó de soslayo cuando ella observó el horionte, inhaló fuerte y comenzó a cantar.

 **—** _Quand tu es prés de moi cette chambre n'a plus de parois, mais des arbres oui, des arbres infinis_ **—** intentó ignorarla pero su voz era tan dulce como atractiva, no pudo hacer otra cosa que enterrar los ojos en su figura relajada y sus ojos cerrados, en la brisa que le elevaba el cabello **—.** Et quand tu es tellement près de moi, c'est comme si ce plafond-là, il n'existait plus.

Él no era un romántico ni nunca lo había sido, tampoco entendía que cantaba, pero sintió placer en compartir ese momento con ella. Había una paz en su voz que hacía mucho que no sentía. Una conexión extraña. Sasuke se recostó en el césped. Ella parecía enfrascada en su canto. Estaba funcionando.

 _Je vois le ciel penché sur nous... qui restons ainsi,_  
 _abandonnés tout comme si._

Él no tardó en cerrar los ojos e imágenes con Mikoto invadieron su cabeza. En la cocina haciéndole tomates rellenos. La recordó cocinándole en su primer día de escuela o corriendo trás él en el parque. La extrañó.

 _Il n'y avait plus rien, non plus rien d'autre au monde,_  
 _j'entends l'harmonica... mais on dirait un orgue,_  
 _qui chante pour toi et pour moi,_  
 _là-haut dans le ciel infini._

 **—** Et pour toi, et pour moi **—** Hinata finalizó casi en un murmuro **—.** Et pour toi, et pour moi.

Sasuke suspiró en su lugar **—** No esta mal.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron **—** Me siento mejor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cantaba.

Otro silencio los rodeó y no supieron que decir. La noche los consumía.

 **—** ¿Crees que pudieras... traducir esa letra?. Todavía no perfecciono mi francés— preguntó con un semblante un tando avergonzado. Él no era así, se sintió patético.

 **—** ¿Te... te gustó la canción?..

 **—** Es insoportable **—** Hinata agachó la cabeza avergonzada **—.** Pero me trajo un buen recuerdo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al otro día en la escuela, todo el salón solo conversaba sobre la fiesta de Naruto que terminó siendo descontrolada y multitudinaria. Hasta debió intervenir la policía cerca de la madrugada.

Todo parecía funcionar al revés:

Naruto no había dado la cara y Sakura siquiera había elevado su vista del suelo, no se sentaba más junto a la Hyuga. La clase transcurrió en la espalda de Hinata y Sasuke mirandola, sin que la maldita canción francesa se le despegase ni un segundo de los oídos. Antes de que finalice el horario de clases y que ya nadie quede en el salón, la Hyuga se había acercado tímida con un pañuelo impecable, el que él le había dado para que se limpie el rostro, junto con un papel doblado.

—Gracias, Uchiha-san— se limitó a decirle en japonés y desapareció apresurada. Él quedó prendido de ella, de su pollera larga y su mochila de donde colgaba todo tipo de adornos estúpidos.

Ya de noche se tomó un tiempo para abrir la mochila y desdoblar el papel. Lo leyó con gesto aburrido y admiró la caligrafía de la chica, por supuesto ya la conocía.

 _ **El cielo en una habitación-**_ Era la traducción de la canción- notó.

 _Cuando estas cerca de mi_

 _Esta habitación no tiene mas paredes._

 _Pero los arboles si,_

 _los arboles infinitos_

 _y cuando tu estas_

 _tan cerca de mi_

 _es como si el techo que hay_

 _no existiera mas_

 _veo el cielo sobre nosotros_

 _permanezcamos así_

 _abandonados así,_

 _como si no hubiera nada mas,_

 _ni cualquier otra cosa en el mundo._

 _Por ti y por mi allá en el cielo infierno_

 _y por ti y por mi._

Sasuke volvió a doblar el papel. Revolvió en el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó una de las varias fotos de Hinata que había visto el día anterior. Estudió el cabello lacio y oscuro, el gesto tímido, la pequeña sonrisa ... luego abrió otro cajón y tomó una fotografía vieja. Miro ambas y sonrió —Nunca lo entenderás, Hinata.

Redactó un mensaje, afectado.

 ***Creo que en realidad no tienes la culpa de parecerte tanto a ella.**

Depositó el móvil junto a ambas fotografías:

Hinata en una y Mikoto, a la edad de Hinata, en la otra sin color. Las dos en la misma posición, como si fueran la misma persona en diferentes épocas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***¿Y sabes que es lo más divertido?.**

 **Aun así me amarás, me amarás tanto que ni tu misma te lo creerás.**

—Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata. Literatura, arte y música contemporánea.

Sasuke, recostado en la silla golpeó sistemáticamente la punta de su lápiz con el banco.

Hinata, en cambio, se limitó a asentir tímidamente y feliz en el fondo, Uchiha era mejor compañero que un desconocido: ya no sentía vergüenza de él, es más, en dos oportunidades se sintió a salvo con su presencia. Era como si de repente y luego del incidente que la había distanciado todas esas semanas de Sakura, Sasuke fuera una de las personas a las que más cercana sentía. Con sus maneras, con su mal genio, seriedad y pocas palabras, la había escuchado con atención aquella tarde y hasta consolado. Lejos de toda sensación que había experimentado en aquel desafortunado encuentro en el baño, ahora lo veía como a alguien que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y hacía unos días que evaluaba la idea de contarle acerca de su acosador.

Sonó el timbre del descanso y todos los alumnos se dispusieron a buscar a su pareja de trabajo domiciliario casi instantáneamente. Mientras Hinata empacaba sus carpetas y libros, localizó de soslayo a Sasuke quien colocaba sus auriculares y se escabullía con la capucha en su cabeza. Esa debía de ser la técnica infalible para esquivar muchachas, pensó. Aunque esa destacable altura y porte esbelto, no eran algo fácil de camuflar.

Caminando por uno de los pasillos, encontró que sería una buena idea tomar un respiro hacía el próximo modulo y se dirigió a su lugar predilecto a leer el nuevo libro, uno que había descubierto en la habitación de su hermana. Ya luego vería como localizaría al Uchiha para concretar el trabajo. Llegando al bosque del campus abrochó su campera tejida porque la brisa se volvía gélida y una vez sentada en uno de los bancos inició la lectura, pero la ventisca, que cada vez hacía notar su presencia, hizo que su cabello se cuele frente a sus ojos, acto seguido, tomó un moño de su mochila y se sujetó el cabello en un rodete y sus dos mechones característicos colgaron enmarcando su rostro.

Antes de volver los ojos hacia la lectura, quedó prendida de la frondosidad frente a ella; recordó que allí fue la primera vez que "El Demonio" le había enviado un mensaje. Pero lejos de estar asustada o moverse con recelo, volvió los mensajes que había intercambiado por última vez. Abrió las conversaciones guardadas en su móvil y recordó como una autómata.

 _ ***¿De qué habla?-** Increpó un tanto asustada pero segura de que quería llegar al fondo del asunto. Tal vez se estaba comportando como exactamente la persona que un acosador quisiera, pero sintió que había algo más que una persona que estaba divirtiéndose con ella, algo doloroso, algo pesado... y sobre todo triste._

 _ ***De mi madre.**_

 _Y ese mensaje le dio la pauta que estaba en lo correcto._

 _ ***¿En verdad?**. Las letras se veían borrosas entre su mano temblorosa y las lagrimas que le habían colmado los ojos. Alguien había robado su número de la planilla del instituto, le había mandado mensajes con insistencia, perseguido y hasta abrazado. Todo porque ella le recordaba a su madre. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a esa mujer?. ¿Estaría viva? ¿lo habría abandonado?. Suspiró profundo y acercó el móvil a su pecho. Estaba actuando como una inepta, como una irresponsable, le estaba siguiendo el juego a alguien que actuaba como lo hacen los psicópatas de las películas de terror que amaba Sai._

 _ ***No solo tu parecido físico es impresionante. Tienes la actitud pasiva de ella aunque sueles rebelarte cuando la situación te presiona. Eso me gusta. Deberías seguir así.**_

 _Deberías seguir así._

 _Releyó el mensaje dos veces más. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le había dicho algo sobre su carácter. O solo le habían reconocido su lado amable, tímido, sin autoridad. ¿Por qué le gusto qué le dijera eso?. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del armario e intento imaginar el rostro de la madre del demonio y tal vez a él._

 _Era una locura, era ridículo. Intentó no alarmarse y limpió sus lagrimas._

 _ *** Sin embargo, aunque te la recuerde, no soy ella. Pero puedo ayudarte.**_

 _ *** No quieras utilizar conmigo palabras compasivas, Hyuga. Psicología barata.**_

 _Aunque esa persona había tenido un momento de debilidad y le había hecho una confesión la cual ella consideró valiosa, otra vez estaba mostrando su lado difícil. Y ella otra vez estaba intentando lidiar con la personalidad de un desconocido que de ella lo sabía todo. ¿Por qué quería ser comprensiva con él?. ¿Por qué consideraba esa sensación? esa que le indicaba que lo conocía, que sabía quien era, que quería ayudarlo._

 _Pero antes de redactar cualquier respuesta tomo una decisión que se iluminó en su mente: le confiaría a Uchiha Sasuke lo que le estaba ocurriendo, él era un chico serio e inteligente. Sabría como ayudarla. Lo recordó una vez más frente al río Sena, escuchándola despotricar contra quienes consideraba sus amigos, oyéndola cantar, nadie nunca lo había hecho. Y creía que Uchiha Sasuke, tampoco solía comportarse así con las personas._

 _Había una amistad especial que se estaba generando entre ellos y quería conservarla._

 _ ***Tienes razón. Hoy aprendí que no necesitas que alguien te hable para hacerte sentir bien ... Quizá podríamos vernos, algún día.**_

 _ ***Quizás...**_

 _—Espero poder ayudarte...— Hinata murmuró a la pantalla de su móvil, que se apagó luego de unos segundos de inactividad y dejó todo sumido en penumbras._

 _—Quién sabe._

 _Sasuke se quedó prendido de la pantalla del móvil. Hinata estaba hablando de él, con él. Había logrado colarse en su mente y eso le agradó. Eso era territorio que le ganaba al millonario Uzumaki._

 _Reflexionó unos instantes masajeandose la nuca._

 _Todo era para divertirse en es esa ciudad aburrida, para entretenerse mientras pasaba el tiempo y hacía lo suficiente para volver a Tokio. Hinata le gustó físicamente, mucho, quizá como nunca antes nadie había gustado y de una forma extraña: en reacción a esa atracción dos partes de él luchaban por aflorar... el Sasuke de antes que hubiera realizado un acercamiento normal y él nuevo demonio que necesitaba obtener todo de ella, de forma avasalladora e impulsiva. Entre todo el malestar que estaba viviendo en su vida luego de la muerte de Mikoto, Hinata lo frustraba de una manera exagerada, no cayendo a sus pies como las otras y estando enamorada de ese imbécil, hablando en la fiesta con ese tal Sai y demás..._

 _Si, iría por ella. Como lo había prometido. Tomaría todo de ella, siendo Sasuke o esa persona que solo la conocía a través de un móvil. Luego se tocó el hombro y allí permaneció indeterminado tiempo, apretó los labios y el cabello le ensombreció los ojos cuando agachó la cabeza._

 _¿Podría tomar todo de ella?._

 _¿No te importa lo que piense Hinata Hyuga si algún día tiene que desvestirte?... si te viera desnudo, si supiera realmente como eres. ¿Qué le dirás?._

.

.

.

.

.

—La piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello tan negro como el ébano, los labios rojos como la san...

—Asombroso, Dobe— interrumpió Sasuke, totalmente en desacuerdo con la persecución que Naruto le estaba haciendo por los pasillos del colegio—.Realmente no esperaba que memorizaras la frase de una historia tan compleja como lo es Blancanieves.

—Espejito, espejito... ¿quién es él mas hermoso de este instituto?— preguntó simulando voz femenina—. ¡Sasuke-kun!— se respondió con un agudo grito y algunas personas que transitaban cerca se voltearon a verlo con rostro sorprendido y algunas risas burlonas.

—Baja la voz. Tu vergüenza no tiene limites.

—Tranquilo Snowhite—se sostuvo de su hombro —,que estas a salvo conmigo. Nadie te acosará.

—Te robé popularidad y te enferma— opinó con malicia y con la intensión de que el rubio se ofenda y lo se vaya realmente lejos.

—¡Ya te gustaría!— sonrió abiertamente esbozando sus pulcros dientes—.Además estoy mucho mas tranquilo, solo una chica me interesa.

—La intriga de necesitar descifrar que es Haruno no me deja dormir.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?— se sorprendió deteniéndose en el acto y quedando detrás del Uchiha.

—¿Será porque me atacaste pensando que estaba tras ella?. Eres el tipo más obvio que he conocido en mi vida.

Parece que Naruto tuvo unos segundos de auto-reflexión acerca de sus evidentes sentimientos por Sakura, que hicieron que Sasuke pudiera alejarse, pero no lo suficiente para que corriera hasta alcanzarlo.

—¿A dónde vas?.

—Busco a mi compañera de trabajo domiciliario.

—¿En dónde?.

—Campus.

—¿Ella cursa contigo?

—¿Las preguntas obvias son para fastidiarme o realmente eres así de idiota?.

—Anda, bastardo— bufó repitiendo el nuevo sobrenombre que había decidido pasa su nuevo amigo —¿Cómo es ella?. ¡Quiero medidas!.

Sasuke suspiró resignado. Adentrándose al campus y con muchas preguntas de Naruto como sonido de fondo, localizó a la muchacha en cuestión. Sabía que la encontraría justo en ese banco, a pesar del hecho que los unió a través de mensajes de texto, ella no había dejado de frecuentar ese lugar y él lo sabía porque solía camuflarse entre la frondosidad y observarla.

La miraba leer, mojar la punta de su dedo indice con la lengua y mover las hojas, permanecer estática por largos minutos, lagrimear ante una situación conmovedora o sonreír casi hasta soltar una carcajada, obligandolo a sonreír a él y haciéndolo sentir un idiota al mismo tiempo. Muchas veces se había retirado del lugar enfadado consigo mismo por volver una y otra vez, perdiendo su dignidad y reconociendo que "nunca había sigo así con alguien" y que "sería algo pasajero".

Y sobre todo, que lo hacia para divertirse y nada más.

Nada más. Seguro.

.

.

.

Hinata permanecía estática, inmensa en su mundo de fantasía, aferrada a la tapa de su enorme libro cuando sintió a alguien detenerse ante ella. El celular reposaba a su lado en el banco y eso oscureció las pupilas de Sasuke. De cierta forma, lo estaba esperando.

—¿Es linda?. Porque si lo es, gustoso estaría allí para colaborar con un trabajo de...— opinó con desenvoltura el rubio cuando notó que se detenían y Hinata Hyuga, la hermosa amiga de Sakura Haruno con la que quiso darle celos fallando considerablemente el plan, los observaba con los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Qué más quieres saber de mi compañera de trabajo, Naruto?— cuestionó Sasuke con media sonrisa maliciosa. El extravagante y excéntrico chico, ahora casi mas famoso de la institución, comenzó a sentir sus mejillas quemar; los ojos azules rodaron por la escena para buscar algún objetivo que lo salve de haber, como muchas veces, quedado como un idiota ante alguien cercano a Sakura-chan. El sosiego lo encontró en la tapa del libro que leía Hinata.

—¿Literatura contemporánea, eh?— indagó restableciendo su compostura e intentando distraerla. Recordó el momento en el que Hinata lo descubrió humillándose frente a Sakura intentando besarla.

Sasuke iba a echar a Naruto cuando las palabras quedaron en su boca y frunció el ceño para mirarlo indignado —¿Sabes lo que significa contemporaneidad o solo tuviste suerte?.

Naruto comenzó a rascarse la nuca risueño —Bueno ... a decir verdad nunca leí La Canción de Hielo y Fuego, pero me gusta ver la serie.

—Todos miramos la serie.

—¡Pero que yo mire una serie es la novedad!— concluyó entre risotadas mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata demasiado cerca, arrancándole un leve sonrojo, un acto que no escapó de los ojos del Uchiha—.Mi personaje favorito es Theon Grejoy. ¿Sabes?— Le explicó a la muchacha—realmente no veo que sea el imbécil que todos creen, él tuvo un pasado difícil con los Stark y ...

Sasuke se aferró a uno de los lazos de su mochila mientras desviaba la mirada totalmente jodido por la interrupción de Naruto. —¿Todavía no has terminado de ver todas las temporadas?.

—Y en realidad me gustaría ser Theon Greyjoy, de todos él fue el único qué...— Naruto se detuvo y abrió los ojos desentendido—.¿Cómo lo sabes?. ¿Le ocurre algo malo a Theon?.

—Estoy en lo cierto. Déjalo así.

Hinata soltó una risotada entretenida ya que entendía de que hablaba Sasuke. Fue una carcajada casi musical que hizo que ambos chicos queden colgados de la melodía. Sasuke luego estudió los ojos azules de su compañero prendidos de ella y pensó que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. La tomó de la muñeca casi por arrebato y marcharon, Naruto quedó sentado en el banco observándolos. Se fueron tan rápido que no alcanzó a devolverle el libro que le había arrebatado de las manos.

Se acostó en el banco. Observó la tapa dura con dibujos de dragones y leyó "El juego de tronos". A pesar de ser un enorme libraco pensó que tal vez no estaría mal leer unas paginas ya que él había iniciado a ver la serie porque se había enterado que a Sakura le gustaba mucho.

¿Como sería el destino de Theon Greyjoy? su personaje favorito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se sentaron en un café en las afueras de la ciudad, Sasuke evitó ir a "Mermelada" diciendo que siempre estaba lleno de personas fastidiosas en su mayoría. Hinata coincidió con el perfil antisocial del chico, cada vez se sentía mas a gusto con él. Pidió un capuccino con canela y Sasuke un café simple y amargo. Ella se sorprendió cuando él siquiera lo endulzó y lo bebió sin esbozar un solo gesto. Luego, ella desempacó de su mochila un cuaderno con el dibujo de un simpático gato y comenzó a leer con voz tranquila. " _Elegir dos frases de dos novelas exponentes de la literatura contemporánea, analizarlas con reflexiones de ambos integrantes. Comentar datos del autor y contexto histórico"_.

—Uchiha-san...

No hubo respuesta.

—Sas... Sasuke-kun...

Él parecía abstraído en lo que había ocurrido minutos antes:

 _Cuándo salieron del instituto fueron al hogar Uchiha por la motocicleta. Al ingresar, ambos encontraron la sala de estar en penumbras, únicamente iluminada por la enorme tv que proyectaba una película de acción. Itachi no prestaba la más mínima atención a las escenas ya que una muchacha de cabello rojo como la sangre y gafas de marco negro se encontraba a horcajadas sobre él, ambos se besaban como, tal dice la canción, fuera la última vez. La escena casi sexual de lenguas desesperadas con balaceras y gritos ahogados de fondo, incomodó a Hinata quién decidió desviar la mirada. Sasuke, en cambió, alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos impaciente pero sin un ápice de pudor ante la situación._

 _Entonces la pelirroja tomó conocimiento de que no se encontraba sola con el apuesto Uchiha y volteó a mirarlos. De repente y algo nervioso, Sasuke murmuró un —Olvida la moto, caminaremos— y arrastró a su compañera por la correa de la mochila hacia afuera._

 _A Itachi le causó gracia la situación y le agrado aun más que su hermano se encuentre en compañía de la hermosa hija de Hiashi. Una muchacha que le caía bien y además creía que sus premoniciones no fallaron, a Sasuke le gustaba esa niña: la miraba como miraba la motocicleta el primer día que la vio en la vidriera de la concesionaria en Tokio, antes de trabajar tantos meses para poder comprarla. Era el mismo gesto empecinado y ambicioso._

 _"Como un objeto que conseguiría". Lo recordó ese noche en la cena de la casa Hyuga, ese gesto oscuro que obtuvo luego de bajar las escaleras y ese pensamiento le causó un pequeño malestar._

 _Karin, luego de quedar unos segundos con los ojos enterrados en la puerta cerrada volvió a su nueva conquista —¿Eres hermano de Sasuke?._

 _—¿Te consigo un autógrafo?— bromeó Itachi irónico, no había ignorado nunca lo que su hermano menor causaba en todas las mujeres._

 _—Parece que lo fastidiamos e incomodamos a tu prima._

 _Él frunció el ceño con una sonrisa a medias—¿Qué prima?._

—Este corazón tiene mas cuartos que un hotel de putas.

—¡No podemos poner eso en el trabajo!— se alarmó Hinata.

A Sasuke le causo gracia el arrebato inesperado de la muchacha, bebió más café —¿Me estas levantando la voz? ¿puedes hacer eso?.

Ella intento apaciguarse y volvió sus ojos al cuaderno, lo cierto es que en ese desplante, al oír a su compañero quedó prendida de sus ojos oscuros y de su ceja elevada que le demostraba lo inepta que había sido... y en ese común gesto del chico le había parecido inmensamente hermoso —Lo siento, es que ... es una frase que...

—De Gabriel Garcia Marquez. Apuntalo.

Hinata asintió y comenzó a escribir.

—¿Es gracioso?— al volver a oír la voz de él se percató de que estaba sonriendo, no se explicó la sonrisa pero supuso que fueron esos extraños nervios que le produjeron los ojos de Sasuke que la obligaban a esbozar esa mueca estúpida.

Intentó pensar una excusa rápida para escapar de la presión y la encontró —Solo que ... lo siento, no te imagino leyendo Garcia Marquez.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos. Sasuke pensando en la otra frase que demandaba la consigna, con la mano envolviendo el mentón y un brazo cruzado. Hinata elevó apenas los ojos, con recelo, volviendo a mirar el rostro concentrado del chico quien miraba un punto fijo sobre la mesa y apenas mordía su labio inferior, con las cejas oscuras profundamente apretadas. Ese gesto también le fascinó.

—Me conociste en un momento extraño de mi vida— mencionó de forma abrupta mirándola fijo y obligando a Hinata a agachar la cabeza otra vez sobre su lápiz y sus hojas, haciendo que su largo cabello le cubriera el rostro alborotado. ¿Por qué ese chico al que había considerado su nueva amistad la estaba afectando de una forma tan extraña?.

—El club de la... pelea. Eso si suena como... algo que leerías— hablo con voz falsa, disimulando sus nacientes nervios

—Solo vi la película— aclaró finalizando su café.

—Pero debes analizar la frase en un examen oral...

—Lo haré— Sasuke se estiró y colocó sus ojos en el cielo—.Te toca, elige dos. Y que no sean de Bukowski.

El simple apellido del autor en voz del Uchiha le revelaban una vez más que el recordaba aquel episodio en el baño y aunque pensaba que lo había superado, la imagen de su desnudez frente a él en aquel húmedo claustro la hicieron sentir frágil.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó afectada.

—No lo sé— explicó sin más.

Hinata enroscó los dedos de ambas manos, clara señal de nervios ahora voraces y juntó fuerzas para aclararle al Uchiha un punto —Esa noche... en el baño.

—Estoy esperando la frase, Hyuga— le interrumpió sin más. No quería hablar ni de desnudeces, ni de cuerpos perfectos ni de lo hermosa que había encontrado a Hinata esa noche ni de lo preciosa que la veía ahora.

—Pero ... quería aclarar ...

—¡Por dios! Ya he olvidado tus senos y no son los únicos que he visto, superalo de una vez y deja de estar mirandome todo el tiempo como si fuera el peor criminal de la historia. Fue una estupidez— se alarmó para detener la insistencia de la chica en divagar en aquel episodio que además de excitarlo, lo frustraba —.Elige dos frases.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para que su sonrojo se apagara, siendo que ni siquiera la estaba mirando. "Olvídalo" se dijo, realmente a él no le importaba y lejos de sentirse tranquila algo la incomodó.

—Sé que voy a quererte sin preguntas, sé que vas a quererme sin respuestas.

Sasuke siguió sin mirarla pero endureció su gesto, tensando la mandíbula. Parecía que Hinata había dado en el blanco con esa frase, como si los estuviera describiendo. —Debí suponerlo.

—¿También leíste La Tregua?— se adelantó ella, intentando dejar el arrebato en el olvido.

—No, pero suena como una novela rosa que leerías. Apresúrate, otra más. Pero que sea más depresivo.

Ella se decepcionó—¿Por qué?.

—Porque nos queda bien lo depresivo— explicó esbozando una blanca sonrisa de lado y ella se resignó ante el tercer gesto perturbador del Uchiha de la tarde. Era un chico demasiado atractivo para ser real.

—Dijiste que ...Charles Bukowski... no.

—Depresivo pero no tanto.

—Lo vuelves difícil— opinó y torció el rostro pensativa—.Mi cabeza es un laberinto oscuro. A veces hay como relámpagos que iluminan algunos corredores. Nunca termino de saber por qué hago ciertas cosas.

Él pareció reflexionar acerca de la frase que ella expresó casi sin tartamudear, o balbucear como solía hacer. _"Nunca termino de saber por qué hago ciertas cosas"_.

—Es ...El túnel— aclaró Hinata, algo expectante por el insistente gesto estoico de él.

—Sé que es el Túnel— concluyó—.Al menos coincidimos en algo. ¿Qué sigue?.

Ella quedó pensando en la palabra "coincidir" y ante la mirada impaciente de él se apresuró a volver a las consignas —Em, sí ...analizar las frases.

—Eso queda para después.

—Elegir... elegir un cuadro que se relacione con alguna de las frases seleccionadas.

—¿Cuadro?.

—Si... una pintura.

Sasuke rodó los ojos depositando el dinero de la pequeña merienda en la mesa —E imagino que la ultima consigna es buscar canciones que se relacionen con las frases.

Hinata sonrió divertida y a él le gustó esa sonrisa —Lo es.

—Todos los profesores están trastornados.— opinó mientras ambos emprendieron un largo camino hacia el Louvre.

—Usted será profesor, Uchiha-san.

.

.

.

Mientras viajaban por la Rue Rouge, Sasuke iba recostado en el asiento de la ventana, totalmente relajado con sus auriculares de los cuales apenas un sonido se percibía, parecía concentrado en la nada. Hinata, de forma totalmente opuesta estaba sentada en noventa exactos grados que no se perturbaban con el movimiento constante del colectivo, tenia las rodillas juntas y las manos sobre el regazo como si estuviera rezando. Por una fuerza que no supo definir giró el rostro y observó el perfil de su compañero: esos ojos oscuros que le habían afectado durante toda la tarde ahora se encontraban pacíficos, su rostro lucia suave. Se detuvo en su nariz recta casi perfecta y en los labios rosados, en el mechón que le cubría el contorno izquierdo y en la mano en la que reposaba su rostro, con sus perfectas uñas limpias. Esa imagen del chico le provocó un deseo insaciable de contarle en ese preciso momento lo que había estado ocurriendo todos esos días.

Tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar pero unas risas divertidas la distrajeron y volteó para descubrir a dos muchachas uno o dos años menores que ella. Miraban a Sasuke y murmuraban entre risas picaras y sonrojos. Las estudió: delgadas, de largas piernas descubiertas con polleras cortas y botas, esbeltas y altas. Preciosas ambas. Cualquiera sería merecedora de él, sintió una sensación de incomodidad.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua incomodo por la situación y le dirigió una mirada a las muchachas cargada de tanto odio que ellas no tardaron en agachar la vista y no volver a hablar.

Hinata pensó que Sasuke podría ser tan pacifico y confiable como aterrador e indescifrable.

—¿Extraña Tokio?— le preguntó con decisión cuando estaban en los últimos segundos de la larga cola que acontecía todos los días para entrar al museo. Él se encontraba recostado en la pared, inmutable como siempre cuando descolgó un auricular indicándole que no la había oído —Qué si extraña mucho Tokio— repitió.

—Si— sentenció mientras tomaba los boletos y los partía, alcanzándole uno a Hinata. Ella se quedó pensando por unos segundos en el guante negro que su compañero jamás quitaba hasta que su voz la cautivó —Cuando tenga el suficiente dinero volveré. A recorrerlo o a vivir. Lo que primero suceda.

Ella asintió reflexionando acerca de la determinación de él. Ambos ingresaron por un pasillo pero no prestaron demasiada atención a las primeras obras. Permanecían envueltos en una especie de serenidad que no se perturbaba con la cantidad de gente en el lugar.

—¿Que hay contigo?— se interesó mirándola de soslayo, la figura de ella era por mucho más baja que la de él. La notó sonreír con melancolía a la nada.

—Era muy pequeña cuando decidimos irnos de allí. Creo... o pienso que si me marchará de París lo extrañaría mucho más que a Japón. Es parte de mí. Sin embargo vivir... no lo sé. Vacacionaré en Tokio cuando pueda.

Sasuke asintió para luego pararse frente a un mapa del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo contrastaba con la vegetación verdosa y oscura sobre la que estaba recostada, su cabello también estaba desparramado, tan oscuro que se mimetizaba con la frondosidad. El cuerpo de la mujer no era delgado, sus caderas eran amplias y sus pechos caían hacia los lados producto de su peso. Las curvas de esa mujer no tenían nada que ver con las pretensiones estéticas de hoy en día. Sin embargo ella, con una sonrisa de complacencia y ojos brillantes, se encontraba segura de su seducción ante el pintor que la había retratado. Hinata, estupefacta, llevaba tiempo estudiando el casi escandaloso y enorme cuadro, iluminado por dos reflectores.

—¿Es la primera vez que vez una mujer desnuda?— Sasuke tras ella indagó con ironía, entretenido con la perturbación de su compañera.

Ella dudó en contestar, pero lo hizo sin despegar los ojos del lienzo—Es... la primera vez que veo a una mujer desnuda ... que... que no sea como las de las revistas de moda —. Creo que los gustos han cambiado con las épocas— volvió a hablar dando por terminada la engorrosa observación, pero la voz de Sasuke tan proxima a su odio la detuvo en su lugar.

—La moda es una mentira. Los estereotipos de belleza lo son. Todos pueden hablar de que les gusta el mismo tipo de mujer, de esas que salen en las revistas que innecesariamente debes leer para apuñalar tu autoestima, pero la realidad es que de las puertas para adentro es todo muy subjetivo.

Ambos siguieron pertinaces sobre el cuadro. Hinata comenzaba a impacientarse con la cercanía del muchacho, internaba no perder los hilos de la conversación.

—¿De ... las puertas para adentro?.

Lo escuchó suspirar —En la intimidad, Hinata. A la hora de tener sexo cada quien tiene gustos demasiado particulares. Sólo que algunos se avergüenzan de confesarlos y por eso todos hablan de que les gusta el mismo tipo de persona. El socialmente aceptado.

El aliento cálido, su voz que evidentemente había cambiado a un tono áspero, su nombre en ella y el motivo de la charla le enviaron un calor abrazador en su espalda. Las manos le sudaron. Sasuke no se apartaba de ella, lo sentía en la nunca. La mujer del cuadro parecía reírse burlona.

—Su...su...pongo que... creo que todos tememos de la opinión... de las otras personas.

Odiaba tartamudear. Se creía segura junto a Sasuke y ahora solo quería que se vaya lejos de ella. O quizás no. Una suerte de ansiedad la comenzó a dominar.

—Creo que se lo haría a la mujer del retrato— lo escuchó decir con descaro. Y un gélido vació invadió el lugar que él había ocupado detrás de ella. Se sintió aliviada por un momento, hasta que notó que en realidad él no se había apartado, si no que se había aproximado tanto a su oído que apenas lo rozó con sus labios cuando el confesó, antes de marcharse —Algo en ella me recuerda a ti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta crujió al abrirse y luego sonó el interruptor que iluminó la pieza de Hinata.

—Si esperaba encontrar la habitación de una chica francesa...— murmuró Hinata nerviosa hablando para llenar el silencio incomodo, ante Sasuke, que apenas ingresó le prestó poca atención y se dirigió a la ventana a encender un cigarro. No sabía porque lo había llevado allí, quizás creyó que contarle su situación en la sala comedor era correr el riesgo a que Hanabi que andaba pululando la escuchase y le contase a su padre.

—¿Con manifestaciones artísticas, boinas y frases del mayo del 68? Y no hay nada de eso. Después de todo eres japonesa— opinó exhalando el humo de costado para que no ingrese a la habitación y enterrando los ojos a un maneki neko que no dejaba de mover su pata delantera.

—La verdad es que soy franco-japonesa— aclaró su genética, mientras acomodaba los libros en el piso y se arrodillaba. La situación tan intima con Sasuke en su habitación, siendo el único hombre que la había pisado luego de Kiba y Hiashi, estaba haciendo que la comodidad que sentía cerca de él se desvanezca. Siquiera Sai había ingresado allí.

—Ya me explico tus rarezas

Hinata le extendió unas hojas y con el cigarro en la boca, Sasuke las apoyó contra el marco de la ventana y comenzó a redactar el análisis de las frases. En ese silencio escabroso permanecieron ambos por algunos minutos, con el sonido de sus bolígrafos sobre las hojas como único fondo.

—¿Y tu hermana donde esta?— se interesó.

—Hanabi mira series en su habitación— como juzgó la respuesta ausente de su compañero incomoda, prosiguió —Sons of anarchy o algo así.

—Debí saberlo.

Hinata sonrió a la hoja. A pesar de su silencio, tosquedad y poca paciencia, Sasuke solía tener un sentido el humor que le provocaba muchísima gracia, la cual disimulaba porque nunca lograba distinguir cuando el bromeaba o era maliciosamente irónico.

—La conociste en la cena ¿verdad?.

—Si, es bastante particular.

Otro silencio se abrió entre ellos.

—Olvidaremos a las personas, lo que sabemos, todo lo que hemos hecho. Vamos a olvidar donde vivimos, olvidarlo todo — recitó Sasuke con el cigarro entre los dientes, inclinado en la pared buscando una mejor forma de escribir.

Al oírlo, ella quedó estática e irguió la espalda pero no volteó a observarlo. No entendía de iba la situación ahora, todavía se encontraba afectada por lo ocurrido en el museo y realmente no volvieron a hablar demasiado hasta llegar a su casa —Eso... eso es de una película.

Una película muy sugerente, claro.

—El último tango en París— lo escuchó exhalar —.No la has visto. En realidad no eres una buena francesa ¿o si?.

Le agradó que Sasuke sea un adepto al cine y a los libros como ella. Le sonrió a la pared—Tal vez si ...

—Tal vez— murmuró cuando su atención la robó un objeto, en el piso, junto a la cama—¿Es un toca discos?.

Hinata se deshizo de sus pensamientos y un poco sorprendida lo vio atravesar la habitación con el cigarro encendido hasta acomodarse junto al viejo artefacto —Solo es decoración hace mucho que no ...

—Quizás si tengas un poco de "franchuta"— admitió mientras estudiaba el artefacto, con un codo sobre la rodilla.

Hinata estudió unos segundos a Sasuke concentrado, como lo había estado en el autobus. Sólo que ahora tenia las cejas un tanto fruncidas y no supo como pero no pudo despegarse de su rostro. Intentando salir otra vez de esas ensoñaciones que le obligaba a sentir su compañero, se arrebató y se puso de pie. Buscó entre su armario y le estiró una enorme pila de vinilos que él recibió exhalando el humo por la nariz y subiendo una ceja.

Los analizó unos segundos, cada tanto deteniéndose en alguno para leer su portada o su parte trasera. —¿Son tuyos?.

—Eran de mi madre— explicó expectante mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.

—La mía solía escuchar este— separó uno del resto y le alcanzó la funda y el cigarro a Hinata que recibió este último desconcertada sin saber como sostenerlo, mientras acomodaba el disco explicaba —.Fugaku se fastidiaba, decía que era demasiado...

—Demasiado francés... —completó ella entretenida—. Mi padre lo expresaba de otra forma. Se enojaba mucho, fue una canción censurada. Es suele ser un poco conservador.

—Mi madre siempre deseó conocer Paris— explicó haciendo un cierto gesto de asco, estudiando el tono sexual en el que cantaban los protagonistas. —¿Qué se supone que dice?.

Hinata cambió su risa complaciente a un gesto de desconcierto—¿Eh?

—Traducción, Hyuga.

Intentó negar el evidente bordó en sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza —Bien ... em... dice... yo te amo... si ... te amo... él dice "yo tampoco". Es extraño pero el responde así— Sasuke asintió. —Tu vas y vienes... vienes y vas... entre mis caderas.

—Si es demasiado francés— afirmó y luego sonrió de lado —¿Tan fácil te sonrojas?.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacía la ventana a descartar la colilla del cigarro que se había consumido en su mano y había quitado en reacción a aquella incomodidad. Sasuke la miró con un descaro sombrío.

—¿No... no le agrada vivir aquí, verdad?— indagó volviendo a arrodillarse para juntar los discos del suelo y cambiar de tema—. Hablas de los franceses casi con desprecio.

—No he ido a ningun punto turístico desde que vivo aquí. Solo al arco del triunfo. Así que puedes ir sacando tus conclusiones.

—¿Siquiera al barrio latino?.

—Ni una sola vez.— ambos tomaron el mismo disco mientras la canción seguía sonando—.Pero estoy intrigado.

Hinata soltó la funda como si le quemara, no elevó su vista del suelo simulando seguir juntando los discos. —Si... si quiere visitar algún lugar yo podría...

Sasuke volvió a tomar el mismo disco que ella apropósito —¿Tu puedes qué?

—Bien, yo... — suspiró nerviosa, ya no retiró su mano ni intentó volver a moverse —Yo creo que hay...

—Me intrigan las mujeres de aquí, me refiero.

—Ah... pues... hay muchas aquí— siguió ella con el cabello que ahora le cubría el rostro.

—Lo imagino— contestó entretenido e irónico.—Aunque me interesa alguien más como...

—¿Có-mo?.

—Cómo tú.— Hinata elevó su rostro pensando que lo encontraría riéndose, bromeando. Pero lo vio demasiado serio, como nunca, con los ojos oscuros enterrados en ella, expectantes —Estas tan interesada en impregnarme en la cultura francesa. Quizá... podrías enseñarme el famoso "beso francés".

—¿Qué cosas dices?— las pupilas de ella se le dilataron como un a un pequeño gatito acorralado.

—¿Tantos años aquí y no lo conoces?—él soltó el disco y se acercó a ella, hasta casi chocar su frentes, aunque no se tocaban—Las lenguas se chocan, la sali...

—¡Esta bien, esta bien!... si sé lo que es— se arrebató para terminar murmurando y respirando de forma agitada.

—Era un chiste— confesó con tono burlón y ella lo miró indignada —.Mira tu rostro. Esta dicho que te sonrojas con facilidad.

Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió entre humillada y aliviada de que todo haya sido una broma—Perdón... es qué no soy buena diferenciando chist...

No completó la palabra.

Un golpe en su boca y otro en la nunca la dejaron petrificada. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró recostada en la alfombra de su habitación con Sasuke sobre ella, no la aplastaba, sino que se sostenía sobre un brazo apoyado, con la mano libre la tomaba del mentón obligandola a abrir más sus labios. Lo sintió introducir su lengua en ella y removerla en todo su interior con total descaro. Su saliva se sentía amentolada pero con el olor del tabaco. Una sensación de placer le recorrió el entumecido cuerpo cuando él comenzó a succionar su labio inferior y soltó su rostro para tomarla de la nuca y así llegar a una profundidad inesperada, que la hacía ahogar.

Cuando Sasuke se separó de ella y la miró fijo, un hilo de saliva aun los unía. Las comisuras de ambos se encontraban impregnadas y la lengua de Hinata quedó asomando de su boca semi abierta. El sonrojo de los dos fue tan evidente que él tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—¿Algo que quieras preguntar?.

—¿Usted crees que soy rara?— indagó aun sin entender lo que había sucedido, con Sasuke sobre ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Hinata se alzó de hombros— Eres tímida, te gusta leer y escribir, usas ropa poco común, escuchas música que produce somnolencia. Pareces salida de otra época, no es algo que vea usualmente— volvió a mirarla mientras ella intentaba disimular su temblequeo.

—Entiendo— murmuró totalmente desentendida.

—Espero que no vuelvas a maquillarte como en la fiesta de la casa del idiota, no te favorecía para nada. Así estas bien.

Hinata solo pestañeó.

—Y si vas a maquillarte como una prostituta. Que sea na de los años treinta. Hablando de modas de otra época, eso realmente me calentaría.

—¡Uchiha-san!— gritó aterrada pero el sonido fue sofocado por otro beso, esta vez más delicado pero no por eso menos intenso. Hinata solo se limitó a seguir a Sasuke, lentamente se animó mover sus labios. Él, impulsivo como solía ser se había dejado llevar por la atracción que le provocaba la muchacha. Había evitado todo el maldito día contenerse. No demostrar, ignorarla, intentar comprender que ella era una más del montón. Cuando inesperadamente entraron a su habitación y su aroma se encontraba impregnado en todas partes, resignado supo que resistirse a Hinata era humamente imposible. Su voz, su torpeza, su extraña forma de ser. Tal vez bastaba no mirarla para lidiar con su hermoso aspecto femenino, pero con su personalidad simplemente había perdido. Le gustaba estar cerca de Hinata, no sabía si era porque le recodaba a su madre y tal vez si era un maldito retorcido; o si realmente se estaba obsesionando con su propio juego. Tampoco le importaba demasiado porque sentir la suave y húmeda punta de la lengua de Hinata acariciar la suya se había convertido en la sensación mas placentera que cualquier otra que pudiese comparar... la nicotina, la velocidad, molestarla por mensajes, no le hacían justicia. Verla desarmada bajo él era jodidamente perfecto.

—Sasuke— murmuró arrancando al muchacho de aquel extraño trance.

—¿Mmm?— apenas se separó para dejarla hablar.

—¿El...el... día de la fiesta en la piscina de Naruto... me escuchaste solo porque querías besarme?.

—Si quería escucharte. También besarte. Ambas.

Ella asintió sin mirarlo y medito unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Yo ...siento que ... eres alguien en quien puedo confiar. Porque lo eres ¿verdad?.

NO, pensó. Un rotundo y alarmante no. Él era la última persona en la que ella debería confiar, a decir verdad.

—Hemos coincido tantas veces ... incluso en este trabajo— continuó— ,algo me dice que debo confiar en ti.

—Sabes que puedes hacerlo— mintió con un cinismo extremo. Sonrió abiertamente. A Hinata ese gesto le pareció genuino porque no sabía que estaba cargado de una felicidad maliciosa. Finalmente Sasuke se estaba apoderando de ella, sin que ella sepa que desde que la conoció a esta parte todos sus encuentros habían sido fríamente planeados por él. Que el conocía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Que tenía demasiada fotografías de ella en su armario como para contarlas. Que movía sus sentimientos como una ficha de ajedrez mediante simples mensajes de textos.

—Hay algo importante que quiero ... que sepas. Pienso que solo tú podrías ayudarme.

Sasuke asintió cuando ella empezó a hablar. Ella había tomado la suficiente confianza, intentando no tartamudear y queriendo ignorar que Sasuke estaba recostado sobre ella, que acababa de besarla dos veces cuando jamás pensó que alguien como él se interesaría en alguien como ella, que sospecho que lo hizo solo porque se presentó la oportunidad; sin embargo la urgente necesidad de ayuda la motivó a hablar. Cuando él comenzó a escucharla atentamente con su clásico gesto neutral ella vio como la mandíbula se le puso rígida y el rostro se le lleno de sudor. Comenzó a agitarse.

—¿Sasuke?.

El esbozó un quejido y cayó junto a ella, consternado por el inmenso dolor que le había provocado en su hombro la posición que había utilizado para besar a Hinata. El dolor era tan fuerte que le quemaba de forma que sus nervios de retorcían en un trance traumatico. Ella, arrodillada a su lado comenzó a desesperarse cuando colocó sus manos sobre la zona del hombro, donde Sasuke apretaba frenéticamente son su mano.

Apretaba los dientes mientras veía el techo y a la Hyuga girar sobre él. Cuando el dolor finalmente cesó, él pudo sentarse. Allí mirando directamente a la nada calmó su respiración y su mareo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?— quiso saber consternada y con las manos en el pecho. No hubo respuesta. Ella se acercó para volver a tomar la mano que poseía el guante cuando el la frenó en el aire.

—Tu confías en mi. ¿Realmente lo haces?— preguntó con voz lúgubre y entrecortada por las esquirlas del dolor.

—Si.

—¿Yo puedo confiar en ti?.

—Si— contestó con seguridad.

—No preguntarás. No se lo dirás a nadie. Nunca ocurrió nada aquí— sentenció antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Hinata siguió arrodillada en la mitad de la habitación mientras lo escuchó bajar por las escaleras. Así, con gesto estoico y dolor en el pecho siguió media hora hasta que vio con ojos perdidos la luz de su móvil encenderse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi no deparó en su hermano, que había ingresado a la casa sudado, despeinado y en un muy mal estado cuando lo tomó del cuello y lo afirmó contra la pared. La debilidad de Sasuke hizo que su móvil cayera al suelo.

No le importaba demasiado que carajo le pasaba ahora a Itachi.

—¿No golpearas a un invalido, no?— dijo con sorna. La cuestión era que estaba tan furioso por sufrir un ataque justo en el mejor momento de la noche, que aunque incinerada todo a su alrededor hasta reducir el mundo a cenizas no serviría para canalizar tanto odio e impotencia hacía sí mismo.

—¿Qué clase de mensajes le envías a Hinata?— indagó sacudiéndolo y apretándolo más fuerte contra la pared.

Parecía que Karin de todos modos si había leído el mensaje. Fue estúpido confiar en una desconocida. Fue torpe, pero así era con Hinata. Lo obligaba a hacer cosas torpes. Sonrió a su hermano con más odio —A ella le gusta.

—No sabe que eres tú. ¿Verdad?

—Aparentemente— respondió aburrido.

Itachi no deparó en su hermano, que había ingresado a la casa sudado, despeinado y en un muy mal estado cuando lo tomó del cuello y lo afirmó contra la pared. La debilidad de Sasuke hizo que su móvil cayera al suelo.

No le importaba demasiado que carajo le pasaba ahora a Itachi.

—¿No golpearas a un invalido, no?— dijo con sorna. La cuestión era que estaba tan furioso por sufrir un ataque justo en el mejor momento de la noche, que aunque incinerada todo a su alrededor hasta reducir el mundo a cenizas no serviría para canalizar tanto odio e impotencia hacía sí mismo.

—¿Qué clase de mensajes le envías a Hinata?— indagó sacudiéndolo y apretándolo más fuerte contra la pared.

Parecía que Karin de todos modos si había leído el mensaje. Fue estúpido confiar en una desconocida. Fue torpe, pero así era con Hinata. Lo obligaba a hacer cosas torpes. Sonrió a su hermano con más odio —Una simple broma.

—No sabe que eras tú. ¿Verdad?

—Aparentemente— respondió aburrido.

Itachi puso su más enorme gesto de indignación intentando entender lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermano menor —Vas por ahí con ella haciendo de amigo y por otro lado le envías esos mensajes extraños... ¿Por eso estaba en esas condiciones en la fiesta de Naruto? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué mierdas estas inventando ahora?.

Sasuke sonrió de lado enterrando los ojos sombríos en su hermano —Retorcido. ¿No crees?.

—¡Dios! ¡Sasuke! ¡No puedes jugar con las personas!— se arrebató.

—¿No puedo?— el menor río con una carcajada tan aterradora que hizo que su hermano lo suelte como si le quemara —.Tu juegas a ser mi padre. Los médicos jugaron con mi cuerpo. Todos somos malditos experimentos de la vida.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. La hija de Hiashi no tiene nada que ver con tu accidente. No entiendo hasta donde quieres llegar, pero no quiero que dañes a alguien inocente.

—No tienes que preocuparte— se inclinó para tomar su móvil —.Ni siquiera la conoces.

—No. Pero yo robé sus datos de la regencia del instituto para ti. Yo fui tras ella el día de la fiesta para que se acercara a ti, los dejé solos en el auto— reflexionó unos segundos sintiéndose culpable—.Y la semana pasada toqué fondo.

Antes de subir las escaleras, el Uchiha menor se volvió con gracia —Te montaste a la profesora de arte porque eres un mujeriego sin remedio.

—¡Lo hice para que aceptara agruparte con Hinata!— se arrebató disimulando un sonrojo.

—Me las podría haber arreglado solo. Soy invalido, no estúpido— opinó ya subiendo cinco escalones.

—Pensé que ella te haría cambiar pero ahora no me interesa que este cerca tuyo. De echo me encargaré de alejarla de ti.

—¿Qué harás? ¿le mostrarás una foto de mía sin camisa?. Quizás ya me haya visto. Quizá esta noche hayamos hecho cosas— apostó por mentir sospechando que su hermano no le creería. El más que nadie conocía su complejo después del accidente.

—No, no le mostraré una foto. No soy un idiota perverso como tú.

—¿Te gusta Hinata, verdad?. No te preocupas por la gente solo porque si.

—Estas desvariando. Me preocupo por ti.

—No. No lo haces. Quieres sentirte menos culpable por lo que sucedió. Después de todo nunca estuviste presente cuando Fugaku nos envió a la ruina , tampoco te interesó nuestra madre, tuvo que suicidarse para que la recordaras— antes de emprender el camino cambió su tono sarcástico a uno mucho más serio —.Y no te acercarás a Hinata. Antes, te mato.

—No es algo que pudieras hacer — arremetió Itachi con una furia inedita en su naturaleza pacifica. Al segundo reflexionó que estaba discutiendo con una persona que había sufrido demasiada penurias juntas como para seguirle la corriente. Lo terrible de la situación es que ahora aceptaba que su hermano estaba comportándose como alguien fuera de eje. Se sentó en el sillón y se masajeo la frente —Perdón. Sasuke ... yo ...no quise decir eso.

—Puedo hacerlo. Todo lo que toco lo rompo, lo arruino, lo dejo inútil. ¿Recuerdas? eso dijo Fugaku cuando desperté del coma.

—No es así.

—No me importa como sean las cosas— giró sobre su hombro y le estacó la mirada —. Te metes en mis asuntos con Hinata y sabes cual es el resultado— sentenció antes de marcharse.

Itachi apretó los labios y se hundió en el sillón mientras lo veía desaparecer —No es tu herida la que se está pudriendo. Es el odio. Te consume.

.

.

.

 *** ¿Quien era ese tipo alto con el que estuviste todo el día?.**

 ***No lo sé. Creí conocerlo pero me equivoque.**

Sasuke apretó su móvil con fuerza.

El brazo ortopédico estaba desparramado en el suelo del baño húmedo, acompañado de algunos frascos de pastillas. Tenía el torso bañado de sudor y el cabello pegado al rostro. Luego de mirar el mensaje que le había respondido Hinata estudió con odio su propio reflejo semidesnudo. Un poco antes de donde comenzaba el antebrazo, el muñón de carne retorcida supuraba otra vez un liquido sanguinolento. El dolor ahora estaba sedado por las pildoras. Lo que restaba de su brazo era carne oscura y amorfa, producto del fuego. También la mitad de su torso estaba lleno de quemaduras y cicatrices que le mancillaban la carne y llegaban desde la cintura hasta la clavícula. La deformidad de un lado contrastaba con la perfección de su piel y los músculos marcados del otro. Su físico era tan desagradable y asqueroso como deseable y atractivo. Parecían dos personas en una.

Mitad hombre, mitad monstruo. No sabría definirse y por eso rompió el cristal con su única mano.


	5. Liberer

Removía las fotografías en la caja con una desesperación creciente tal que se reflejaba en la insistente sudoración en su frente. Las sostenía y apretaba como si de alguna forma las hiciese desaparecer, de hecho, como si realmente no existiesen. No importaba que tanto las tomaba con sus manos, las observaba y las desechaba a un lado como si le quemasen, siempre había más y más. Eran aproximadamente unas cincuenta fotos de ella misma en distintos lugares, en distintas poses, vistiendo distintas ropas y haciendo distintas actividades. Distraída, riendo, pensativa.

Siempre sola. Siempre ella.

La respiración se le agitó y el calor se adueñó de su cuerpo. Quería llorar pero simplemente no lo lograba. El mensaje de texto había sido corto y claro.

 ** _*"Tienes un regalo en la puerta de tu casa"_.**

Habia descendido a toda marcha por la escalera casi tropezando en varias ocasiones, apresurada, temiendo que su padre o su hermana descubriesen la situación. Habia abierto la puerta con manos temblorosas finalmente sin ánimos de saber lo que sucedería y allí estaba, en el escalón del pórtico:

Era una simple caja de cartón marrón oscuro que dudó en abrir, pero lo hizo arrodillada en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. El viento le movió el flequillo y le ensombreció el rostro cuando descubrió la enorme cantidad de fotografías de ella misma que "él" le había enviado.

—Por... dios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Está fastidiandome.**

 **Irritandome.**

 **Y retorciendome.**

 **Estoy infinitamente**

 **hundiendome.**

 **Y volviendome un insano.**

 **Porque la quiero ahora.**

 **LA QUIERO AHORA.**

 **¡Dame tu corazón y tu alma!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo séptimo:** _Libérer._

Sakura avanzó por el pasillo más dormida que despierta, rascándose la nuca y estirándose entre bostezos. Esa noche se había decidido por acostarse temprano ya que sus clases tanto como sus horas de estudio le habían dejado extenuada. Había caído placida en el mundo de los sueños luego de revisar su móvil, tenía esperanzas de que Hinata le escribiese, pero su mejor amiga solo se había limitado a esquivarla desde aquel episodio en la mansión de Naruto, solo para andar con Sasuke Uchiha quien parecía su nuevo gran amigo. También tenia interminables mensajes de disculpas del muchacho rubio, pero simplemente los ignoraba. No sabía si lo detestaba por la confusión que le generó a Hinata su actuar o por si a quien realmente le había creado una grandisima confusión era a ella misma.

Cuando chicos guapos como Sasuke Uchiha o su hermano Itachi, la plagaban de fantasías, ahora era Naruto quien aparecía en sus sueños. Y no entendía por qué, si simplemente le caía desagradable.

 ***Sé que fue estúpido. No debería haber fingido estar interesado en Hinata para intentar darte celos. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer, realmente estaba desesperado por un poco de atención de tu parte... Aun lo estoy.**

La franqueza de ese último mensaje le hizo sonrojar y se odió a si misma. Redactó el único mensaje que le enviaría.

 ***Es con ella con quien deberías disculparte, le insinuaste algo que no era. A Hinata ya la han lastimado demasiado para que vengas tú con tus estupideces egoístas.**

¿Egoísta? ¿Quién estaba siendo realmente egoísta?, Y se durmió con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Otro nuevo sueño de esos que la atormentaban estaba sucediendo cuando los reiterados timbrazos en su hogar la arrebataron de su dicha inconsciente.

La puerta reveló a Hinata parada en el pórtico, con su rostro totalmente congestionado de un llanto que no podía calmarse, las piernas temblorosas y una caja en su mano izquierda, la misma que Sakura arrebató sin salir de su sorpresa. Ambas ingresaron a la cocina cuando Sakura, observando la cuarta imagen de su amiga, desprevenida le ofreció un vaso de agua fría como si este le fuera a calmar su penoso estado.

—Ha ido demasiado lejos este idiota— opinó furiosa, sentada sobre la mesada—. Y no le permitiré que llegue a donde quiere.

—No... no sé que hacer— confesó Hinata mirando al suelo, con ambas manos en su regazo que de tanto en tanto apretaban su falda cuando los espasmos del llanto amenazaban con volver.

—¿Has hablando con tu padre?— increpó con seriedad.

—Él... me culpará de lo ocurrido.

—¿Cómo se le ocurriría culparte?— se indignó—.¿A caso hay alguna forma de que tengas la culpa de que alguien este obsesionado contigo?. No Hinata, en estos casos las victimas siempre suelen pasar a ser victimarios y jamás entenderé por qué. Qué tu lo provocaste por como te vistes, qué tu seguro te lo buscaste. ¡A la mierda con eso!. No eres culpable de ser realmente hermosa e inteligente, la culpa la tiene el resto por justificar a esos locos psicópatas.

—Mi padre siempre encuentra la forma de culparme de todos los problemas—recordó trayendo al presente varias ocasiones del pasado, entre lagrimas.

—Pues actuaremos sin él— se puso de pie para caminar hasta su cuarto y quitarse la pijama—.De pie, Hinata— le ordenó a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en un silla frente a la mesa que contenía la caja con las imágenes—. Vamos a la comisaria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Hanabi abrió la puerta y alzó una ceja como único gesto compasivo que generaba su presencia, Kiba sintió un ardor desde la planta de los pies hasta sus mejillas, que se disimularon gracias a los tatuajes rojos que las cubrían.

Iba por Hinata, necesitaba hablar con ella. En la fiesta de Naruto se había puesto más que ebrio y había hecho un poco grato acto de confesión hacía la pequeña Hyuga, lo cual no solo lo había avergonzado ante todos los presentes y por dicho motivo había faltado a clase durante todos esos días, sino que, si la situación podía aun ser más desagradable, no recordaba que dijo con exactitud y según el Uzumaki su amiga había salido corriendo muy ofendida por el teatrito que se montó junto a la alberca que por supuesto vomitó.

—Déjame adivinar. Vienes por Hinata y no porque estas arrepentido de la idiotez que hiciste en la fiesta del Uzumaki.

Kiba suspiró e intentó entrar en razón. Estaba hablando con una muchacha mucho más joven que él. ¿Dónde jodida mierda había quedado su valentía? —Hanabi ... mi-míralo de este modo...

—¿De verdad estoy escuchando a Kiba Inuzuka nervioso?—provocó y él supo en ese momento que había quedado minúsculo frente a ella —.Quizá quiera una fotografía de esto.

Él se removió los cabellos —No recuerdo lo que te dije, pero algo me dice que fue pesado.

—Algo debería decirte también que tomar demás te vuelve un completo imbécil... si es que eso es posible, claro— le abrió la puerta aun más para dejarle pasar.

—Ya deja de ser tan ácida conmigo ¿quieres?— se paró junto a ella y ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio, él por mucho más alto parecía muy afectado, en cambio Hanabi con enorme frivolidad se cruzó de brazos.

—Ácida es mi segundo nombre.

—Eso me tranquiliza— masculló entre dientes sabiéndose enamorado de una pequeña endemoniada. Prefería aquellos momentos en donde se negaba a sí mismo sus sentimientos, era confuso pero al menos conservaba su orgullo—.¿Hina está arriba?— cuestionó ya con un claro fastidio creciente.

Dios santo, él era un Inuzuka y actuaría como tal. Se propuso ignorarla.

—En su cuarto—Kiba caminó hacía la escalera, ella lo siguió por detrás.— ¿Le pedirás disculpas a "Hina" antes que a mi?. No es mi dueña.

—No en el sentido estricto de la palabra— explicó dándole la espalda—. Pero algo parecido. Además es mi amiga y la respeto como a nadie, por supuesto de que le pediré disculpas antes.

 _"La respeto como a nadie"._ Hanabi apretó los labios.

—Estoy segura de que respetas a todos menos a mi— siguió como si algo dentro le hubiera molestado, quizá aquella amistad tan profunda que él idiota de Kiba mantenía con su hermana. ¿Por qué realmente le debería importar?. Luego de su patética actuación ella le había dado una bofetada y allí todo terminó, de hecho estaba controlando la situación perfectamente hasta que él había llegado hasta su casa momentos atrás—. Solo algo positivo puedo rescatar de tu bochornosa actuación, además de tu confesión en la que soltaste a puro grito que estabas enamorado de mi ante todos, desde que una niña, haciendo una clara alusión a la pedofilia— quiso continuar pero Kiba le hizo un gesto de saludo sin voltear y le cerró la puerta en la cara, el cartel de " _Hinata_ " pendió en la frente de Hanabi— Dijiste ...que... me esperarías.

—¡Suerte con tus disculpas!— regañó a la nada y se colocó sus auriculares para marchar a su habitación.

.

.

.

— _Don't break, don't break my heart_ — cantaba Hanabi a todo pulmón, aferrándose a sus auriculares con ambas manos, arrodillada en el suelo de su habitación y apretando los parpados con insistencia para no llorar. No se permitiría tal bochorno siquiera ante ella misma.

—Hanabi—llamó y golpeó Kiba, al no obtener respuesta aumentó su insistencia.

— _Little girl, little girl. You should close your eyes_ — prosiguió hundida en su propia frustración de no querer aceptar su reciprocidad con Kiba, de temerle por ser mucho mayor que ella, por detestar que a pesar de quererla a ella depositara toda su confianza en Hinata, porque al final de toda la historia no recordaba lo que le había prometido.

Sus auriculares fueron a parar muy lejos, rebotando contra su mesa de dormir y quebrándose al medio. Fue justo cuando Kiba hastiado de llamarla ingresó al cuarto y la encontró tirada en el suelo observando el techo. Con sus ojos filosos detectó los amados auriculares rotos y desconectados del reproductor de música del que no dejaba de sonar una canción muy ruidosa.

—¿Ahora qué?— se puso de pie rápidamente secándose una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla, procurando que Kiba no la haya descubierto en su debilidad momentánea.

—Hina no está en su cuarto— explicó mas preocupado por la nueva situación de Hanabi que la de su amiga.

 _Siempre Hinata_. La pequeña se mordió el labio con furia mientras juntaba el aparato roto y lo guardaba en un cajón—¿Cómo que no esta?.

—¿Pudo haber ido hacia algún lado? ¿A esta hora?—retomó el sentándose en la cama, fingiendo que no había visto a la Hyuga intentando ocultar un pequeño llanto. ¿Acaso fue por su discusión en el pasillo?. A pesar de haberla lastimado, el pecho se le lleno de soberbia.

—Quizá esté con ese tal Sasuke. Andan muy cercanos últimamente, muy amigos—opinó con ponzoña y caminando hacia la escalera.

—Hoy expusieron su trabajo, no creo que tengan otro más— la siguió por detrás, extrañado de que Hinata encuentre amistad en alguien como Sasuke y viceversa—.Siquiera tengo un móvil para llamarla.

—Lo sé, se ahogó en la fiesta de Naruto—recordó mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones y con su móvil llamaba a su hermana.

El Inuzuka respondió sonriendo con incomodidad.

Ambos esperaron. Kiba acercó su oído al celular que ella sostenía en su oído y allí permanecieron, muy cerca y nerviosos, oyendo las tonadas. La tensión se cortó cuando alguien atendió.

—¡Hyuga Hinata! ¿dónde carajos estas a estas horas?, si padre se ...

—Lo lamento—una voz masculina y mayor sorprendió a los dos oyentes—. Este móvil esta recluido en la comisaria como evidencia de una denuncia.

Los ojos cuatro ojos se abrieron con desmesura, Hanabi se puso de pie—¿Qué? ¿dónde esta mi hermana?— se alteró bajando hacía la puerta a toda velocidad. El Inuzuka la siguió hasta que ambos quedaron bajo el pórtico.

—Terminando su declaración, por favor no se asuste. Ella está bien— informó muy amablemente el personal de la policía y Hanabi cortó con el rostro desencajado.

—¿Qué carajos pasó?.

—Hinata esta declarando luego de una denuncia, le confiscaron el móvil—explicó pálida y con manos temblorosas mientras él la dejo de observar para subirse a su bicicleta deportiva.

—Iré hasta allá, no estés preocupada. Ella esta bien.

—Lo sé. Lo acabo de oír, idiota.

—Tu rostro no dice lo mismo— la observó pedaleando lento, alejándose con una sonrisa ladina que intentaba trasmitirle confianza.

—Oye...— ya Kiba estaba bajando a la calle cuando sintió un tirón seco y volteó para observar como la Hyuga había corrido hasta él y lo sostenía de la mochila obligandolo a balancearse a un lado y apoyarse en el pie derecho mientras el otro permanecía en el pedal—.Dijiste... dijiste aquella noche... que me esperarías— tartamudeó y lució igual que su hermana mayor en un momento de nerviosismo—.No quiero que me esperes—sentenció luego, acabando con la ternura que Kiba estaba sintiendo y sumiéndolo en una enorme frustración penosa.

El corazón que le había comenzado a latir fuerte, casi se detuvo—Lo supuse— expresó sin ánimos para retomar la marcha cuando un nuevo tirón lo devolvió a su lugar.

—¡No! ... no entiendes... ¡Que idiota eres!... mierda— protestó ella sin soltarlo y sin dejar de maldecir.

—Lo entendí perfecto— murmuró observando hacia la nada, tensando la mandíbula, los orificios de la nariz se le abrían insinuando una respiración profunda. Ese crío lograba sacarlo de órbita.

—¡No puedo esperar!— gritó luego de unos momentos de silencio y lo sostuvo de la chaqueta, por el pecho, asestándole un beso certero que casi lo hace caer de la bicicleta. Los ojos filosos de Kiba se abrieron en sorpresa para luego cerrarse hasta que el sonrojo sobrepasó sus tatuajes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Quiere hacerme creer que es Sai— reflexionó Hinata con seriedad.

Sakura enarcó las cejas —Yo... estaba sospechando de él.

—Conozco las imágenes que él puede captar, con la cámara que sea. Estas son buenas, pero son solo de un aficionado. Además... Sai es muchas cosas pero no un psicópata.

Un policía se acercó hasta ellas para anunciarles en francés que en diez minutos tomarían la denuncia con Sakura como testigo.

—Merci— agradeció la Haruno y se sentó junto a su afligida amiga—.Parece que entras antes que yo.

—No sé como agradecerte— suspiró en signo de cansancio, observando la nada.

—Perdonarme sería un buen comienzo— elevó una ceja y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa complacida de que a pesar de el horror que estaba soportando su mejor amiga, fue a ella a la que pidió auxilio.

No a Kiba, no a Sasuke. A ella.

—No tengo que perdonarte...— murmuró y la observó con ojos llorosos.

—No, no tienes. Fue Naruto quién se me encimó. Aunque fuera difícil de creer viéndolo desde tu perspectiva— explicó intentando inhibir un sonrojo que no sabía de donde había nacido.

—Creo que siempre lo supe. Tal vez solo no quería verme otra vez como la segunda opción de alguien. Tu eres quien debería perdonarme a mí. A Naruto siempre le gustaste, lo supe desde que me fijé en él. ¡Me dije que no iba a pensar en nadie más! y caí de nuevo, me lo merezco por no confiar ni en mis convicciones. Lo idealicé, él en realidad no es como en los libros que leo. La persona que quiero para mi... en realidad no existe.

Por un instante Uchiha Sasuke surcó su mente.

Sakura tragó en seco. Sabía a lo que se refería la Hyuga y los recuerdos de un mal amoroso muy penoso la azotaban todo el tiempo. Le cruzó su brazo por los hombros y la arrimó contra ella, arrancandole un pequeño sonrojo —Ya vez que no podemos elegir que sentir. Nada de perdones. Somos amigas... y después de lo que ocurrió son Sai entiendo que te cueste volver a confiar en alguien.

—Ni siquiera he recordado que existe Naruto, de todos modos— confesó.

—Pero te has vuelto muy amiga de Sasuke— le soltó con voz insinuante que además se reflejaba en un gesto de picardía. Quizá al principio no le haya agradado la idea de verla tan cercana a el perfecto dios terrenal Uchiha, luego supuso que no sabía si realmente era por que él le había gustado o porque lo sentía más cercano que ella misma de su amiga. Estuvo celosa de Sasuke... pero ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad con Hinata, pensó que tal vez él le haría bien.

—Perdón... yo...— se apresuró ella con las manos al frente, en claro gesto de negación.

—Nada de perdones dijimos.

—A ti te gusta él...

—Así como me gustan todos los chicos guapos de este instituto, que no son pocos— se enorgulleció y Hinata sonrió por primera vez— .Te veo con Sasuke. De verdad lo hago. Debe ser muy bueno en la ca...

—¡Solo es un amigo!— casi se puso de pie para aclarar lo que ya sabía que era una verdad a medias. Sasuke la había besado dos veces, generándole sensaciones que nunca había experimentado.

—Mmm. Está bien, esta muy bien. Te creo— se burló irónica luego cambió su gesto a uno más serio—.¿Le has contado lo que te esta ocurriendo?.

Hinata agachó la cabeza —Si.

—¿Qué opina?. Les ha ido muy bien en la exposición de hoy. Hacen buena pareja... ¡De estudios!.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio la Hyuga confesó —Le he contado algo peor... algo que solo tú sabes...

Haruno frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, pues a esa altura ya no sintió sus nalgas de estar tanto tiempo sentada en ese banco —¿A que te refieres?.

—¿Has visto que hoy Sai fue a nuestro instituto?

—¡Si! ¡Casi lo había olvidado!—se alarmó abriendo los ojos, recordando lo ansiosa que se puso cuando lo detectó en el pasillo—. Sé que dio una charla sobre fotografía para los de arte y diseño, pensé en ti cuando leí la cartelera. ¿Lo has cruzado?.

Ella asintió. Ya no se la veía asustada, sino seria —Me ha hablado esta mañana.

Sakura se inclinó hasta ponerse de cuclillas y quedar a la altura del rostro de su amiga —¿Y cómo fue que terminarte hablando sobre Sai con Sasuke?

.

.

.

 _ **Por la mañana** ..._

Caminaba por el pasillo aferrada sus libros. Conocía cada palabra que debería decir en la exposición que presentaría con Sasuke y ahí radicaba su verdadera preocupación: no tenia valentía para afrontar al Uchiha luego del inesperado y extraño suceso en su habitación. Pues el la había besado de tal forma... y un remolino de sentimientos la invadieron en aquel instante. Es que eso se había significado Sasuke desde que lo conoció, un torbellino de odio, confianza, amistad... y ahora solo podía pensar en él y en qué seria lo que le había pasado para que se enfurezca de tal forma y se retire así de su casa.

Y sobre todo ¿qué había sido ese extraño dolor que pareció afectarlo tanto?.

Entre tanta gente que deambulaba esa mañana por el edificio, detectó un letrero que le llamó la atención. Si bien el anuncio se dirigía a otra carrera que no era la de ella, conocía esas imágenes. Esas fotografías increíbles únicamente alguien podía tomarlas. Se acercó por pura curiosidad y leyó debajo del collage de imágenes de paisajes, que el nuevo horario de las clases de fotografía de los jueves iban a ser dictadas por otro profesor quien como sospechó era...

—Parece importante ese anuncio— reconoció la voz característica por su neutralidad.

Volteó de repente apegándose contra la cartelera que había estado leyendo —¡Sai!— casi gritó e intento calmarse para no parecer una ridícula ante su ex pareja que le sonreía con ese gesto que siempre parecida fingido—. Ho...hola Sai.

—Hola Hinata—repitió sin inmutarse ni moverse. Poseía ropa formal y una de sus tantas camaras profesionales colgaba de su hombro dentro de su estuche, en una mano portaba un cuaderno, también llevaba una valija. Parecía mucho más adulto de lo que era.

—¿Qué... qué haces?— preguntó nerviosa.

—Como acabas de leer— sonó irónico aunque él no solía serlo—. Voy a dar cursos de fotografía a modalidad Arte todos los jueves.

—Eso es... grandioso... creo—opinó sin saber que decir en realidad, desviando la mirada hacia los demás estudiantes que transitaban en torno a ellos. La cercanía de Sai le provocaba una sensación que prefería no experimentar: en sus ojos negros sentía el reflejo de la humillación que le tocó vivir cuando escuchaba que le susurraba palabras a Ino, palabras que nunca debió escuchar y que ahora le retumbaban en la mente.

 _"Eres tan diferente a Hinata"._

Sai torció la cabeza—¿Cómo van las cosas?. Desapareciste de la casa de Naruto el otro día.

Ella volvió en sí y recordó la secuencia: cuando había leído el mensaje y luego cuando había descubierto a Naruto sobre Sakura —Oh si, ese día... ese día debí irme.

—Parecías preocupada.

—Nada que no pudiese resolver— él permaneció observándola con desconformidad—. De verdad—insistió

—¿Segura?.

Hinata asintió frenéticamente.

Sai se acercó aun más, colocando un brazo sobre el hombro de ella, sosteniendo la pared, acorralándola. Pudo sentir su aliento sobre el tabique y algunos estudiantes ya volteaban a verlos, se aferró con fuerzas a los tiradores de su mochila—Ya sé que soy la persona en la que menos confías, soy consciente de eso. Pero si ocurre algo—le sonrió abiertamente—.Ya sabes que estaré ahí para ti. Lo que sea.

—No-no hace falta— de pronto la mirada de la muchacha se ensombreció, como si realmente la falsa caridad de su ex pareja le indicaría que deje de sentirse avergonzada o sorprendida para sentir odio. ¿Qué se suponía que el hacia él ahí? ¿De repente se preocupaba por ella?. Lastima era todo lo que no quería que le tengan—.¿Cómo esta Ino?— le preguntó escapando de debajo de su brazo y comenzando a caminar. Ella estaba segura de que esa herida había cicatrizado, no había necesidad de revolver el pasado. Él debería permanecer lejos.

El alto muchacho de cabello negro se sorprendió de la reacción que no reconocía en Hinata, la siguió intrigado.

—En América— le explicó—.Modelando una nueva campaña de lencería, no recuerdo para que marca.

 _"Si me has perdonado es porque no te importo"_.

Hinata recordó los dichos de él en la fiesta. No había tenido tiempo ni lugar en su cabeza para pensar en ese comportamiento sospechoso, no sabía de que venía ahora. Lo único que quería era evadirlo—Seguramente es muy importante. Me alegro por ustedes— fingió amabilidad y se inclinó para luego caminar rápido hasta mimetizarse con los demás.

Sai quedó observándola hasta perderle de vista—Te alegras...eso me temo.

—Parece que realmente eres buen fotógrafo— una voz detrás le llamó la atención. Era el chico con él que había estado compartiendo unas palabras sobre el arco del triunfo, él mismo con él que se fue Hinata de la fiesta, él que todas las mujeres hablaban y que Naruto describía con vehemencia. Era un poco más alto que él y muy apuesto a pesar de su vestimenta de rebelde sin causa, debía reconocerlo.

Debía reconocer también que no lo había quitado de su mente ni un instante y esos mismos celos que jamas había experimentado antes lo movieron hasta allí, ese instituto donde sabia que ambos cursaban. Si algo le ocurría a Hinata por acercarse a ese muchacho no se lo perdonaría, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él.

—Parece—opinó son su falsa sonrisa pasando de ese tal Uchiha

—No entiendo por qué malgastarías tus días en un lugar que pagan tan poco. Un traje exorbitantemente caro y cámaras de un nivel impresionante, la gente como tú no se mancha trabajando en lugares públicos— le cerró el paso poniéndose frente a él.

Había quedado más que claro para Sai, como lo sospechó antes, que ese tipo tenía algo que ver con Hinata y le estaba mercando el territorio.—Hago lo que me gusta. Es algo que deberían hacer todos— agachó la cabeza en forma de saludo, le sonrió y siguió caminando.

Sasuke no se movió y siguió a Sai de reojo con mirada insinuante. Verlo otra vez hablando con Hinata lo había impulsado hasta él, quien sabe por cual de todos sus demonios.

—Estoy de acuerdo—coincidió torciendo la cabeza con malicia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era ridículo. Era sumamente ridículo pensar que Sai estaba ahí por ella. Luego de haberlo descubierto con Ino y terminado con él, se había puesto a analizar la situación y fue evidente que él nunca la había querido. Su compromiso fue concertado, ella le tomó cariño rápidamente y confianza, se entregó a él y él simplemente se aprovechó. Esa era toda la historia...

Él hecho de que él este allí era solo una tonta coincidencia.

Acomodada en su banco observó de soslayo a Sakura que permanecía concentrada en la clase. Cuanto deseaba comentarle la situación pero simplemente no tenia el coraje. ¡Necesitaba un buen consejo! hablar... Mientras la observaba, recortó la esquina de una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió:

 _ **Me gustaría hablar contigo al fin de la clase.**_

Juró que se lo lanzaría a su amiga pero sobre la marcha cambió de opinión y apuntó a Sasuke, con tanta mala suerte que el proyectil dió en su cabeza. Lo observó leer el papel mientras se arrepentía porque hablar con él incluía también hablar de lo ocurrido. Cuándo él elevó el rostro y la observó, ella volvió su mirada al frente y permaneció así hasta que su móvil comenzó a vibrar

 ***En el 2017 preferimos la tecnología.**

El muchacho parecía tener ese humor ácido que lo caracterizaba y eso era buena señal. Hinata le sonrió al móvil y escribió.

 ***A pesar de eso, a nuestro profesor la tecnología lo enfada con facilidad.**

Estuvo por unos segundos esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, se había desilusionado cuando esta vez fue su cabeza la golpeada por un papel. Lo desenrolló con ansiedad y repasó la perfecta caligrafía del Uchiha.

 _ **A la antigua, entonces. Espérame en la puerta trasera del instituto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La clase pareció transcurrir más lenta que antes. Los momentos ansiados que se hacían esperar la desesperaban. Hinata, sin poder concentrarse, mordía el lápiz en su boca y observaba de tanto en tanto al Uchiha quién, con la capucha puesta y en el último banco, estaba recostado sobre la pared, solo la punta de su perfecta nariz se asomaba. Quedó tildada en esa visión cuando las imágenes de él sobre ella ahondaron su mente: su lengua suave y su saliva mentolada mezclada con tabaco, su pecho aplastando el de ella, sus respiraciones agitadas. Comenzó a sudar y a remover el lápiz en su boca, apretándolo aun mas fuerte. Ni siquiera con Sai había experimentado sensación tan profunda como los latidos que ahora sentía entre sus piernas.

El timbre la sobresaltó. Sasuke le envió una mirada cómplice antes colgar la mochila en su hombro y desaparecer.

Mientras Sakura guardaba su último cuaderno en su bolso observó a Hinata que venia caminando hacía ella. Las piernas le temblaron de emoción cuando su amiga pasó de ella casi sin mirarla, cerró el cierre y corrió a ella solo para notarla ir detrás de Sasuke. Frunció los labios con pena cuando alguien le cerró el paso: Naruto le había enterrado los ojos azules con un gesto de perro abandonado que no logró conmoverla, lo esquivó para ir a almorzar.

Hinata descendió la escalera observando la espalda del Uchiha, con su capucha y su mochila iba varios metros delante de ella. Lo siguió hasta que ingresó al bosque del campus y tanta desolación para ambos la puso nerviosa y expectante. No sabía porque a pesar de todos su problemas, se le llenaba el pecho de emoción estar cerca de él. Él se acomodó en un banco que se ubicaba de espaldas a un lago verdoso, la miró alzando una ceja. Ella tomo lugar junto a él, dejando su bolso en el suelo, mirando el verde césped.

—¿Y bien?.

Dudó, con un suspiro, en comenzar —Hoy... hoy... he estado hablando con una persona.

—El niño rico— y ella se sorprendió se saberse vista por él, cuando jamás lo detecto cerca.

—Se llama Sai— explicó y Sasuke rió internamente. Se lo había encontrado misteriosamente en el Arco, lo había visto hablando en la fiesta con Hinata. Había averiguado sobre él con sutilidad, Naruto era un bocón sin remedio, lo había buscado en internet y conocía su vida entera, además de que el padre de Sai fue un viejo amigo de negocios de Fugaku en algún momento. Lo único que lo intrigaba era la relación que tenia con ella. ¿Estaría interesado en Hinata? lo asesinaría antes.

—Ajá.

—Es... algo serio lo que quiero contarte— abrió indecisa el cierre de su bolso y tomó un paquete de galletas de chocolate, le ofreció—.Es sobre él.

Él tomo una de las galletas—¿Te estaba molestando? parecía conocerte.

—No no lo hacía. Digo, si... si el me conoce desde hace mucho— prosiguió sosteniendo el paquete con ambas manos. —Su padre era socio de mi padre.

—Ya veo— opinó restandole importancia y dividiendo su galleta en trozos—.Tal vez también conozca a Fugaku. Ya sabes, todo lo que tenga que ver con billetes es bienvenido en nuestras familias.

Hinata sonrió ante aquella afirmación que reconocía como una realidad —¿No lo conocías?.

—Si fue así no lo recuerdo— tomó uno de los trozos y lo arrojó lejos, ella siguió sus movimientos para luego agachar la cabeza—¿Qué es tan intrigante con él?.

—Era mi prometido.

Las palabras clavaron profundo en el cuerpo de Sasuke y hasta sintió que el brazo ortopédico volvía a provocarle dolor. Con un estoicismo admirable permaneció inmutable y observó como algunos patos se acercaban al alimento que flotaba en el agua—Entonces ya no lo son.

Hinata subió su vista hacía él, sobresaltada —No, ya no...

—No me extraña que tu padre tenga esas ideas— volvió a tomar otra galleta del paquete y esta vez la partió solo en dos—.Fugaku suele tenerlas a menudo. Son amigos después de todo.

—¿Te ha querido casar con alguien?— se preocupó con un deje de celos en su interior.

—No a ese nivel. Sabe que no lo lograría después de todo—antes de volver a lanzar el alimento notó como los animales se marchaban—.Malditos patos desagradecidos. ¿Y por qué dejo de ser tu prometido? .

—Se enamoró de otra chica. Ino Yamanaka, una modelo— confesó recostándose en el respaldo del banco y pareció afectada en sus palabras, tanto que Sasuke que permanecía en plan de ignorarla ahora había posado sus obsidianos ojos en el perfil femenino—. Ella decía ser mi amiga, había aparecido en las reuniones familiares... yo sospechaba y los seguí... el resto no es difícil de imaginar.

—Todo un cliché.

—Lo sé...—sonrió con languidez.

—Siempre terminas confesándote conmigo— comió la mitad de la galleta que le había sobrado—. Sin embargo no pareces estar sufriendo por aquel tipo.

—Eso no es todo— él enarcó las cejas, simplemente no estaba preparado para oír lo que vendría—. Yo...yo... ¡Ay cómo decirlo!... yo iba a esperar hasta la boda ¿sabes? pero ... no sé que ocurrió en mi cabeza. Pensé que podía cambiar mi timidez... aunque sea un poco...

Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron sin salir de una incredibilidad que ahora sí se reflejaba en su voz—¿Estas diciendo que tu y él?.

—Si... hice eso con él ... varias veces... pero no sabía que él ya conocía a Ino...— el sonrojo comenzó a ser notable, apretaba el paquete de galletas ya trituradas dentro—. Me sentí una tonta... me sentí usada...

Él Uchiha intentó poner atención en los patos que regresaban, intentando retomar la calma.

—¿Por qué me cuentas algo tan intimo? ¿necesitas una opinión mía a falta de Sakura?.

—Sólo... yo considero que eres alguien muy sensato.

 _"Sensato"_. Sensato era todo lo que ella pensaba de él, entonces.

—Si se aprovechó de ti— afirmó con ponzoña—. Y si, tiene muy pocos cojones. Ahora entiendo porque siempre andas tapándote, crees que él se burló de ti de alguna manera. Ya sabes, te vió desnuda mientras se acostaba con una super modelo de no se qué.

—Jamás le hubiese permitido verme desnuda del todo...—Sasuke sonrió de lado sin que ella lo note —.Me es muy difícil volver a confiar en las personas— tardó unos segundos en proseguir—.Pero confió en tí. Y es por eso que quiero contarte algo. Lo que iba a decir en mi habitación...

—Continua.

—Hay alguien que me esta acosando—soltó y espero ver la reacción de su amigo.

—¿Y qué tiene ver que todo este rollo con que te hayas acostado con ese Sai?— tomó el paquete entero de galletas trituradas que Hinata había abandonado a su lado—. ¿Sospechas de él?.

—No lo digas así— se sonrojó aun más—. Sé que no es Sai, él no haría algo así... solo quiero que sepas que no soy ninguna idiota como aparento y esa persona que me molesta cree.

—¿Crees que el sexo te quita lo ingenua?—le preguntó conteniendo su enfado y desparramando todas las galletas molidas a la orilla del lago y lejos de los patos que miraban la situación con desconsuelo mientras graznaban— Hinata, una follada no te cambia la vida.

—Sasuke— ella se puso de pie dolida por los dichos de él, quien desaparecía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se debería haber sentido poderoso hacia unos instantes por saber que Hinata estaba enredada en su juego de tal modo que iba a pedirle ayuda a él, quién tenía que rescatarla de su propia perversión. Que eso significaba que había penetrado de todas las formas posibles en la vida de la Hyuga, que había dejado a Naruto de lado ya que siquiera lo mencionaba. Pero ese idiota de Sai había aparecido y no solo había sido alguien importante para ella en todo sentido, si no que regresaba quizás arrepentido y aun ella lo defendía ante su acusación.

Sintió su cuerpo bullir.

Las imágenes de aquel niño rico y de cuerpo perfecto, tocándola, simplemente lo volvieron nauseabundo. Ingresó al baño y se sentó en uno de los retretes, el muñón le latía, ingirió un par de pastillas que tomó de su mochila y bebió agua de una canilla que siempre permanecía abierta, luego mojó sus cabellos. Se observó en el espejo conteniendo las ganas de convertirlo en mil esquirlas.

Cuando se estaba retirando localizó a Hinata, quién se aproximaba aferrada a sus útiles con la mirada perdida en sus pensares. La había dejado una hora atrás en el bosque, descolocada, confundida.

Retrocedió unos pasos hacia el baño y cuando ella pasó la tomó del brazo arrastrándola hacia adentro. Los libros cayeron en el suelo.

—¡Ah!— exclamó cuando la sujetó. Lo observó patear la puerta de uno de los claustros e introducirla con una fuerza que la dejaba minúscula. La acorraló contra la pared y la besó con la misma brutalidad que hubiera roto el inmenso espejo.

Hinata solo pudo quedar estática ante la lengua demandante de él, la que introdujo hasta casi ahogarla mientras con su única mano le apretaba el rostro provocando que la boca se abra aun más. La euforia del momento lejos de asustarla como ella creyó en un inicio, le provocó ese cosquilleo entre las piernas que aumentó cundo sintió sobre ella el poderoso abdomen que la prensaba. Observó con ojos grandes los cerrados de él, las pestañas oscuras y el ceño fruncido en extrema seriedad, también como su rostro tan cercano se movía mientras la besaba.

Luego de soltarla la observó con ojos oscuros, fijos, imponentes.

Hinata se mordió el labio consternada sin saber que decir o hacer—¿Qué... qué haces?.

—Te beso— mencionó con frialdad y le soltó el rostro para tomarla de debajo de la axila elevándola y volviendo a introducir su lengua saboreando sonoramente los labios para parar otra vez y volver a repetir la acción—.Te beso muchas veces— explicó sin separarse de ella.

A pesar se sentir un vacio, se apartó unos centímetros y agachó la cabeza totalmente sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y húmedos —Es-esto esta mal.

—Eso parece— opinó recostandose en una de las paredes, secando una de sus comisuras con el nudillo del dedo indice y sin dejar de mirarla con ese gesto implacable.

Le gustaba la escena ante de él. Le complacía Hinata cuando se veía desprotegida y confundida, pero excitada.

—¡No me refiero a que estemos en el baño de hombres!— se exaltó para murmurar luego de temerse descubierta—.Te has ido dos veces enojado sin motivos... y ahora vienes y ...

—Sé que es complicado entenderme— tomó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a ella. Hinata observó como la movilidad del brazo, que pareció generarle malestar en aquella oportunidad, era casi nula.

—¿Qué.. qué es esto?— se intrigó tomando una pequeña piedra semipreciosa con destellos plateados en forma de gota, con un engarce de plata. Era de un azul tan profundo que contrastaba con la palma de su mano.

—Solo conservarlo— indicó retirándose del baño— .Úsalo como quieras.

—Debe salir una fortuna. No necesitabas...— se rehusó ella estudiando aun en su mano la delicada joya.

Él la observó en el reflejo del espejo. Era un hecho, le había hecho olvidar de ese Sai.

—No es tan costoso.

—No se que decir...

—No digas nada. Tenemos que exponer. ¿No te desmayarás verdad?—ella permaneció estática sin responder—.Hinata.

—¿Si?— se sobresaltó.

La observó con los ojos encarnados desde la puerta —Si me entero quien es la persona que te está molestando, le deformaré tanto el rostro a golpes que deberán recluirlo en la campario de Notre Dame.

A la Hyuga los labios se le entreabrieron, al mismo tiempo que a Sai, que había estado todo el tiempo en el baño junto a ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por la noche...**

—Es una gran noticia—Itachi le sonrió al teléfono— .Me alegra que finalmente hayas podido saldar esa deuda, ya son muchas menos que las de antes... Él permanece tranquilo por estos días ... solo— respondió y observó a ambos lados antes de murmurar—. Rompió otro espejo. Si lo repuse pero no... no creo que se buena idea tener espejos aquí, ya sabes lo que dijo la psicología.

—Estoy oyéndolo todo, hombre de la casa.

Itachi volteó y observó a su hermano parado junto a la puerta, lo observaba desde las sombras. No lo había escuchado allí, a veces era tan sigiloso y sombrío.

—Aquí está—indicó y luego extendió el tubo hasta Sasuke—. Padre quiere hablar contigo. ¿Has comido algo?— El Uchiha menor se limitó a ignorarlo y siguió su trayecto, él mayor suspiró y volvió al teléfono—. No me ha escuchado, ya subió a su habitación... ¿Has visitado el castillo de Bran? ¿qué tiene de malo? deberías tomarte un tiempo para ti, papá.

La mochila se desparramó en el suelo de su habitación, había colocado una pista de música acústica. Recostado con su único brazo sobre la frente, se sentía agotado. Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras sintió dormitarse, relajado y cómodo, cuando un sobresalto lo devolvió la realidad de su techo. La canción "Hysteria" de Muse lo había despertado con su potente sonido. Bufó molesto, pretendía dormir y no pensar en como joder a Hinata por haber resultado menos inocente de lo que aparentaba.

" _Quería ver si podía cambiar mi timidez aunque sea un poco_ ".

Sonrió para si y pensó en mil de formas en las que él mismo le enseñaría a cambiar su personalidad, las que seguro ni por casualidad ese tal Sai logró. Comenzó a excitarse con sus propias ideas. Giró su rostro y su cámara lució brillosa sobre la mesa de noche. La abrió y en su cajón encontró todas las fotografías que tenía de ella. Eligió de las que mas le gustaban, alrededor de cincuenta de cien y las pegó en el techo con cinta adhesiva.

Sonrió complacido pero con malicia mientras las observaba, luego comenzó a estudiar los detalles. La torpeza de Hinata era algo increíblemente atractivo. Una tira de la remera algo caída... un hombro al descubierto. La mirada se le había comenzado a ensombrecer. Las pantorillas delgadas y palidas, las pestañas largas, sus sonrojos, su escote... joder ... ¡ese enorme escote que tan bien ocultaba!... su vientre un poco abultado...

Sin ser consciente su mano comenzó a bajar por su abdomen que ya estaba sudado. Observó la mano de Hinata en una de las imágenes, delicada y pequeña; y sintió que era esa misma mano la que lo estaba recorriendo. La vio asustada y sonrojada, tomando su miembro y comenzando a acariciarlo para provocarle placer. Estaba nerviosa pero intrigada y a eso a él le encantó. Le fascinó también como ahora lo tomaba con ambas manos, mientras en realidad, la mano de Sasuke se movía dentro de sus pantalones a cada vez mas velocidad. La Hinata de su imaginario había descendido lentamente hacía su abdomen, sus pechos habían sufrido las consecuencias de la gravedad y sobrepasaban su sostén balanceándose. Apretó los ojos y entreabrió la boca mientras aumentaba con excesividad la masturbación. Ella se acercaba con sus labios abiertos y ansiosos a él, con los ojos llorosos y temblando, pero decidida a devorarlo. Estaba a punto de venirse, cuando Sai apareció detrás, tomando a Hinata desde la cintura y comenzando a penetrarla en la posición que estaba.

—¡Mierda!— se sentó en su cama, sudado y alborotado cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Se sintió un fracasado con todas las letras, antes jamás lo hubiese necesitado. La canción de Muse llegó a su apogeo. Caminó en círculos, agitado, cuando observó su reflejo en la ventana de la habitación.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente actuar normal con Hinata?.

—Porque no soy normal— se recriminó.

¿Por qué no podía ser como con todas las otras mujeres con la que se acostó?.

—Porque ahora eres un maldito invalido, asqueroso y deforme— le habló al reflejo mientras se abría la camisa y se estudiaba el cuerpo.

¿Por qué su lado más humano no se contentaba con complacerla y besarla como lo hacía, sino que debía aflorar ese monstruo interno que lo obligaba a aterrarla?.

—¡Porque necesito todo de ella!.

¿Sé estaba enamorado u obsesionando? ¿No era lo mismo para tipos desagradables como él?.

Ella se merecía a alguien mejor. A alguien perfecto. A alguien que no este jodido como él, que no tome mil pastillas al día, que no tenga heridas repugnantes ni malformaciones, ni brazos de juguete. Alguien que sea el orgullo de su familia. Alguien como Sai.

—No. Jamás.

" _Si Hinata te viera desnudo, si supiera como realmente eres_ ".

Torció la cabeza con una sonrisa macabra. El tendría a Hinata, él le había prometido que la salvaría de su acosador, ese loco ya no le causaría mas penurias. Le dijo que lo golpearía hasta deformarlo.

Eso haría.

—Yo cuidaré de ti, flor violeta— murmuró entre dientes y le dio un cabezazo a la ventana, esta se rompió en varios pedazos generándole un pronunciado corte en el tabique, la sangre comenzó a fluir libremente por su rostro.

—Lo haré— prosiguió mientras enviaba su brazo ortopédico lejos y con el otro se golpeaba sin resquemores el rostro que se le amorataba cada vez más.

—¡Ningún monstruo volverá a lastimarte!— gritó desencajado mientras los autogolpes eran cada vez mas intensos y dolorosos.

Él último golpe que se dió lo obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo, agitado. Su rostro y dientes ya no se apreciaban debido a la enorme cantidad de sangre que corría, solo sus ojos oscuros entre el liquido rojo se abrieron y sonrió, sonrió con complacencia y soltó una carcajada estremecedora.

Caminó dando tumbos hasta las fotos de ella que no había utilizado y las colocó en una caja de cartón.

Itachi, del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, mordía su puño para ahogar un angustioso llanto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La canción " _I feel it coming_ " empezó a sonar de fondo, mientras Kiba y la Hyuga menor se fundían en un beso profundo.

—¿Puedes atender ese teléfono?— Sasuke dejó de mirar a esos besarse en la puerta de la casa de Hinata y volteó hacía Naruto que sostenia su móvil en la mano, sentado detrás de la motocicleta.

—Es que esta canción esta demasiado acorde a la situación.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos cuando el rubio atendió, mientras hablaba volvió sobre ambos. Se impresionó unos segundos ya que en la imagen de Hanabi presenció a Hinata y sobre ella Sai, besándola tan apasionadamente que sintió asco y odio. Fue una alucinación detestable.

—Me han llamado desde la comisaria.

Sasuke frunció el gesto—¿Te han descubierto la hierba? sólo a los idiotas les descubren las drogas.

—Que chistoso, Teme. ¡Pues la próxima vez que aparezcas en mi casa con el rostro deforme, no te la volveré a ofrecer!. Es desde el móvil de Sakura—sonó preocupado, cuando nunca tenía mas expresividad que la de la mera burla—...Estuve abrumándola con mensajes y...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Creíste que si te disculpas con Hinata ella te perdonará, por eso me hiciste traerte. ¿Qué más?.

—Un policía me informó que ella esta bien, pero confiscaron su móvil por una denuncia de... Hinata...— explicó confuso.

El Uchiha volteó e hizo rugir el motor para arrancar a toda velocidad.

Ella se había puesto seria. Finalmente sus actos trascendían en la vida de la Hyuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Lo que siento por ti es únicamente amor, lo que siento por ti es únicamente amor— canturreó con desolación en su voz entrecortada mientras caminaba no sabía por donde.

El ruido del motor descendió junto a ella y las luces que segundos antes le iluminaban entre las piernas se apagaron. No necesitó elevar el rostro para saber quien la había ido a buscar. Había decidido marchar sola hasta su casa, Sakura se rehusó mil veces pero ella insistió que el acosador se calmaba después de molestarla, que ella había ido sola hasta allí y era perfectamente autosuficiente. Que sabía, por aviso de los policías, que Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke estaban en camino y simplemente ya no quería hablar del tema con nadie. Ni siquiera con el Uchiha, no sabía porqué pero finalmente recurrió a Sakura cuando al ver las fotografias sintió que era el principio del final. Que algo grave sucedería si ella no tomaba cartas en el asunto y comenzaba a hablar, a desligarse de todas las situaciones adversas que se acumulaban en su vida.

Quería y necesitaba estar sola, pero allí estaba Sasuke al rescate otra vez, siquiera lo miró.

—¿Puede ser posible que un maniático te moleste y tu padre no lo sabe?— la voz firme del Uchiha no se hizo esperar.

—El no lo entendería— se limitó a contestar, seguía con su mirada en el suelo.

—Y para mal mayor— continuó, descendiendo de la motocicleta mientras ella lo dejaba atrás. La siguió llevando el vehículo con un brazo, por el manubrio—.Estás sola deambulando por estos lugares como si nada.

—Estoy tranquila— tampoco había prestado atención a esos callejones oscuros por los que transitaban, los que se acercaban a la zona de bares y antros, por lo que muchas personas los cruzaban sin prestarles atención.— Suele desaparecer unos días después de hacer cosas importantes.

 _Quizá el acosador haga cosas importantes cuando lo sacas de eje,_ pensó y sonrió con ironía. En el fondo estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su impulsividad, pero necesitaba dañarla, hacerla sentir la misma desesperación que sintió él esa tarde. Y verla en ese estado, era un pequeño triunfo.

—Súbete.

—Prefiero caminar— insistió y volteó a verlo cuando lo descubrió con el rostro totalmente golpeado. Tenía un ojo morado y también amoratada la piel de un pómulo, el labio inferior hinchado y un corte en el tabique—. ¡Dios, Sasuke!

—Tuve una pelea— explicó sonriendo con lo que a Hinata le pareció neutralidad y en realidad fue cinismo.

—Tu... rostro...esta muy mal— se quedó contemplándolo preocupada y pensó que era increíble como después de tanto maltrato en su rostro, Sasuke seguía siendo anormalmente hermoso—. ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!— se exasperó llevando las manos al pecho

—Solo olvídalo. Tengo peleas desde que era un niño.

Ella comenzó a caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que él conocía de ella y de lo poco que sabía del pasado de él—Pero...

—Fue un acto de justicia. Era una persona desagradable que lo merecía— ella se detuvo y se quedó observándolo mientras él seguía para detenerse y mirarla sobre el hombro—. ¿Es tan difícil no preguntarme?.

Ella negó resignada a la personalidad criptica de él.—Quería estar sola y pensar...

—Hermoso lugar para prestarse a la reflexión te has elegido.

—¡Oye muñeco, súbeme a tu maquina y verás que bien la pasarás!— era una mujer en apariencia ebria, con ropas sugerentes y rodeada de otras personas que se reían burlornas y cuyos rostros era mejor olvidar.— ¡Deja a esa mojigata y verás las cosas que puedo hacerte con la boca!.

Él hizo un gesto de repulsión—Súbete de una puta vez.

Obedeció divertida por los dichos de la mujer y ambos marcharon por las calles húmedas de París. Las diversas luces de letreros y edificios modernos que contrastaban con la arquitectura antigua de la ciudad, le iluminaban los rostros. El viento despeinaba el flequillo de la Hyuga que se aferró a la cintura de Sasuke, acto que a ambos les provocó latinos extraños en sus cuerpos. Él intercalaba sus miradas entre la carretera y uno de los espejos donde ella reflejada contenía una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?.

—Lo qué te dijo esa mujer ebria— prosiguió dejándose llevar por lo cómico del momento y olvidando el horror de esa noche—.Era muy bonita. No entiendo por qué pusiste esa cara. A cualquier hombre le gustaría besarla—opinó hasta sentirte un tanto celosa. Las mujeres morían por su amigo.

—¿Entendiste que ella me quería besar, Hinata?— ella asintió con desconcierto y él soltó una carcajada de las que hacía mucho no tenía.—Me quería practicar sexo oral

—Se...sexo... oral— repitió tartamudeando, se sintió ridícula.

Él detuvo la motocicleta en la puerta de su casa, haciendo que ambos se muevan apenas para adelante. Antes de dejar a Hinata bajar y sumidos en la penumbra del barrio poco iluminado, volteó y se sentó a la inversa para quedar frente a frente—Quería tomar mi pene e introducirlo en su boca. Una vez allí lo saborearía— se acercó unos centímetros a su oído y le murmuró con aliento cálido— y con eso pretendería causarme placer.

Si la oscuridad no estaría invadiendo el sitio, las mejillas de ella hubieran sido algo digno de recordar. Lo que nunca se quitaría en la cabeza era el involuntario latido que había surgido entre sus piernas otra vez e intentaba evadir—¡Esta bien! ¡Lo había entendido de todos modos!— se alteró y se bajó del vehículo para caminar hasta la puerta de la que reconoció como la casa del Uchiha —No debes ser tan... explicito.

Él sonrió entretenido mientras subía la motocicleta para aparcarla—¿De verdad no eres virgen?.

—No... pero tampoco he...

—Pero que tipo aburrido que es ese Sai.

Caminaron por la casa silenciosa y sin luces. Sasuke tomó de la cintura a Hinata hasta guiarla por unas escaleras que no paraban de subir.

Mientras la mano de él la conducía ella tuvo una pequeña visión donde le hacía a Sasuke lo mismo que esa mujer le propuso hacía unos instantes. Luego removió la cabeza aterrada. ¿Desde cuando imaginaba cosas así?.

—Este lugar es el más interesante que podrás encontrar aquí, te lo aseguro—argumentó abriendo una puerta que conducía a la terraza de su hogar. Sin intenciones de hacerla entrar a su habitación que estaba llena de evidencias de su pasado, de su accidente, de su invalidez y de su obsesión por ella.

—Es una vista increíble— observó las luces, que momentos antes habían atravesado, ahora en la lejanía. Rodeó el lugar hasta sentarse junto a él quien encendía un cigarro y siempre lo hacia de la misma forma: lo acomodaba en su boca y con la misma mano lo encendía.— ¿No fumas demasiado?.

—¿Te molesta el olor?.

—No... tu aroma con el tabaco... huele bien— confesó algo avergonzada observando el horizonte.

—No te imaginaba haciendo esa confesión— le extendió el brazo ofreciéndole un calada—.Digo... para ser una chica que desconoce lo que es el sexo oral— se burló.

—No, gracias— se negó ofendida y humillada, inflando algo las mejillas.

—No te asfixiaras—insistió con el brazo aun extendido—.Hazlo suavemente, una bocanada muy grande te ocasionara un mareo y eso seria molesto ya que estoy demasiado cómodo aquí arriba.

Ella, vencida por su pequeño orgullo, lo tomó y lo colocó torpemente entre sus labios. Aspiró y soltó el humo perfectamente.

Sasuke alzó una ceja—Históricamente en la primer calada la persona se ahoga ridículamente para gracia del fumador.

—Lo lamento Uchiha, ya lo he probado— le devolvió el cigarro sin observarlo, devolviendole la ironía con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

Él se quedó observándola con una media sonrisa de lado. Hinata era una caja de sorpresas.

—Fue una travesura con Kiba, mi padre fumaba mucho en ese entonces.

—Parecen muy unidos con el chico perro— se relajó acostándose en el suelo y cruzando su brazo real y el ortopedico por detrás. Se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero al ingresar pero había permanecido con un suéter negro.

—¡No lo llames así!. Le caes bien, les has caído bien a todos— se acurrucó abrazando sus piernas—.Aunque parezca extraño no le he contado ni una mitad de lo que te he contado a ti. Ni un poco.

Esa confesión complació a quien se había trazado como meta tener todo de ella—Que emotiva. ¿En qué pensaste hoy cuando deambulabas sola?.

—Sakura les contó a todos lo que me esta sucediendo. ¿Verdad?.

—Si, lo hizo porque es más sensata que tú—continuó con algo de malicia—.Se fue caminando con Naruto.

Hinata alzó ambas cejas y en el fondo se alegró de que las cosas tomen el curso correcto, uno que ella nunca debió truncar con sus estúpidos sentimientos caprichosos. —Pensaba en soltar...

—Vas a tener que explicarme eso— llevó el cigarro y le dió una enorme calada para soltarla en una nube de humo que se alejó en el frió de la noche.

Ella torció la cabeza y clavó los ojos en un puente luminoso que se destaca por encima del río Sena, el mismo donde tuvo el primer acto de confianza para con Sasuke—Qué si las personas no cuentan todo lo que les molesta, les hace felices, les hace llorar... esas... esas emociones se convierten en una sombra... una sombra oscura que te devora por dentro. Una sombra monstruosa. La misma que a veces me hace sentir insegura y hacer tonterias como... como lo que ocurrió con Sai.

—¿Tu filosofía es ir contando acerca de tu vida a todos?— preguntó intentado disimular lo afectado que estaba por la gran verdad que acababa de escuchar. Cómo si se repente en tan corto monologo Hinata lo hubiese descubierto, hubiese sabido quien en realidad era él y las cosas que hacía.

—No... contarle a alguien que sepas que te escucha y aunque no dé buenos consejos— volteó y lo observó con una sonrisa—. Te hace bien hablarle.

Él se sostuvo por un codo y elevó el rostro—Entonces llegó el momento en que me reclamas. "Tu nunca dices nada cuando yo te lo cuento todo. Me besas, actúas raro y te vas, luego vuelves y..."

—Estuve muy preocupada por ti estos días— dijo sin dejarlo terminar—. Si tu no prefieres hablar conmigo esta bien. Siempre y cuando sueltes de alguna forma tus problemas.

—No me considero problemático—mintió.

—Tu cara golpeada no me dice lo mismo— él la ignoró volviendo a observar las estrellas—.Hay algo que quiero soltar.

—Adelante.

—¿Tienes baño?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Así que esta es tu casa— Naruto se frenó fingiendo asombro por la fachada de una casa que a comparación de la suya no era nada—.Es bonita.

—No te hagas el que no la conoces— Sakura comenzó a buscar las llaves—.No.. tenías porque acompañarme, vivo cerca de la comisaria.

Él se acercó unos pasos hasta la puerta donde estaba ella—Yo...

—Ahorrate todo el discurso de disculpas por haber querido usar a Hinata para ponerme ¿celosa?—dijo torciendo la cabeza a modo de confusión.

—¡Pero cómo estas hoy, Sakura!— se sobresaltó el rubio, acto que desconcertó a la muchacha—.Sólo te iba a decir que te acompañe de todas formas porque me preocupé demasiado cuando me llamó el policía. Pensé lo peor. Y luego saber que hay un desquiciado suelto... Olvídalo— suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacía la calle.

—¡Naruto! perdón...

—¿Tú pidiéndome perdón a mi?— la observó sobre el hombro.

Sakura no creía lo que decía pero su boca se movía más rápido que su mente—Yo generé todo esto. Lo de Hinata ocurrió porque yo no...

—No — la interrumpió—.No vuelvas a pensar estas obligada a fijarte en mi. Entiendo que soy algo pesado... y no soy apuesto como Sasuke o su hermano. Pero ¿sabes? ... no soy tan idiota como crees. Sólo que nunca me has dejado demostrarlo.

—No ... no es así.

—Sakura... tengo una pregunta que hacerte—volvió a mirar al frente, para evitar el contacto visual con ella— Sé que sospechabas que era yo quien acosaba con mensajes a Hinata. ¿En verdad me crees capaz de algo así?.

—Naruto...— murmuró sin saber como negarse.

—No me conoces en lo absoluto, de verás.

Ella lo vio marcharse, vio su espada amplia y lo único que quiso fue... abrazarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luz del baño se encendió momentos despues de que Sasuke abrió la puerta con Hinata junto a él. Era uno muy acojedor y pulcro con azulejos blancos, bien iluminado.

— ¿Qué pregunta fue esa?.¿Acaso en Francia las casas no acostumbran a tener un baño?

–Dicen que los franceses no nos bañamos— se divirtió Hinata obsevando su reflejo en el espejo, tocandolo—.Que hermoso espejo, parece nuevo.

—Pues no lo és—mintió otra vez—.¿Disculpa?— se extrañó cuando ella abrió el glifo y dejó el agua fluir para incertar la cabeza debajo y mojarse el cabello.

—¿Tienes tijeras?— preguntó extendiendose hacia atras y peinando su cabello con los dedos. Sin dejar de observarla con los ojos serios él urgó en un mueblecido blanco y se las extendió intrigado si realmente haría lo que parecía proponerse.

–Merci—luego comenzó a cortar su cabello, sin resquemores. Cómo si todos esos mechones azulados que caian al suelo fueran nada.

—Realmente ahora lo entiendo todo— él se recostó sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras seguía estudiando los movimientos de la muchacha—. Estas demente, Hyuga.

—Mi padre insiste en que debo maneter el cabello largo para mi boda— siguió dando cortes certeros, quizá con un timbre de despecho en sus formas—. Cómo si fuera un razgo distintivo de los Hyuga. ¿Es ridiculo no lo crees? .

—Muy.

Una vez terminada su labor ella tomó una toalla que él le habia extendido y se secó el cabello, para luego removerlo y peinarlo. Una corta melena a la altura de su mandibula cayó pesada y lazia. Ella se miró unos segundos sin caer en cuenta de la osadía que se había permitido.

—¿Que... piensas?.

—Radical— opinó devolviendo las tijeras a su lugar cuando su mano sin querer tocó una caja que contenía una razuradora electrica, dudó unos instantes y la tomó.

—A la moda francesa— se burló de si misma cuando vió al Uchiha junto a ella, enchufando un aparato en el toma corriente de abajo del lavatodio—¿Sasuke?.

—¡Sasuke!— gritó aterrada y sorprendida cuando lo vió encender el aparato y con la misma frialdad que había actuado ella razurarse todo el costado derecho de su cabeza.–¿Que haces?.

El cabello negro onix se mezclo con el azul, en el suelo.

—Soltar— se burló él.

—¡Pero para tu padre no vale nada esto!— se rió mientras lo observaba.

El Uchiha pensó que en realidad para Fugaku el no valia nada bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ella observó el nuevo corte, ese costado con el cabello en extremo corto contrarestaba con el resto tan desprolijo y largo como lo llevaba siempre, le daba un aire aun mas rudo... y hermoso. Luego frunció las cejas—¿Que es esa cicatriz?.

Sasuke la observó desentendido llevandose una mano hacía la cabeza donde tanteó una linea de carne sobresaliente en la que no crecia cabello y lo dejaba en evidencia

—Mierda... el accidente— murmuró descolocado.

—¿Qué accidente?

* * *

 _Lamento no poder dejar notas.. estoy subiendo el cap desde el móvil._

 _Gracias a todos. Les responderé por PM todos los comentarios, los viejos que fueron hermosos y los nuevos. Lo juro._

 _Casi no pude corregir el capítulo._

 _Saludos!_

 ** _Musica_**

 _Hysteria-Muse (Cúando Sasuke pierde el control)._

 _I feel it coming- The Weeeknd ft Daft Punk (la música del movil de Naruto, también la imaginé para Sasuke y Hinata cuando van en moto por Paris)._

 _Religion-Lana del Rey (Canción que canta Hinata cuando deambula sola, también la letra del inicio)._


End file.
